You Are The Music In Me
by CleopatraLove
Summary: Miley is the new girl, shes quiet and shy. Nick is the popular boy all the girls want. What happens when they share their love of music? *DISCONTINUED*
1. Trailer

You Are The Music In Me

Miley Stewart was just a normal girl with amazing talent.  
_"Wow Miley you sound amazing! I never knew you could sing" _

Nick Grey was the most popular boy at school, he was hot and every girl wanted him.  
"_Hey nick do you want to go to the school dance with me?"_

Miley was new at Newport High, she was shy and nervous but made friends with Demi.  
_"I'm Demi, would you like me to show you around?"_

The school's ultimate mean girl and head of cheer squad Selena makes life hell for Miley.  
_"And what is this tragedy that everyone is naming Miley?"_

But what will happen when her world is turned upside down when she falls for Newport High's bad boy Nick Grey?

Friendships will be tested, hearts broken and all secrets will be out in the open.

Coming soon.

**A/N this is my first story so review and tell me if it's a good idea and if I should keep going, the quicker you review the quicker ill update ******** thankyou**


	2. The first day

MILEYS POV

I woke to the sound of my alarm. I groaned as I realised it was my first day at my new school. I slowly rose from my bed and walked downstairs and saw my mom sitting at the table eating her toast.

"Hey baby, ready for your big day of school" mom said once I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"No can I just go back to sleep and imagine this day never happened?" I said kissing her cheek and stealing her toast. She rolled her eyes at me.

"C'mon sweetie once you get today out of the road you will have heaps of friends to look forward to seeing" she smiled. This time I rolled my eyes and took another bite of toast.

Suddenly I was nervous, all those people eyeing my off, judging my every move. I finished eating my piece of toast and raced upstairs to get dressed. I was throwing clothes everywhere, 'great I have nothing good to wear' I thought to myself still rummaging through my clothes.

"Honey what are you doing in there?" mom asked knocking lightly on my door.

"I can't find anything good to wear! Why can't you buy me nice clothes mom!" I yelled back, with that she opened my door watched me her hands on her hips.

"You have nice clothes, it doesn't matter what you wear their going to love you for you" she said kissing me on the forehead. "Now get ready you're going to be late" she said turning around and leaving the room.

Typical mothers thinking everything will be fine, well no it won't be, didn't she know everyone these days judge you on what you look like?.

I decided on wearing light blue skinny jean and a plain white fitted tank top with my black and white converse. 'Ew' I thought to myself looking in the mirror, my hair was a mess but I decided to leave it out and straight.

"Hurry up Miley we have to go!" mom shouted from down the stairs. I quickly packed my bag and threw it on, while running down the stairs.

Once we were in the car we drove to school, I didn't say anything even though mom was trying to spark up a conversation.

"Have a good day baby" she said once we were out the front of school, she leaned down to kiss my cheek but I shied away, "no mom not here, ill cya at home" I weakly smiled while getting out of the car.

The school was big, my other school was smaller but I liked it that way. I started walking slowly up the path and into the school; it was crowded with people, some stopping to look at me and others totally ignoring me. I had no idea where to go when a very pretty brunette jumped in front of me.

"You must be new?" she asked smiling, I nodded shyly and she sensed my nerves.

"I'm Demi would you like me to show you around?" she asked cocking her head to the side a little.

"Umm sure" I whispered, "Oh I'm Miley by the way" I said as we started to walk down the hall.

"Pretty name" she smiled, I felt a bit relieved I had someone to talk to who was actually nice. She showed me the cafeteria, some classrooms, and finally the office.

"Okay well I guess you better go ask them for your locker number right?" she asked as we walked through the doors, I nodded and walked up to the receptionist who looked me up and down.

"Hello love, your new right?" she asked sitting up and smiling, "Um yes, I'm Miley Stewart and I need my locker number and my classes" I said shyly, she nodded and typed something in here computer.

"Okay miss Stewart here are your class papers, your locker number is on there too, please make sure not to lose this" she smiled handing me my class list. "Um thanks" I said giving a weak smile and turning to Demi who was standing next to me.

"Let me see your class list" Demi said and took my papers, "Okay you're in most of my classes" she smiled a reassuring smile, "Ill introduce you to some of my friends" she said grabbing my arm and walking over to a group of people talking.

"Hey guys this is my Miley she's new here" she said and all eyes turned to me, "hi" I said weakly putting my head down, "hey" they all said and I could feel their eyes on me.

After talking with them for awhile, well mostly them asking me questions the bell rang. The first few periods went by quickly, I had to introduce myself in each class but I luckily got to sit next to Demi for them.

At recess Demi walked me over to their table and I sat nervously trying not to make any eye contact with anyone.

"Miley you seem kind of quiet" a girl named Lilly said, I looked up at her, "I guess I'm just a bit shy" I managed to say smiling a little. "Well don't be shy, were not mean I swear" she said smiling and it made me feel a little better.

"Joe!" Demi called all of a sudden, scaring me, "Come over here" she gestured. I looked up to see a dark haired boy walking over towards us.

"What's up girls?" Joe said sitting next to Demi, then looking towards me, "So this is Miley is it?" he said nicely offering his hand for me to shake.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Joe" I said shaking his hand, he smiled back and gestured for some of his friends to come over. 'Great more new people' I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Boys this is Miley, the one we've all been hearing about' Joe said to four boys that were all pretty hot. But my eyes caught on one boy; he had dark curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was by far the hottest boy I've ever seen.

"Well she is as pretty as most people are saying" one of the boys said looking me up and down, "David leave her alone" Demi said frowning at him.

"Well this is David, Oliver, Corey and Nick" Joe said pointing to all of them, "Hi" I softly said looking them all in the eye and stopping at Nick, I blushed and turned away.

"Baby!" I heard a girl shout, I looked up to see a tall, dark haired, slim girl run up to nick and kiss him. Joe cleared his throat and they immediately stopped kissing.

She turned and looked at me with a disgusted look on her face, "and what is this tragedy that everyone is naming Miley?" she said scoffing. I looked away obviously offended. Great there has to be a mean girl doesn't there.

"Why don't you just go file your nails or something" Demi said rolling her eyes then turning to me "Don't worry about her she's just jealous that your getting all the attention" she laughed, then everyone joined in too, except for Selena who looked like she was about to punch her or something.

"C'mon baby let's get away from these losers" Selena said to Nick who laughed and walked away with her hand in hand. She was wearing tiny short shorts and a black tank top.

The rest of the boys walked away but Joe stayed. "Don't worry about them Miley, Nick likes to keep up his bad boy image and Selena is set on being 'the head girl'" he said using quotation marks. We all had a giggle.

The next period I was by myself, I walked into the class and handed my teacher my paper to sign, "Alright, there's a free seat right there" he said pointing to an empty seat next to the wall. "okay thanks" I said walking and sitting down before any more eyes turned towards me.

I was in class for a good ten minutes before I heard the door open and Nick come in. "Decided to join us have you, Mr. Grey?" the teacher said looking annoyed.

"Yeah yeah, chill Mr Buckley I'm here now" he said walking in cockily, "Mr Grey you will be sitting right there for the rest of the period thanks" he said pointing to the empty seat next to me.

"Ugh your joking" he said looking disgustingly at the seat, "just do what I say Nicholas" Mr Buckley added. He rolled his eyes and threw his books on the desk making me jump a little. Once he sat down he sighed heavily and turned to his friends behind us.

We were instructed to copy off the board and after a while of getting told off Nick sat quietly. Finally the bell rang and we almost ran out of the room. Demi was waiting for me at the door because her class got out earlier. I was running over to her when Nick suddenly stopped in front of me causing me to run into his back which led me to fall to the floor, my papers flying everywhere.

Everyone started laughing at me and I swear Nick was in hysterics, I was racing to pick all my papers up when Demi leaned down and helped me.

"You okay?' she asked placing my papers into a pile, "yeah" I said my cheeks red of embarrassment. Suddenly Demi stood up, "your such a jerk Nick you could have helped her!" Demi yelled at Nick who was with Selena. He didn't say anything back but selena laughed and muttered something under her breath. They watched me as I got up and laughed again but I'm not sure what at.

"C'mon Miley" she said once they had walked away and Demi had stopped death staring them.

Once the day had finished I was running towards mom's car and once I was in I relaxed into the car seat, she turned and looked at me "How was your day sweetie?".

**A/N okay this is my first chapter and I'm kind of nervous, its short but I just wanted you guys to know what basically happens, don't worry more drama coming to please review! Thanks heaps**


	3. Dinner

**A/N Thank you so much for your nice reviews nit has defiantly made my day. Oh and don't worry ill update everyday or as often as I can (: **

MILEYS POV

"Umm it was great mom" I lied. Mom was the type of mother that could see right through me.

"Can I have the truth now please?" she asked driving away from the school, I sighed and rested my head on the window. "That bad huh?" she asked looking at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"Mom I don't understand why I can't just go back to my old school" I said looking away from her, I knew this was a touchy subject.

"Because darling it's easier that we live here you know that, living here means you get to see your father most days and back home we wouldn't" she said looking at the road ahead and her hands clutching the steering wheel tightly.

"But mom all of our friends are back there, I barely see dad here anyway so what does it matter" I argued back trying not to sound like not seeing dad didn't bother me. She sighed and gave me a 'don't push it' look.

When I got home there were boxes everywhere, some empty and some full of unpacked things. We only moved here a few days ago and we still hadn't unpacked everything. I raced up to my room and threw my bag on the ground, and then I flopped on the bed and let out a sigh.

NICKS POV

Well today had been interesting. There was a new girl named Miley Stewart at first glance she looked pretty ordinary until she lifted her head and I saw her face. She was beautiful. But she was too shy for me, I like outgoing girls, like Selena, outgoing, hot, cheerleaders, Yeah that sounds about right. So why the hell am I looking at Miley like she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen?

All the boys at school were talking about her and of course most of the girls, well mainly Selena, were jealous. Wait why am I even thinking about her she's a loser. A very clumsy, cute loser.

"Can you believe that Miley girl?" Selena asked me when we were on the bus, I looked at her and she was smiling at me expectantly.

"Yeah what a loser" I agreed, smiling with her. Selena and I have been dating for a month but she was taking things way to fast with me. She has already told me she loves me, and every time a girl talks to me she gets jealous and jumps to conclusions. I can't help it if all the girls want to talk to me.

Finally it was my stop to get off the bus, "Bye babe" I said to Selena giving her a peck on the lips, "Bye Nicky" she said holding on to me. Talk about clingy.

When I got off the bus Joe was right behind me, "hey man" he said punching my shoulder playfully and walking past me. Kevin's car was in the driveway which meant he and Danielle was inside.

"Hey Kev" I said as I walked in the door, he bumped knuckles with me and I saw Danielle smiling at me from the couch.

"Hey was your day boys?" mum asked when she walked in from the kitchen, "Same old" I said throwing my bag into the corner of the room and sitting down on the couch.

"Pretty good, I met a new girl named Miley, she's pretty nice" Joe said taking his shoes off. I couldn't help looking at I'm when he said her name.

After a while Danielle and Kevin left. Joe and I were watching TV when mom came into the room. "Boys, our new neighbours are coming over for dinner tonight, so go upstairs and scrub up a bit please" she said pointing her finger at me.

"Great, dinner with some old people" I said rolling my eyes and standing up, "Nicholas don't be so rude, your father will be home soon so hurry up" she said walking back to the kitchen where she was working on cooking up a storm to impress the neighbours.

MILEYS POV

I was still laying on my bed thinking when mom called me from downstairs.

"Miley can you come down here please!" she yelled, I groaned and got up dragging my feet down stairs. I sat on the bottom step and waiting for her lecture on me moping about or something stupid like that.

"Since we are new in the street the neighbours have invited us around for dinner tonight, so I want you to go and get ready, were heading over soon" she said unpacking some vases and things.

"Mom, do I have to?" I asked frowning, she looked at me and I knew that I shouldn't push it. "Is dad coming?" I asked knowing deep down he wasn't.

"No honey not tonight" she fake smiled and started unpacking again, with that I gave her a hug and ran upstairs to clean up a bit. I was looking for something nice to wear, as we have to make a good impression on these people, and chose a nice, simple, white summer dress.

"Ready to go?" mom asked me once I descended from the stairs, I nodded and with that she grabbed a dish of food and passed it to me.

"What its only next door?" I asked kind of surprised, "Yes honey" she smiled and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a dark haired women opened the door with a friendly smile.

"Hello, come on in" she said smiling and opening the door more, "I'm Denise and this is my husband Paul" she smiled at me and my mom.

"I'm Tish and this is my daughter Miley" mom said proudly, "Nice to meet you" I said passing the dish of food to them.

"I have three sons but only two live with me, they should be down in a minute" Paul said smiling at both of us. They showed us into the kitchen were the dinner table was set out nicely and the food was being served. Mom helped her despite Denise telling her everything was under control.

"Here they are!" I heard Paul say cheerfully as his sons came into the room. I was shocked to see Joe and Nick standing before me, they looked just as shocked as I was. I blushed away kind of nervous.

"Do you guys know each other?" Paul asked noticing our shocked faces, Joe starting to giggle a bit, "Yeah she goes to our school" he smiled at his father.

"Oh, isn't that nice" I heard my mom say, and then when I looked at her she smiled.

We sat down and started to eat the delicious baked dinner Denise had cooked us. Weirdly enough I was seated across from Nick, who every now and then would look at me.

"So Miley are these friends of yours?" mom asked, I looked up at her and all eyes turned to me. I didn't know what to say, I mean only today Nick was laughing at me because I fell, I couldn't exactly say no could i.

"Um I guess, I don't really know them" I replied honestly, "I hope you boys are nice to her" Denise said looking between me and them.

"Of course we are mom" Joe said looking at me and smiling, i smiled back and then turned to my mom who looked like she was enjoying tonight, no matter how awkward it was for me.

We made small talk but mom and Denise got along great. They even organised another night but this time at my place. "It was lovely having you over" Denise said hugging and kissing my mom.

"Thank you so much for having us over" my mom said smiling and hugging Paul, Denise gave me a hug and kiss to and the same with Paul. Oddly enough mom hugged the boys, okay talk about awkward. I gave them both a smile, trying not to look at Nick who was probably wishing I would just leave. I sure hope he doesn't laugh at me again tomorrow for tonight's display.

NICKS POV

I was shocked to see Miley Stewart standing in our kitchen, she looked just as surprised. Dinner was awkward. Shouldn't there be a rule for having losers in your house? , but then again shouldn't there be a rule saying boys like me shouldn't be attracted to girls like her?.

Once she left my mom turned and looked at Joe and I, "Boys that poor girl looked very uncomfortable being around you tonight, what have you done to her?" she asked in a serious tone. Joe looked at me which drew my parent's eyes to me as well.

"Nothing, I can't help it if she's a weirdo" I replied angrily running up to my room. I started to get dressed when something caught my eye, I looked out my window and I could see straight into Miley's room, she was starting to get undressed too but I couldn't draw my eyes away. The next thing I knew she was standing there in her bra and undies, my mouth hung open. By she had a good body, and as if I said it allowed she turned and looked at me. Her face went bright red and she disappeared as if she ducked down out of view, then her curtains were shut.

A smiled to myself at how cute she was, even if she was a loser. I shut my curtains and started to get dressed into my pyjamas which were just a long pair of flannelette slacks.

I still had a smile on my face when my phone beeped telling me I had a message, my smile instantly left my face when I saw it was from Selena.

"_Hey Nicky how did dinner with the neighbours go? Love ya xo"_ she wrote, I quickly wrote back telling her who my new neighbours were and of course she laughed.

When I reopened my curtains I noticed hers were opened too and I looked around her room searching for her, when suddenly I heard the strumming of a guitar.

**A/N I know its short still but I was really busy and I could only write this much. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks guys (:**


	4. Sorry

**A/N Thank you heaps for all the lovely and supporting reviews keep them up :) **

MILEY'S POV

Well as soon as I got home I decided to get changed and to my surprise I caught Nick staring at me through his window! I mean I was in my bra and undies!. I can just see this tomorrow at school, him telling Selena and Selena telling the world. Great. Although he did look kind of embarrassed that I caught him. After I got dressed into my pyjamas, and I opened my curtains again so the breeze could come in through my window. His curtains were shut and I remembered the embarrassing moment from before and I blushed.

"Miley!" mom called from downstairs, I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs to see my mom holding my guitar.

"Yes?" I asked taking my guitar from her, "please don't leave this lying around honey, I nearly fell over it" she said walking back to the lounge room to watch her favourite shows.

I didn't bother arguing so I went back up the stairs to my room. I sat on the floor against my wall and started fiddling with the guitar. I hummed a song that I was working on softly. I smiled, music made me happy, it made me forget alot of things and for that moment I was relaxed.

The next morning I woke up a little before my alarm went off and jumped in the shower. Once I got out I searched my closet for something nice to wear. It was going to be a pretty hot day so I threw on some denim shorts and a turquoise tank top, topped with my addiction for converse.

"Morning" mom smiled watching me pour my milk into my cereal. "Hey mom, did dad say when he was going to call next?" I asked shoving a spoonful of cereal in my mouth. Her face dropped a little and she shook her head.

"Don't worry mom, I've given up on him he's let me down too many times" I said looking down at my food.

"Please don't talk like that honey he does his best" mom said trying to defend him but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than me.

When mom dropped me off at school I saw Demi waving at me, I smiled and walked over to her and Joe.

"Hey Miley, Joe told me about your dinner last night" she giggled, "hey guys" I said more confident about today.

"Look what the cat dragged in" I heard a familiar whiny voice say, there stood Selena right next to Nick who had just joined in on our conversation.

"Grow up Selena" Demi said eyeing her off, I chuckled a little and she turned her piercing eyes towards me. She looked me up and down and I felt uncomfortable.

"Selena chill" Nick said giving me a sheepish smile which I returned. And of course I blushed, so I hid my face but it didn't work.

"I will if she stops blushing every time you say something" she said frowning at me, with that Demi pulled me away and Joe soon followed.

"Don't even worry about that girl she's a complete waste of time" Demi said locking her arm around mine. "Oh um I better go to my locker" I said realising I hadn't used it yesterday.

We got to my locker number 266 when I saw Demi smile; "my locker is 260" Demi smiled pointing to hers only a few feet away.

The first few periods were easy enough nothing hard. Once I got into Science with Nick I was suddenly embarrassed that he saw me in all my glory just yesterday. With our new permanent seating arrangement seating me and Nick together also meant that we would be lab partners.

"Nick Grey and Miley Stewart, I expect some good grades from you two" Mr Buckley said pointing in our direction. Nick turned towards me and I was praying he didn't open his mouth.

"So, uh Miley?" he asked, I looked at him and once I saw his eyes looking into mine I looked straight down. "Yeah?" I asked wondering why on earth he was talking to me.

"You're probably wondering why I'm talking to you but um I want to say sorry for yesterday, you know for laughing at you" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh don't worry about it, I guess it was pretty funny" I said half smiling, "yeah it was" he laughed and I looked up at him and his smiled faded, "sorry" he said again.

We were working on some stupid science experiment, I couldn't help but get distracted by his hands, his muscular tanned arms, and gorgeous smile, his chocolate brown eyes, and his curls everything about him was so distracting. I hadn't realised that while I was staring at him he was watching me.

"Like what you see?" he joked, I instantly blushed and looked away realising that the chemicals I was mixing had overflowed and was going everywhere.

"Shoot!' I said getting some paper towels and cleaning it, I noticed Nick was laughing but help me clean the mess. "You sure are clumsy aren't you?" he said smiling a heart warming smile, I nodded and continued to clean the mess. Eventually it was cleaned but Mr Buckley was far from impressed.

Once the bell had rung he wanted to see us after class. "Miss Stewart please concentrate next time, they could have been harmful chemicals that you spilled everywhere' he said narrowing his eyes

"I-I know i-m sorry sir it's just i-" I began only to be cut off, "Sorry sir I was looking at Miley here and got distracted I promise it won't happen again" Nick butted in taking the fall off me. The teacher looked between us.

"Hmm... alright then Mr Grey please understand that mistakes cause accidents, please keep your eyes on your work next time" he said still looking between us, as if he was talking to me too. "Understood" Nick smiled back.

When we left the classroom Nick turned to me, "Miley was I distracting you?" he asked cockily, I shook my head "No I wasn't looking at you, I was looking out the window" I covered, not being able to look him in the eye. I heard him chuckle and then sigh when Selena was walking our way.

"Hey Nick" she said kissing his cheek, "Um scoot, go on shoo!' she said to me waving her hand as if to send me away, with that I turned and walked down the hall almost running.

That was the last period of the day thank god. I was walking towards were mom parks and she wasn't there, 'she probably got held up a work' I thought to myself. So I sat down on a bench out the front of the school and waited. I saw kids getting on the bus and the buses drive away.

"Miley?" I heard Nick say, I spun around to see him standing behind me; he came and sat on the other side of the bench.

"Uh hi" I said playing with my fingers, "Look sorry about how rude Selena was before she just doesn't like... um-" he begun but I cut in, "losers?" I said knowing that's exactly what he was thinking. He gave me an unhumorous smile, "Um yeah" he said and I half laughed, a little embarrassed.

My mom pulled up just as the silence was getting awkward, "Um I better go" I said standing up, he stood up too, "Catcha later Miley" he said waving a little. "Yep Bye" I said smiling at him.

Mum and I talked on the way home, mainly me asking questions on her first day of work. I knew she hated it, mom worked as a sectary, and she hated being indoors all day but that's all we had to get us by so she never complained.

I got home and got straight to my homework, something my mom always taught me get it over and done with so you have no worries. It only took half an hour to finish it all.

"do you want an afternoon snack?" mom asked playing the cheesy housewife look, "Um no thanks mom " I smiled, I watched a bit of afternoon TV before I gave up and started to text Demi.

"_Hey Dems wat r u up 2?" _I wrote, soon after she replied

"_Joe's ova, Omg Miley I think he's going to ask me out!!!" _ she wrote back, I smiled, Demi confessed to me that she's liked him for years but was too scared to ask him out.

Just as I went to reply my phone went dead, just my luck. I sighed and walked up to my room to put it on charge; I couldn't help but look over into Nick's room where he and selena stood. Selena looked kind of annoyed.

NICKS POV

"Selena please!" I raised my voice at her, she was being so difficult, "No Nick! What are you saying?" she yelled back. I sighed this girl is really dumb.

"Selena it is over!" I said back fighting the urge not to push her out the window and forget about her. "Selena your rushing things! And I don't love you like you love me, I'm sorry" I said in the most apologetic tone I could. Just like I thought she started to cry making me feel terrible.

"You know what Nick, I never want to talk to you again" she said before storming out. I sighed and sat on my bed putting my head in my hands. I could feel a pair of eyes on my and when I looked in the direction I saw Miley standing there.

Oh great did she just see everything? I don't care anyways Selena will be telling everyone tomorrow that she broke it off with me. When I was looking at her she gave a half smile, kind of sympathetically and I smiled back. With that she turned away and done something in her room I'm not sure what though.

"Nick?" I heard my mom ask as she knocked on my door, "yeah come in" I said and she walked in looking a little worried. She sat on the bed next to me and put her arm around me.

"I heard the fight with Selena, and saw her run out" she said rubbing my back gently, "Mom seriously its fine I don't even know what I saw in her" I said.

"You saw her beauty and not the real her sweetie, I never liked her from the start and you knew that" she said softly, "True" I said looking up at her, "Someday darling you will meet a beautiful girl with a beautiful personality and you will love her" mom said stroking my hair.

"I know, I know mom you've told me a thousand times' I said rolling my eyes at her, she kissed my cheek and walked away.

With that I picked up my guitar and started playing one of the many songs I have written. I looked back over in Miley's room and I could see her lying on her belly on her bed reading a magazine. She was swaying her feet which were in the air and smiling every now and then at something funny in the magazine she was reading. She looked so relaxed and so cute I couldn't help smiling at her. She wasn't like all the other girls trying to impress me it was like she had forgotten I could see her and she was being her complete self.

I sat there playing some notes on my guitar while watching her just being normal for awhile, before I realised what was happening. Was I falling for Miley Stewart? I wasn't sure this feeling was so new to me, but for some reason I couldn't pull my eyes away from her gorgeous face.

After a while of endless staring Joe burst through my door interrupting my stance.

"Nick! Guess what?" he shouted excitedly bouncing on my bed. "What Joe?" I asked happy but not as excited as he was, "me and Demi are official!" he smiled obviously smitten.

"That's awesome bro!" I said bumping knuckles with him. While he was there explaining the whole thing to me I slowly realised my attention was going back to Miley still laying there twirling her locks between her fingers.

"Bro?" Joe said snapping his fingers in my face. "Yeah what Joe?" I asked not sure what he said, "I said aren't you happy for me?" he said smiling, "ecstatic" I laughed back.

"Were you staring at Miley?" he asked looking over at her, I laughed at him, "don't be stupid" I lied laughing at him and he smirked at me knowing I was lying.

**A/N once again review and let me know what you guys think, and yes this has a kind of Taylor Swift 'you belong with me' feel to it haha.**


	5. Wow Miley

**A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I'm just a bit sick. And thanks heaps for the reviews I loved them :) Oh and I do not own Miley Cyrus's song 'the Climb' even though I wish I did haha.**

MILEY'S POV

I hadn't realised I was sitting listening to Nick and Selena's whole conversation, well it was a bit hard not to since they were yelling. My mouth hung open when I heard Nick tell her it was over, I thought they were the signature couple, you know the bad boy and the mean girl.

All of a sudden Selena stormed out of his room and he sat on his bed. I couldn't turn my head away, then like he knew I was watching he looked up at me. I gave him an uneasy smile, not knowing what else to do and he gave me a awkward smile back.

His head turned back around and his mother was in his room. I decided not to be an eaves dropper and do something else in my room. After putting my phone on charge I read one of the girly magazines mom brought me.

I heard soft music coming from Nick's room but wasn't game enough to turn and look, then I recognized the music was actually someone playing a guitar. Out of the corner of my eye I saw it was Nick. He played the song and I was relaxing into it, boy he was good.

After a while he stopped playing guitar and I heard light talking. At that moment I heard my mom's voice from downstairs. 'Who is she talking to?' I thought to myself, the next thing I knew mom was calling me down.

"Miley phone for you" mom said once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I never heard the phone ring; I was probably too busy listening to Nick play his guitar. I took the phone from mom with a confused look on my face.

"Hello?" I said leaning against the kitchen bench.

"Hey gorgeous its daddy!" I heard my dad say on the other end of the line. My face lit up a little and I was smiling, but then I remembered why he wasn't here and it made me upset again.

"Dad! Where are you? How are you? What are you doing? When are you coming home next?" I asked, there were millions of questions I wanted to ask him.

"Whoa girly, um well I'm at work in Argentina, I'm fine, I'm in a hotel, and what was the last question sweetie?" he said chuckling a little.

"When are you coming home next?" I asked again, awaiting his answer.

"I don't know sweetie I've been working nonstop and it's just too difficult for me to give you a good answer" he sighed, "but how's school?"

I spent a while talking about what I had been up too and how mom was doing when he had to go. It was a short conversation and as soon as he hung up I looked over and mom and gave a half hearted smile.

"He's a busy man" was all I could say to her and she nodded.

The rest of the week of school passed quickly, Selena said a few nasty comments but I ignored her, Demi was planned to come over this weekend. And Nick and I talked alot, and although I'd never admit it I had a crush on him.

Friday afternoon I sat on the couch and talked to mom, like actually talked. It was good since our last good conversation was with dad. I knew it hurt her and I tried so hard not to let my own feelings about it bring her down even more.

"When is Demi coming over?" mom asked getting up to go tidy the house a little, now all the boxes were gone it looked like a house.

"She said she will be here at around five" I said looking at the clock, it was 4:30.

"Okay well can you take your school bag upstairs please?" she asked, and with that I stood up and grabbed my bag, I didn't want to argue with her.

Once i got up to my room, I decided to quickly check my emails before Demi came over. I had a few spam emails, nothing worth while looking at.

I heard two pairs of footsteps come up the stairs and then a light knock at my door.

"Miley, Demi is here baby" mom said opening my door a little.

"Come in Demi" I said smiling, Demi came in with a huge grin on her face and shut the door behind her.

We sat on my bed talking and joking for hours, we both found ourselves looking next door and laughed when we both realised what we were doing.

"You totally like Nick don't you?" she asked looking me straight in the eyes, I'm not a great liar so I shrugged and she started laughing.

"I knew it!" she yelled laughing.

"Shh" I said blushing a little, "you can't say anything to anyone because they will just laugh at me" I said looking down at my hands.

"Girls!" mom called and we got up and walked downstairs.

"Yes mom?" I asked, wondering why she was all dressed up, "I have to go into work, some sort of emergency, I'm so sorry" she said looking exhausted.

"It's alright, but when will you be coming home?" I asked curious, she sighed and then I knew she wasn't happy.

"Well don't wait up for me okay baby? I have money here for yous two to get some pizza, make sure that you keep the house locked okay?" she said gathering her stuff quickly and stopping half way out the door to blow me a kiss.

"Bye mom" I said, waving a little. As soon as she left I turned to Demi and asked what kind of pizza she liked.

After eating our pizza we watched some chick flicks and decided to go up to my room. I showed her my guitar and she was fascinated by it.

"Can you play me a song?" she asked as we sat down.

"What do you wanna hear?" I asked, she sat thinking for a while then a huge grin came on her face.

"Something you've written?" she asked, she saw me frown, "Oh Miley please? I know you have written stuff and I want to hear them, I'm sure there really goo" she said using a pleading tone and looking at me in a way I couldn't refuse.

"Okay" I said beginning a song that I had written. As I was playing Demi was smiling at me. And once I stopped she looked at me and smiled bigger.

"That was good Miley, now how bout you play the same song but sing it" she said getting ready for me to say no.

"Demi I can't sing" I said a little embarrassed, she looked at me as if I were lying; "Miley I don't care if you sound bad I just want to hear the words to it" she smiled.

After a while of back and forth talking about whether I should or not I decided I'd do it. I started playing the song and then closed my eyes and sang along.

I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

I opened my eyes once I had finished the song only to see Demi's mouth hanging open.

"Oh my god" she said smiling, "Wow Miley you sound amazing! I never knew you could sing"

"I can't really" I said a little embarrassed, she lightly punched me in the arm, "who did you sing that about?" she asked remembering the lyrics.

"Me I guess, I mean me and mom, you know with dad gone all the time" I said looking away from her eyes.

"Oh, well it was so great Miley, why don't you sing more often?" she asked still surprised, I shrugged my shoulders and she laughed a little.

That night we were dancing around my room and being complete idiots, laughing at stupid things and before we knew it we were asleep.

We woke up around the same time and smelt bacon and eggs cooking. Once we woke up a little more we walked downstairs to mom cooking for us.

"Mom! You don't have to do that, go get some sleep you were out all night' I said walking over to where she was. Her eyes were red and she had bags under her eyes and I knew she didn't get any sleep.

"Yeah seriously Mrs Stewart go have a rest we will be capable of making breakfast" Demi said seeing how tired she was, mom didn't even bother saying anything and dragged herself upstairs.

"My god" I said once she was out of ear shot, Demi nodded at me, "your mom is like so hard on herself, she shouldn't have to work all those hours" Demi said handing me some plates.

After breakfast we were sure to be as quiet as possible so mom didn't wake up. We got dressed into our swimmers and clothes over the top because we decided to go to the beach. I left mom a note saying where we were and not to bother worrying because we would be home soon.

We were walking to the beach because it was only a few minutes away from where I lived. Once we reached the beach there were alot of people there but it was too crowded. We laid our towels out on the beach and put our stuff down. Gosh it was hot.

We were there for about ten minutes before Demi jumped up and ran over to someone, once I had fixed my eyes on the person I realised it was Joe and to my luck he was with Kevin and Nick.

"Hey guys lets all go for a swim" Demi said taking her shirt and shorts off to reveal her swim suit. The boys and Danielle, who was with Kevin, took their shirts off and things off and started walking with Demi.

Demi turned back to me who was just a little embarrassed about being with Nick. she gave me the look and I quickly took my shirt and shorts off while everyone was waiting for me.

I was wearing a white bikini and felt a little self conscience about it, especially when Nick looked me up and down when he thought I wasn't looking. We were ankle deep in water when the boys ran in splashing us girls. I felt the cold water hit me and got goose bumps.

"C'mon Miley" smiling at me, knowing exactly why I wasn't willing to go in. So there I stood ankle deep in water, with Nick only a few meters in front of me showing his amazing body.

**A/N sorry its not why you guys expected its just I'm sick atm and not feeling in a writing mood, but I had to show you guys that I'm dedicated and will update always. Thanks again for your reviews :)**


	6. Hurricane Selena

**A/N So sorry last chapter was horrible, I had a bit of a writer's block and I needed to update. I'll try my hardest to fix up anything that was a little bit off in the last chapter now.**

MILEY'S POV

"Are you coming in?" Demi said walking into the water more, i nodded and started walking next to her.

We were playing around and swimming in the water, I was avoiding going Nick as much as possible. Lilly, Jen and Taylor came along too, so we all just being dorks and having fun.

I decided to get out and check to see if mom had called me. Once I got up to where our stuff was and sat on the towel I saw somebody's shadow standing over me, I looked up and Nick was smiling back at me.

I smiled back and turned to my phone, no missed calls and no new messages.

"Whatcha doing?" Nick asked sitting beside me, I put my phone away and looked at him, trying to keep my eyes on his and not his body.

"Nothing just checking my phone" I said smiling, "Why are you expecting your boyfriend to call you?" he asked smirking.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend" I said nervously looking down at my legs which were stretched out in front of me.

"I see" he said looking out to the ocean and then he smiled looking back at me, "So, Miley I never knew you were such a good singer" he said smiling at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering when he would have heard me singing, "I can't sing" I said a little nervously.

"Yes you can your amazing, I heard you singing last night, in your room" he said smiling and nudging me with his shoulder. Crap. He heard me singing?

I instantly went red with embarrassment, and got up and walked over to Demi who was out of the water talking to Joe. I left Nick with a confused look on his face; I was just too embarrassed at the thought of him hearing me sing.

NICKS POV

After hearing Miley sing so beautifully last night I had to ask her about it. Except when I asked her she totally left me sitting there. I got up and followed her over to Joe, as soon as Miley saw me she whispered something to Demi and she laughed, only to get hit in the arm by Miley.

"What's up guys?" I asked resting my arm on Kevin's shoulder.

"Nick we better head home soon, dad's planned for us all to go fishing" Kevin said who was holding on to Danielle's hand.

"What time is it?" I asked trying to look at Kevin's watch, "2:00, crap we better go' he said his eyes widening once he saw the time.

"Alright guys we'll see you later!" I said to them winking at Miley as we left. I took one last glance at her perfected body, making sure my mouth was shut so I didn't drool.

I don't know what it was about Miley, she was perfect, her long brunette hair that flowed like the ocean's breeze, her gorgeous blue eyes that you could get lost for days in, her tanned clear skin, her perfectly toned body. I really shouldn't be thinking about her like this I mean sure she was gorgeous but she was no where near popular. That's the type of girl I go for right?.

I spent hours talking myself out of liking her but every time I thought of something I shouldn't like about her it only made me want her more. Miley Stewart does things to me. Good things.

NO POV

It was obvious that when around each other they felt something. But neither of them was going to tell the other. Nick, Joe and Kevin all went fishing with their father that afternoon, Nick couldn't get Miley out of his mind and found himself completely distracted by her.

As for Miley her and Demi spent a few more hours at the beach and wound up back her house, she also couldn't get Nick out of her mind.

"Demi, why do I have to like someone so obnoxious?" she asked Demi who was eating an apple.

"Miley, you can't help who you do and don't have feelings for as much as you wish you can" Demi said.

Miley thought about it for awhile, she didn't want to like him but it's not like she could help it. He was so perfect in her eyes and when she was with him, she couldn't care if he had eight arms and green hair!

That afternoon Miley and Demi helped Miley's mom clean up a little. Then came time for Demi's dad to come pick her up for dance lessons.

"Call me later okay?" Miley said to Demi before she left and Demi nodded in agreeing.

"Mom" Miley said turning to her mother after Demi had left, "yes dear?" her mother replied.

"Can we go shopping tomorrow? I think we need a girls day, you know just me and you" Miley asked with pleading eyes towards her mother.

"Sure why not sweetie" her mom said giving her a light peck on the forehead.

That afternoon Miley and her mom baked some chocolate cupcakes, basically just finding excuses to be near each other. They both knew that Tish would be working long nights, and since Miley went to school during the day they would have hardly any time together.

When the Grey boys came home it was after dark and they were pretty buggered. When they got out of their car Nick glanced over at Miley's house, he could see her and her mom putting cake mix on each other's noses and he smiled to himself.

MILEY'S POV

Mom and I decided to make dinner together. We had roast chicken and vegetables and it was great. The more time with mom the better, i knew I would see her less and less and it almost brought me to tears thinking about it. First dad got wrapped up in work and now mom; I hated the thought so I put it on the back of my mind.

The next morning I got dressed into white shorts and a brown, loose tank top with knee high boots. I have to admit I looked pretty good, especially with my hair out and natural along with my makeup.

"Ready Miley!?" mom called form downstairs, and before I knew I was racing down the stairs and into the car.

"So mom know of any good mall's around here?" i asked realising we had no idea where we were going.

Mom looked at me and we both started laughing, we were going in circles and just passed my house again. After a while of not knowing where we were going we found a shopping mall that was pretty big. We headed inside and started shopping.

We had been there for hours when I saw someone very familiar, it was Selena. She was standing at near a handbag outlet, I was about to turn my head when I saw Nick was with her. For some reason I couldn't even explain I felt the urge to knock her out, maybe it was jealousy?.

"Hey mom lets go up to this shop" I said pointing to the handbag store they were near.

We were walking up to the store when I thought of the perfect idea, next to them was a little boy holding a juice. Without thinking twice, once we had reached the two of them I knocked the little boy causing the juice to fly up and land straight on Selena. The next thing I knew Selena was screaming so loudly everyone turned and looked at her.

Nick started laughing uncontrollably and when i saw that Selena was with another boy, who was her actual boyfriend I couldn't help but feeling bad. I mean I just see her talking to Nick and I cause someone to spill juice all over her! What was I thinking?

I quickly pulled mom into the store before she could find out it was me but it was too late, "Miley Stewart you wait!" I heard her yell and I quickly pulled mom away so she didn't hear her.

"Was that young lady talking to you Miley?" mom asked obviously not as deaf as I wished she were, "I don't think so" I lied and quickly drew her attention to a bag so she couldn't tell I was lying.

The rest of the day I enjoyed thoroughly and after a few more hours mom and I came home.

"I had a good day mom, thanks for taking me" I said once we got inside.

"That's alright, now take your new stuff to your room, I have to call your aunty" she said walking towards the phone.

I had gotten two new tank tops and a pair of purple skinny jeans. I was in my room looking at them again and putting them away when I heard someone clear their throat. I spun around to see Nick at his window with his head out of it.

"I saw what you did to Selena today" he said smiling from ear to ear, oh how my heart melted.

"What are you talking about? She spilled her own juice and then blamed it on me" I lied putting my tops into my closet.

"Miley I saw you walking to her from the other side of the mall and then you pushed that kid, and then his juice fell on her" he said laughing a little.

I just looked at him like a little kid that got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. He started laughing, "It was pretty good Miley, who knew such a 'goodie toe shoes' could be so gutsy".

"I'm not a 'goodie toe shoes'!" I defended myself putting me hands on my hips.

"Boy your hot when you're mad" he said walking away, but taking one last glance at me.

I blushed at his comment but stood there with my hands on my hips even though he wasn't there, my mom was coming up to my room so I turned back to face the door she was about to open.

"Miley were you just talking to someone?" she asked looking around my room.

"No mom just myself" I replied, she looked past me into Nicks room and back at me, "why are you blushing?" she asked smiling.

"I was thinking of something really embarrassing?" I said more like a question. She nodded, still smiling and left my room and shutting the door. I turned back to Nick's room and thankfully he wasn't in there.

My mobile started ringing, it was Demi.

"Hello?" I answered putting the phone between my shoulder and my ear and continued cleaning my room.

"Hey Miley" Demi answered, bubbly as usual, "How was you and your moms day?" she asked, of course I told her all about the Selena incident, every now and then pausing because I'm sure she couldn't hear me over her uncontrollable laughter.

We were on the phone for an hour before I had to go for dinner, I could smell the dinner from the Grey's house, it smelt like stir fry?

Well at my house we had mom's best homemade pasta. I didn't want to bring up dad in our conversation but I couldn't help it.

"Mom has dad called or anything?" I asked, she swallowed her food before turning to me.

"No but when I called your aunty she said he was coming back to America next week sometime" she said playing with her food.

"What!" I almost yelled back, "he has the time to call his sister but he doesn't have the time to call his wife and kid!?" I said furious.

"Honey he hadn't talked to her in such a long time and he was busy, he told her to pass the message on" she said trying to calm me down a little.

"No he should have called us and told us to pass the message on to her" I said not yelling but still angry. "If he had the decently to buy a cell phone maybe we wouldn't have this problem" I said, mom just letting me vent and not saying anything to me.

After a few minutes of silence I turned to mom, "sorry mom" I said almost a whisper. "Its fine" she smiled squeezing my hand.

After dessert I and mom watched our normal Sunday night shows. She soon fell asleep on the couch, she looked so peaceful and comfortable I wasn't game enough to move her. I turned the TV off and locked up the house.

Be the time I got into my bedroom I was exhausted, I fell onto my bed and landed so comfortably I didn't want to get back up.

"Night Miley" Nick said making me jump almost out of my skin, when I looked at him he was smiling, "Night nick" I said shutting my curtains as did he.

As soon as I crawled into bed I fell asleep. The next morning mom woke me, my alarm didn't go off, I jumped into the shower and washed my hair. When I got out I changed into a pair of dark blue denim shorts and a black and loose white tank top.

Once I got to school I walked up to Lily and Demi soon came hand in hand with Joe. The day was going pretty normally.

At lunch our whole group was talking when we were interrupted by Hurricane Selena's whiny voice.

"Miley freaking Stewart" she began and we all turned and looked at her, her friends Megan and Kelly standing on either side of her. "You're going to pay for what you did" she said grabbing something out of Megan's hand.

Before I could say anything she was pouring soup all over me, I heard everyone gasp and then her and her friends laugh. I wiped the hair off my face and looked up at her, "never mess with me again" she said before walking away.

Everyone's eyes left her and focused on me, and I mean everyone. My entire new white shirt was stained and I stunk like all sorts of things.

"Oh Miley" Demi said looking over me, I didn't know what to say.

"Uh-" was all I could say, I was going bright red with embarrassment and like I always do I ran out of the cafeteria, soon after Demi ran after me.

NICKS POV

So I just witnessed Selena pour all her soup over Miley, I could tell Miley was pretty embarrassed by it, especially with everyone staring at her. She ran out of the cafeteria and Demi left with her, I looked over at Selena who was laughing and walking out the other way. I ran up in front of her stopping her in her tracks.

"What the hell Selena!?" I yelled furious, she looked me up and down wondering why I was sticking up for Miley.

"Revenge is sweet Nick, now move" she said pushing me, I didn't move, "If you every upset Miley again you'll regret it' I said before walking back into the cafeteria.

**A/N review please. Oh and BTW did you see what Kanye west did to Taylor at the vmas ? what a prick!!! Anyways review hope you like xD**


	7. Hey Dork

**A/N Thankyou all for the reviews. Oh and I just want to say RIP to the amazing Patrick Swayze he was an amazing actor and was loved by everyone. What an inspiration he was to all.**

MILEYS POV

I was running toward the girls bathroom when I heard someone running up behind me, "Miley, c'mon let's get you cleaned up" Demi said grabbing my arm and leading me into the girls toilets.

"I hate her with every inch of my body" I said looking at myself in the mirror at the mess she had made.

"Do you have any spare shirts?" Demi asked looking at my stained white tank top, I looked up at her and let my head fall back.

"No!" I said shutting my eyes, "me either" Demi said trying to get as much bits of food out of my hair as she could.

"We might have to go to the head of drama teacher and ask if we can borrow a top for the day" Demi said giving me an apologetic look, I rolled my eyes and we both started walking to the drama rooms.

"Mrs. Kannel?" I asked shyly to the teacher going through a box of props, she looked me up and down and gave me an unhappy look.

"Um I was wondering if I could possibly borrow a shirt from the costumes, because I had a little accident' I said giving her a weak smile.

"Come with me love" she said nicely leading Demi and me into a little room full of costumes.

"Take your pick, but I need it back tomorrow, clean" she said smiling and leaving the room. I looked over all the shirts and could only find stuff either really out dated or really ridiculous.

"This is nice" Demi said holding up a grey long sleeved shirt, I gave her a unimpressed look, "Miley c'mon this is the best your gonna find" she said throwing it at me and leaving me in the room to change.

The top was fitted with a low neck line and had a hole at the end of the sleeve for your thumb to go through. When I came out Demi led me back into the toilets to wash my hair as best as possible without shampoo or conditioner.

When we got back lunch only had a few minutes to go and everyone was staring at me. I tried my best to ignore them but I could hear Selena laughing at me from across the room.

"Hey your back!" Lily said when I walked back over to our table; I could see Nick looking at me from his table only a meter or so away from ours. I gave him a weak smiled and he gave me one back.

The day couldn't end soon enough for me, as soon as I got into the car I let out a huge sigh.

"Why are you wearing that shirt?" mom asked as we were leaving school grounds, I looked down at the shirt that I had borrowed and then was reminded again of what happened earlier.

"I spilt some soda on myself at lunch and I borrowed this from school" I said looking out the window so she couldn't tell I was lying. She gave a small chuckle.

"Clumsy Miley strikes again" she laughed her eyes sticking to the road, I gave a fake laugh back, and when we pulled up at our house I basically ran inside. I threw off the shirt I had been wearing put on my 'paramore' tee that I had gotten when I saw them in concert once.

I didn't have any homework or assignments to do so I sat down in front of the TV and asked mom about her day at work. Then she told me how on Thursday and Friday she would be working the night shifts. After a while I decided to take my dog Sophie for a walk. So I through on a hoodie and off I went.

Where I used to live I used to walk my dog everyday but in this new town I wasn't so sure where everything was and whether it was safe enough to walk my dog. We walked along the beach and closed my eyes as the ocean breeze ran through my hair causing me to get goose bumps.

Little did I know that walking along an empty beach with your eyes closed wasn't a smart idea, I felt something hard run into me, or me run into it and then I was on the ground. It took me a few seconds to register what happened and when I opened my eyes I saw Nicks hand offering to help me up.

"You alright?" he asked once I had got to my feet, I checked myself over straightening myself up a little. When I looked at him he was looking back at me genuinely concerned, not like at school when he laughed at me.

"I'm good" I said smiling, I looked at Sophie who had her tongue out staring up at me too.

"You sure like running into me don't you?" he said smugly, I smiled a little "Maybe if you were watching where you were going" I said sarcastically.

"This coming from you who had her eyes shut?" he laughed, "well if I had my eyes shut why would you run into me!" I said smiling but having a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"I was jogging along with my eyes shut and when I opened them I saw you but it was too late to stop" he said scratching the back of his neck.

I started laughing and he laughed too, "Your such a dork" I said walking past him still laughing. I could hear him laughing too and when I turned around to look at him he winked at me and jogged off.

When I got home mom was on the phone to one of her work friends so I decided to call Lilly. So I walked up to my room and lay across my bed waiting for Lilly to pick up.

"Hello?" she answered a little puffed out by the sounds of it.

"Hey Lilly, whatcha doing?" I asked trying to get the conversation started.

We talked for half an hour about random things and we organised for me to go over to her house tomorrow afternoon and stay for dinner. She wanted to tell me all about her crush on Oliver.

The next morning came around and before I knew I was at school. "Hey dork" I said to Nick as I passed him in the halls, he gave me the goofiest grin and turned to me, "Hey clumsy" then walked off.

I couldn't help but smile the whole day as me and Nick constantly teased each other but we were only joking.

After the bell rang for the last time that day I hurried to find Lilly so we could go over to her house, she was standing by a tree talking to Demi and after a few minutes of talking we said goodbye to Demi and left in Lilly's mom's car.

"Mom this is my friend Miley, Miley this is my mom" Lilly introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Miley" her mom smiled at me, "nice to meet you too Mrs. Truscott" I replied politely.

When we got to Lilly's house and got inside she offered me a soda and we went up to her room. "Wow your room is very cosy" I said opening my can of soda.

"It's the smallest room in the house, even the bathroom is bigger" she joked and we laughed.

We quickly did our geography homework that we had together and then after that Lilly put on some music and we talked all things boys.

"So you do like Oliver?" I asked a little while into our conversation.

"Yes I have for so long now, but I know he doesn't like me" she said a little upset, 'hey you don't know that! I'm sure he is probably thinking the same thing about you, you know" I said smiling at her. Suddenly her smile reappeared.

"You reckon?" she asked and I nodded. After a little while of talking about her and Oliver she turned all the questions on to me, "So Miley I know you get all googly eyed over Nick, how long have you liked him for? What made you like him?" she asked leaning forward a little expectantly.

I shuffled in my seat a little uncomfortably, Lilly didn't know I liked him but still I got a bit nervous telling anyone. I glanced up at her and smiled, she was willing to play nice and tell me all about her feelings for Oliver then shouldn't I be nice enough to tell her my feelings for Nick?

"Um I haven't really liked him all that long, I don't know he is just the type of person I could see myself being with, and when I'm around him sure I feel nervous but I also feel happy and like we are meant to be you know?" I said blushing and turning my head away from her mid sentence.

"Aww that is the sweetest thing, does he know you like him?" she asked eating a carrot stick.

"No! No and he won't know so don't tell him Lilly please?" I begged, she just laughed and gave me her word.

We were just playing around in Lilly's room for a bit longer before we went and jumped on her trampoline then it was dinner time. We had sushi my favourite, I bet I looked like a pig scoffing down my food like that in front of her family, but they didn't say anything.

Not long after dinner my mom showed up to pick me up.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Truscott dinner was great" I smiled when they walked me to their door.

"We loved having you hear, you're welcome any time" they smiled back

"Bye Lilly see you tomorrow" I waved and she waved back. When I got into the car mom looked pretty dressed up.

"Hey mom, where have you been?" I asked looking at her

"I went out for dinner with the boss" mom laughed, "You know as a work meeting' she added.

"Sounds expensive" I said thinking of all the high priced restaurants in this town.

The next morning at school Selena walked past me making sure her shoulder pushed me enough to shove into the person I was standing next too. It just so happened to be Oliver.

"Hey Oliver" I said once I recovered from being pushed.

"Hey Miley" he smiled back at me as we walked through the halls, I saw this as the perfect time to see how he felt about Lilly.

After a few minutes of casual talking I decided I ask him about her. "Oliver, I see how you look at Lilly you obviously have something for her" I said testing the water.

He looked down on me like I had caught him; "if you tell her I'll kill you" he smiled down at me.

"I won't but maybe you should tell her you never know she might feel the same way" I said leaving him in his own thoughts.

After school I was walking to the spot where mom parks her car when Lilly ran up beside me, she had a huge grin planted on her face.

"Miley thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" she started to almost scream. "Oliver and I are going out because you told him to tell me his feelings!" she said hugging me.

"Well I'm really happy for you Lilly" I smiled and hugged her back. At that moment my mom pulled up and not wanting to keep her waiting I jumped into the car. She looked happier than usual; she must have had a good day of work or something.

As usual I did my homework and my daily chores, along with walking my dog which wasn't a chore it was just time for me to get away and think. And as usual on the beach I would pass Nick running every time he would smile at me my heart would skip a beat and sometimes he would stop and talk.

Thursday at school went by like a normal day except I walked home because mom was working late. I spent the afternoon doing my normal things, this time deciding to clean the whole house for mom. For dinner I had some toasties, I wasn't really that hungry and soon enough I was in bed asleep.

Friday was almost the same except I ordered Chinese for dinner. Luckily they delivered and when I got my dinner I saw someone sitting in the gutter out the front of the Grey house.

I stood there even after the delivery guy left before I realised it was Nick. I decided to walk up o him and sit by him. He was startled when I sat down next to him.

"Hey Nick" I said softly looking up in to his eyes.

"Hey Miley, what are you doing out here?" he asked looking at the food in my hand. I shrugged.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, here have you eaten?" I asked taking out my food and offering him some, I brought too much anyways in case mom came home early and needed something for dinner.

"Thanks" he said taking some chopsticks and eating out of a box that I had passed to him.

"So... why are you out here all alone?" I asked putting some food in my mouth.

"I had a fight with my dad and needed to vent" he admitted, he turned his eyes from his food to me, "what about you?" he asked.

I turned and looked up at him too, "Well mom's working one of her late nights and she won't be home until early in the morning, and I saw you out here alone" I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Well wasn't that nice of you?" he said nudging me with his shoulder. We talked for a while even after we finished eating and soon enough we found ourselves sitting on the grass in front of our houses. We were laughing and talking and just being happy, he made me blush a few times saying how adorable I looked when I laughed.

"Miley?' he asked out of the blue with a serious look on his face, "can I do something?" he asked looking straight into my eyes.

"Um sure I guess" I said a little confused but looking just as serious as he was.

Slowly his hand came up to my face caressing my cheek, which caused my heart to almost jump out of my skin. Then without looking away from my eyes and me not looking away from his he slowly leaned in so his face was only an inch away from mine. The tips of our noses touched sending sparks all through me, he turned his face slightly and with the slowest movements he placed his lips on mine. It was like the world had stopped moving and it was just me and him. He kissed me softly and our lips were moving together, I lifted my hand to the back of his neck and ran my fingers through his perfect curls. The kiss deepened and felt more passionate and just as things were going further his mom called out to him.

We quickly pulled away still dazzled by the kiss, "Nick come back inside please!" she said luckily enough she couldn't see me.

"Coming mom!" Nick called, he turned back to me and gave me a smile, "I'll see you Miley, thanks for tonight it was... amazing' he said getting up then helping me to my feet.

"Bye Nick" I said and watched him walk back inside, just as he went into the door he turned to me and gave me another smile,

**A/N Oh Niley much? Please review to everyone who read I really appreciate them like you would not believe! Miley's first day of tour is on right now and she is singing as I type! Did you guys see the bike she came down on? AMAZING!! Anyways review and enjoy love you all!**


	8. Lies

**A/N I haven't really got anything to say but enjoy!**

Miley's POV

I slowly walked back into my house not being able to wipe the smile off my face. Had me and Nick really just kissed?

The whole night I couldn't get that kiss out of my head, I know it probably meant nothing but it still made me feel on cloud nine. Suddenly the phone rang interrupting my train of thought.

"Hello?" I answered walking back over to the couch with the phone in my hand.

"Hey baby its mom, I'm just ringing to say I mighten be home when you wake up" she said calmly.

"Why? Is your stupid boss making you work? Mom it's so not worth it he's such a prick" I said furious that her boss was overworking her.

"No honey its fine, don't get angry, but I'll see you later alright?" she said, wait was she laughing?

"Um okay mom I'll see you tomorrow?" I said confused at why she would be laughing at having to work longer hours.

"Love you" she said one last time before hanging up. I shook of the anger and started thinking about Nick again.

After a few hours of Friday night movies, I fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning I woke to someone turning the doorknob. I jumped up realising mom wasn't going to be home until later. I started to get a little worried at who was trying to get into my house, and being the huge wuss I am instead of looking through the eyehole in the door I grabbed a umbrella, opened the door and started screaming hoping whoever it was would run away.

"Whoa! Settle down its me, it's me!" dad said with his hands up in a defensive position.

"Dad!" I screamed throwing myself on him not caring that all the neighbours were watching me, because of my screaming of course.

"What are you doing back here? You never told me you were coming' I said still hugging him, then I realised that mom had told me last week that he was coming.

"I've missed you bud" he said once I let him go, "Let's get inside before your neighbours call the police" he laughed as we walked inside.

I put his stuff up in mom's room and gave him another huge hug. I couldn't believe he was right here in front of me.

"Where's your mother?" he asked looking confused, I sighed.

"She's at work, her stupid boss makes her work long hours all the time, I don't know why she does it" I said crossing my arms annoyed.

"Oh I see" he said nodding then turning to make himself a coffee. "What's planned for today bud?" he asked.

"Well nothing but now your here I guess mom and I could show you around our new town right?" I said getting excited.

"Anything for you" he said kissing my forehead. We spent a few hours catching up and washing my dog and just having some good father daughter time. Mom turned up looking better than I expected for someone who had worked all night.

"Mom, Mom! Dad's here!" I shouted as soon as she came through the door. She looked behind me at him and then turned to me and smiled.

"Billy" she said passing him to get a coffee, "Tish" he replied nodding his head. My smile faded when I saw how they didn't kiss each other hello or hug or anything.

"Yeah you seem real excited to see dad don't you" I whispered to mom when dad had gone to the bathroom. She glared at me.

"Miley, do you expect me to be happy and joyful after a whole night of work?" she shot back staring me down.

"Mom it's not that hard to do when you love and miss someone" I said before running up the stairs trying not to worry about whatever was wrong with mom.

After I had a shower to clean up a bit I ran back downstairs excitedly. "Mom, dad lets go out today and just have some fun, you know some family time!" I said jumping up and down and watching my parents give me a weak smile.

"Sure let's go!" dad said grabbing his keys and giving mom a look; "Alright let me get my purse" mom said walking into the kitchen then back out to us.

We spent the whole day looking around the town. I tried to be happy I was with my family but it didn't feel right, there was no love between my parents. We even went to the next town over to go to a great shopping centre my dad had heard about. When we came home it was just on dark and we had picked up some things to have for dinner.

Despite my mom and dad barley talking at dinner I talked to dad while I could. I knew that on Monday he would pick up his things and head off to work again on the other side of the country!

"Can't you stay a little longer dad; we've missed you so much!" I said as I was packing up the table.

"I would love to bud but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do" he said looking at me then mom. I sighed knowing I would lose the fight even if I went on for hours.

We watched lots of movies and laughed all night, well that's taking it a bit far, I laughed at dad and mom pretended to enjoy herself.

"Oh man I'm off to bed" I said getting off the couch and kissing them both.

"Night baby" mom said smiling back at me.

"Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite" dad laughed and I laughed along too, it was corny but it sounded funny coming from dad.

I crawled into my bed and just laid there thinking. Half an hour later I was still awake, I couldn't sleep so I decided to go downstairs and get a nice glass of milk. When I reached the top of the stairs I could hear mom and dad arguing so I stopped and started eaves dropping.

"No Billy you will not be telling her! She will never forgive us" mom said as a whispered yell.

"Well she's going to find out sometime isn't she? Its best off tell her now Tish, we cant keep lying to her" dad said back.

"No!" mom said quite loudly this time.

"Tish would you stop being so immature, we have to tell her!" dad said, this was my queue I ran down the stairs.

"Tell me what?" I demanded getting ready for whatever they had to tell me.

"Nothing go upstairs honey" mom said putting her hand for her forehead.

"No, tell me now" I said turning towards dad. He looked and back to me sighing, "Sit down Miley" he said gesturing towards the couch.

"No id rather stand thank you" I said through my teeth. "Okay" he said scratching his head.

"Billy no, you're going to ruin everything!" mom shouted. Dad ignored her taking in a breath.

"Miley, your mother and I aren't together any more, in fact we haven't been for the past six years, you were so young so we decided to keep pretending we were together. Things got hard and I decided to move out but instead of telling you this I decided to blame it on work I'm so, so sorry' he said.

It was like the wind had knocked me over; I stood there stunned I didn't say anything. What did they expect me to say 'oh I don't care if you have lied to me for 6 years lets go back to playing happy families'.

"Honey we are both seeing other people, that's why we moved here, the man I was seeing offered me a job here, he's my boss" she started, looking at me as if she was too scared to continue. "And all the days I spent late out at work I was with him" she said like it was a sin.

I stood there looking between them both; I tried swallowing the lump that was building up in my throat. I could feel the tears fill my eyes and threaten to overflow but I wouldn't let them.

"And I'm engaged to a women back home" dad said looking down at the ground. "I'm so sorry Miley" he said sincerely.

"No" I said furious, "I don't care if you are sorry! You both lied to me for six years! SIX YEARS!" I yelled tears still in my eyes. "How could you stand there every morning and put on an act that you missed dad, how could you lie to me and think it would all turn out fine!?" I screamed letting out every emotion I had.

"Miley-" my mom began reaching her hand out and touching mine, "No! Don't you touch me, I don't know you anymore, I HATE YOU" I screamed stepping back, "both of you" I said looking at dad and running up the stairs tears flowing down my cheeks.

Neither mom nor dad followed me; I guess they thought I needed time. I got out a bag and threw in everything I would need for a few days. I threw on a hoodie and my converse and jumped out of my window onto a ledge then onto the grass. I ran as fast as I could down my street and when I got to the beach I sat on a bench and cried.

I sat looking out into the ocean, not knowing where I was going to go or what I was going to do. I never wanted to go back there; they lied to me for years and never even planned on telling me.

"Miley, what's wrong are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice say, I looked up and from the light of the moon I could see Nick's features.

"What Nick?" I asked trying to disguise my torn voice but failing miserably. "Miley I heard yelling and then I saw you in your room crying and then you packed your stuff and jumped out the window, so I followed you" he said sitting next to me.

"It doesn't matter Nick" trying to wipe the tears that were flowing down my cheeks.

"Yes it does, I hate seeing you cry" he said putting one hand on my back.

"Why does it even matter to you, I'm just another girl aren't i?" I said still looking away from him.

"Miley I'm not like that I promise you. Now tell me everything" he said moving a bit of hair from my face.

I told him everything from when dad showed up this morning to when we went out for the day to the fight. He listened and when I was done I hadn't realised I was sobbing uncontrollably into his chest and he was gently rubbing my back.

"I never want to see them again, I hate them" I cried leaning into him closer. "It's ok Miley" he said gripping me tighter. We were sitting there for a while and I wasn't crying so much now, I looked up at him and he was looking down at me.

"Nick I can't go back there, not tonight" I said looking deep into his eyes.

"I know Miley but you can't stay out here either, come with me" he said releasing me and standing up. I stood slowly and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I pushed my head into his chest as we slowly walked back to his house.

"Will your mom care?" I asked my voice small and vulnerable, and shook his head.

We walked through his door and as soon as his mom saw me she came straight over.

"Nick?" she asked looking between both of us

"Mom she's had a fight with her parents and she needs somewhere to stay just for the night" he said, I didn't bother to look up at is expression I just looked at his mom's.

"Okay well ill get some sheets and make you up a bed on the couch" she said looking at me and giving me a sympathetic look. Nick was still holding onto me and I was still leaning into him, he looked down at me and I looked up at him, he gave me a weak smile and moved some hair out of my face again.

"Um can I use your bathroom?" I asked realising I must look a mess. He nodded "Just up the stairs and the second door on the left, you can't miss it" he said releasing his grip on me. I slowly walked up the stairs, he was right you couldn't miss the bathroom. When I looked into the mirror my eyes were puffy and red. I washed my face and made my way back down stairs where it looked like Nick was filling his mom in on everything.

"Miley you can sleep in Nick's room and Nick can sleep out here sweetie" Denise said walking over to me and put her arm around me leading me up to Nick's room. Once we were in there Nick quickly ran and picked a few things up and smiled at me.

"Sorry about the mess" he said, but I didn't care if it was messy.

"It doesn't matter" I said smiling back

"Okay c'mon nick she's probably very tired" Denise said waving for Nick to come over to the door. "Goodnight Miley" she said leaving.

Nick turned to me and gave me a hug, "Night Miley" he said smiling, "Night Nick" I replied.

**A/N sorry it's a little short but I was in a sad mood so I had to write this. Everyone review I need more reviews to keep me inspired and like Miley says 'Everybody needs inspiration' haha love you all!**


	9. Let's Talk

**A/N I really appreciate the reviews guys. HAPPY 17****th**** BIRTHDAY NICKYY 3333**

Nick's POV

Seeing Miley so upset made me upset. I never thought I would say this but I never ever want to see Miley like that again, it is horrible. And the worst part is knowing I couldn't take the pain she had away the only thing I could do was make her feel a bit better.

As I lay there on the couch with everyone else in bed asleep my thoughts trail back to Miley. After awhile I finally get to sleep, dreaming about Miley of course. In my dream she was running towards me crying I didn't know what was wrong with her but she was screaming out to me. Just as I reach out and grab to grab her hand she vanishes, I can't find her anywhere I scream her name but there is no answer. Then I woke up covered in sweat, it took me a second to realise it was only a dream and if I walked upstairs into my bedroom Miley would be there.

I got up and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of juice, when I heard footsteps running down the stairs, I turned around to see Joe running up to me.

"Nick! There's a girl in your bedroom!" he said with a shocked expression on his face, "Miley is in your bedroom!" he said pointing up the stairs.

"Uh yes Joe she crashed here last night, you know she got into a fight with her parents" I said trying not to laugh at his expression.

"Maybe you should tell me next time" he said looking a little settled but still had a funny expression on his face. I finished drinking my glass and walked upstairs, tiptoeing when I came near my room. I had to go in and get some clothes to put on; I slowly turned the knob and walked in. She was still asleep wrapped up in my sheets. I smiled to myself at how cute she looked lying in my bed; I was still staring at her when i tripped over my guitar case. I tried to fall as quietly as possible but I had no such luck.

"Nick?" she asked groggily.

"Uh yeah, sorry I was just getting some clothes, you know" I said standing up and scratching the back of my neck.

"It's okay, what time is it?" she asked laughing and sitting up.

"Um 9:20" I said looking at my alarm clock, I turned back around to the dresser and got my clothes out, when I turned around she was standing up fixing her hair. She turned and looked at me and gave me a smile which I couldn't help returning, even in the mornings she looked beautiful.

"Okay well I'm just going to jump in the shower I'll see you in a minute?" I said walking towards the door.

"Okay see you" she laughed. I kept the picture of her smiling in my head while I was in the shower it was nice to see her like this and not upset like last night.

When I came downstairs mom and dad were up too. Mom was cooking breakfast and talking to Miley in the kitchen and dad and Joe were watching TV. When I came down the stairs Miley and mom turned and looked at me, so I walked over to them.

"Morning baby" mom said squeezing my shoulder, "Morning mom" I said looking over her shoulder to see what she was cooking.

"The usual Sunday morning breakfast mom?" I asked once I saw the bacon and eggs cooking in one pan and the pancakes cooking in the other. Mom liked to make a huge Sunday morning breakfast; I guess it was a tradition or something.

"As always, I was just filling in Miley here on how we've had them every Sunday morning" she said turning to Miley and smiling. I noticed Miley had changed into shorts and a top showing off her perfect legs.

"Sorry to bore you Miley" I said smiling, mom punched my arm lightly and Miley laughed, music to my ears. Breakfast tasted extra good today, I don't know if it was because whether mom was trying to make an impression on Miley or the fact that Miley sat opposite me smiling every time we locked eyes.

Miley's POV

After my delicious breakfast and a small talk to Denise about how my mom and dad meant the best by me I decided I should go home and sort this out.

"Thank you so much for breakfast and for letting me stay the night" I said to Denise and Nick before I left.

"Miley you are welcome here anytime' she smiled.

"Thanks, I'll see you later Nick" I said giving a small wave and walking out the door towards my house.

I didn't know what I was going to say to them, what do you say to people that have lied to you? I decided to wing it, whatever I needed to say will come to me I didn't need to rehearse.

I opened the door and my mom came running over to me and pulled me into a hug, I saw dad sigh a breath of relief. I didn't hug mom back I kept my hands on my sides and once she realised she turned and looked at me.

"We were so worried about you Miley! if Denise hadn't called us I don't know what I would have done" she said pain and worry all through her eyes.

"Please don't" I said, "I don't want to hear how much you were worried about me, just explain to me everything not skipping any detail" I said looking between them, no emotion in my face.

We sat down and talked, they explained everything like I had asked skipping no detail. Mom's eyes watered and I could see the hurt on dads face, I did understand it was hard for them, and I did understand it was hard to tell their teenage daughter how their relationship had deteriorated.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered to them, tears in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. 'I was being such a drama queen about how it affected me and I didn't even think how hard it was for you" I said dad came and sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You know what lets go get some ice cream" dad said trying to lighten the mood, mom actually flashed him a genuine smile and I hugged him.

When we came back home I checked my phone. Five new messages, two were from Lilly telling me that she and Oliver spent the weekend together, one was from mom wondering where I was, another from Demi wondering why I was at Nick's because Joe told her and the last one was from Nick wondering how it went with my parents.

I walked up to my bedroom and poked my head out of the window; luckily Nick was in his room.

"Nick!" I called so he would turn around when he saw me he smiled and came over to his window.

"How did it go?" he asked looking at my face to see if I had any signs of being upset.

"Actually it went fine, we talked and I realised it wasn't all about me, then we went for ice-cream" I said smiling, he chuckled a little.

"That's good, so are you all good with them now?" he asked shifting to a comfortable position.

"Sort of, I mean it will never be like it was before and things are still a bit awkward but I think ill manage" I smiled back. "What have you been doing?" I asked sitting down on my window seat.

"Nothing I went out for a surf but the waves weren't very good so I came back" he said giving me a heart melting smile. I blushed and looked down smiling trying to cover it up.

"What?" he said in a chuckle obviously seeing my blush, "Am I making you blush?" he asked smiling at me.

"Don't be a dork Nick" I said trying my best to give him a death stare but failing.

"You do!" he said smiling again and laughing, I gave him a look and walked away from the window shouting "Do not!".

I was still smiling when I ran down the stairs and dad was looking at me funny "Who are you yelling at?" he asked still confused.

"Oh just my neighbour, he's being a dork" I said laughing to myself.

"So you like him?" dad said out of the blue, I looked up at him.

"No dad, he is just a friend" I said shaking my head and walking into the kitchen, he followed of course.

"Well when I was in high school teasing was a sign of flirting" he said smirking at me.

"Well that was back then, these days things are different, I don't like him" I lied avoiding is eyes.

"Yes the dates may have changed but that doesn't mean body language and feelings have changed" he said leaning against the countertop smirking like he knew I was lying.

"Dad you don't know what you're talking about" I said opening the fridge and getting out some dip.

"c'mon Miley you can tell me' he said stealing one of my chips and dipping it in the dip then eating it.

"There is nothing to tell you dad" I said shaking my head, I was never going to tell my dad he was the type that would tell Nick even if he promised he wouldn't.

With that he laughed and left the room. After a while of nothing to do I decided to take Sophie for a walk, even though the beach would probably be full this time of day and how hot it was I went anyway.

We walked along our usual track leading to the beach; it wasn't as crowded as I expected it to be. I saw lots of people from my school, some waved and some ignored me, whatever they were probably friends of Selena's or something. Speaking of which just as I was starting to think the day was going pretty well I see Selena coming my way with a huge smile on her face?

"Nice err dog" she said looking at my dog then back to me.

"Uh yeah" I said looking confused as to why she was talking to me.

"Look rat stay the hell away from Nick, he is not yours nor will he ever be" she said looking down at me and getting surprisingly close to my face.

"What are you talking about!?' I asked confused, I took a step back away from her.

"I saw you coming from his house this morning, now stay the hell away or you'll be in trouble' she said through her teeth and leaning in as much as possible.

"What does it matter to you anyway he is not your boyfriend anymore, so maybe you should stop spying on him and whoever comes and goes through his door Selena" I said coldly, just wanting to push her right over so she would fall flat on her face and everybody would laugh.

"Watch your back Stewart" she said walking past me making sure her shoulder hit into me hard.

I didn't even bother replying so I started walking back home deciding I should probably tell Nick that she is watching him. I walked into my street and down to his house. I lightly knocked twice on the door only to have Joe answer it.

"Hey Miley?" he asked a little confused.

"Hey Joe is Nick around?" I asked smiling at his face. He turned around and called out to Nick saying that I was at the door for him. All of a sudden he came running down the stairs and stopped in front of the door.

"Hey Miley" he said smiling. "Do you want to come in?"

"Um no I just came around to let you know that I saw Selena on the beach and she warned me to stay away from you because she saw me leave your house this morning, I think she got some crazy idea that we were together or something" I said laughing at the last bit knowing how much I wished it were true.

"Okay then... that's weird, so she's watching me?" he asked looking confused.

"Um yeah, I think she wants you" I laughed and then he laughed too.

"Well thanks for telling me ill be sure to lock all my windows and doors and make sure if you come over again you come in through the back door" he joked and we laughed at that too.

"You're crazy" I laughed, "Um well I better get going back I promised I wouldn't be long, its my last day that dad is he" I said picking up Sophie and holding onto her.

"Okay well ill catch ya later Miley" he said smiling.

"Yep see you" I smiled and walked back over to my house.

When I got in the door mom was doing laundry and dad was on the couch with his feet up. After I let Sophie go I ran over to him and gave him a huge cuddle.

"I'm gonna miss this" I said a little upset that he was leaving so soon, he cuddled me back tightly.

"Me too bud me too" he replied.

"Dad, why don't you and your girlfriend move to this town, I mean I'd love to meet her and we can be closer together?" I asked sitting up and putting my hands together as if I were begging. Mom came out from the laundry and was staring at us, waiting for dad's answer too.

"Miles I don't know, I mean id have to ask Melanie and your mother wouldn't want me around all the time" he said, I could tell he was a little disappointed.

"Well mom won't mind and if Melanie doesn't want to dump her she can't get in the way of a father and daughter" I said a little harshly but at the same time in my begging tone.

"Miley" he chuckled and when he looked at me I gave him a sad face pouting my bottom lip downwards. "I'll think about it" he finished and I gave him a huge hug, I looked over at mom and she was smiling too.

Maybe this way I can have everything special to me in one place. Mom, dad, my family, my friends and Nick.

**A/N sorry it was mostly a filler chapter but review anyways because every review makes me want to write more. So who wants her dad to move to her town and who wants him to stay where he is and only come in a few times to visit? PLEASEEE review and let me know.**


	10. When you look me in the eyes

**A/N Thank you again for the reviews and ideas loved them :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or The Jonas Brothers song, when you look me in the eyes.**

Miley's POV

The rest of the day I spent with dad, we went out for dinner that night and it made me completely forget about mom and him splitting up. And for once in a very long time I felt like my happy family was back.

As soon as I got home I kissed mom and dad goodnight and slowly walked up to my room. Sophie was curled up on my bed, "aww" I said allowed at how cute she was.

"Hey Miles" Nick said walking over to his window seat.

"Hey Nicky" I said sitting on mine resting the sleeping Sophie on my belly.

"How was the rest of your day?" he asked picking up his guitar and tuning it.

"It was good, really good" I smiled. "So you play the guitar?" I asked he looked up from tuning it and smiled.

"Everyday" he smiled, "you wanna hear a song?" he asked smiling at me. I nodded and smiled encouragingly at him.

"Okay well this is a song I've been working on, it's not finished so..." he said sitting up a little bit and resting the guitar comfortably on his lap.

"I don't care I'm sure it sounds good" I said patting Sophie. He smiled back at me and starting playing his guitar, I closed my eyes and listened to his voice get lost in it.

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

Cause when you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

Slowly I found myself falling asleep to the sound of his beautiful voice. I fell asleep with a smile spread right across my face.

I woke up the next morning in the same position except Sophie wasn't there. I rubbed my eyes gently and looked through my window remembering how last night Nick had sung me to sleep. He was in his room on his window seat asleep too. I smiled to myself at his cuteness if only I could go over to him and cuddle up with him and get him so sing to me again.

I slowly descended from the stairs to find mom and dad talking and when I reached the bottom of the stairs they looked up. "Morning baby" mom said coming over and kissing my forehead.

"Hey mom, hey dad' I said giving dad a side hug I saw all his suitcases packed in the doorway and I was reminded that he was leaving today.

"DAD!" I yelled jumping on him, "Don't go please" I said putting my face in his shoulder.

"Bud I'll be back before you know it" he said pushing my shoulders back so he could see my face.

"Promise?" I asked putting on a sad face. He sighed, "Promise."

"Mom can I come to the airport when dad leaves and go to school after, please?" I asked mom looking straight into her eyes.

"Okay, go get ready then" she said smiling. With that I ran upstairs and had a nice long shower. When I looked into Nick's room he wasn't there, so he must have been up and I smiled again thinking of last night.

I got dressed into a pair of light blue, ripped, denim jeans and an American flag tank top, with flip flops. I ran back downstairs and jumped on dad's back, he grunted but then help me up and spun me around like old times, we were laughing and when mom came in she started to laugh too, but then her face dropped as if she wasn't allowed to laugh at us. Dad set me down and walked back up to the spare bedroom to get his phone and phone charger and when he was up there I walked over to mom.

"You miss him don't you?" I asked put my arm around her shoulder, she looked at me and rested her head on my shoulder. I'll take that as a yes. "Mom if you still love him, why don't you tell him?" I asked making sure dad was out of earshot still.

"Honey are you forgetting about his fiancé? There's no way he would drop a perfectly good relationship to come back to me, besides I have Darren now" mom said lifting her head back up and giving me a half hearted smile.

"I suppose" I said back sighing disappointedly, just at that moment dad came charging down the stairs and came over to us.

"If I want to make it to the airport in time, we better leave now" he smiled. With that we all got into the car it was half an hour to the airport so in that time we talked, before long we were there.

"Hey you guys get going I'll be right from here on in" he said at the doors of the airport.

"Are you sure?" mom asked giving him a serious look. He nodded and I sighed.

"Bye daddy, I'm going to miss you, promise to call as often as you can" I said hugging him tightly.

"I promise, be good for your mother and you call as often as you can" he said hugging me back.

"Goodbye Billy, have a safe trip" mom said giving him a quick hug.

"Look after yourself Tish" he said smiling. "Well I better go, love you Miley and take care both of you" he said giving me one last squeeze.

"Love you too dad" I said and then he walked through the doors, turning and giving us a wave.

When gave him a small wave back. My came over and gave me a little hug and then decided it was best to leave now.

The whole way home mom and I barley talked, but it wasn't awkward it was like we were just thinking. After a while I stopped thinking about dad leaving knowing he would be back soon, and started thinking about last night with Nick. I hadn't realised we had pulled up to outside of my school until mom broke me out of my trance, I jumped out of the car and walked into the school with my late slip.

After going to the office the lady told me there were only a few minutes until recess so I waited in there until the bell rang. Once it did I headed to the cafeteria and I ran into Demi on the way.

"Hey Miley! Where were you?" she asked waiting for me to catch up to her.

"We took my dad to the airport" I said and she nodded. I had already filled her in on the whole dad situation yesterday on the phone so she knew he was leaving today.

"You okay?" she asked nudging me with her shoulder as we walked.

"Yeah actually I am" I smiled back at her. As we walked into the cafeteria a few people looked probably thinking I wagged the first few lessons. When we finally reached our table I said hey to everyone and explained how my dad was over and how I was at the airport this morning. Every few seconds I would look at Nick who was a few tables away looking at me, we would be smiling at each other and me being the dork that I am, blushed.

After recess when we were all waling back to our lockers, Nick stopped me and pulled me aside.

"Hey you" he said smiling, "you fell asleep on me last night, you didn't get to hear the rest of my song" he joked.

"Yeah that's pretty embarrassing" I laughed looking down and back up at him who was smiling so gorgeously.

"It was actually kind of cute" he smiled, "So did you like it?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"The song? Are you kidding me it was great, and your voice was amazing" I said a little too excitedly.

"Not as good as yours" he said winking.

I bushed. "Did you write that song?" I asked impressed.

"Yeah, I'm kind of into the whole song writing thing, probably sounds stupid' he said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Are you kidding? You write amazing songs, and I guess I'm kind of a song writer myself" I said smiling at him, he smiled back.

"Uh we should probably get to class" he said looking around the deserted cafeteria. I nodded and we ran off to our next classes.

The rest of the day was a blur nothing much happened apart from more smiles between me and Nick and Demi picking up on them of course. When I got home I was too tired to walk Sophie so I sat on the lounge and texted Nick all afternoon. They were just friendly little texts but every time my phone told me I had a new message from him I got butterflies.

That night I dreamt about him, we were swinging on my chair on the porch out the front of my house, singing. Except he was singing about me, to me it was the best dream I think I have ever had and I was actually disappointed when my alarm clock woke me up.

The next few days of school were good. Selena was off for the week because she had some kind of sickness, who cares right?. Nick and I hung out alot and after school we would talk through our windows like normal. Soon enough Friday came around and I was invited to Oliver's party and I kindly accepted the invite. Mom let me as long I was home by curfew which was 12:00 which is a good time to what she used to have.

Demi and Lilly came over to my house to get ready.

"What are you wearing Miley?" Demi asked me as she fixed her dress. She was wearing a black dress that came a hand size above the knee, it was tight at the bottom and loose at the top. She looked stunning; her hair was out and waving.

"It's a surprise" I said running into my bathroom to change. I was wearing a short, silver dress with a low V, I wore black strappy heels and lots of silver necklaces, my hair was straight and out.

When I walked out their mouths dropped. I looked over myself panicking.

"Too much?" I asked nervously. They shook their heads still silent.

"You look hot Miles" Lilly said smiling and I just laughed. Lilly finished fixing her hair which was in a ponytail with her fringe left out; she was wearing a blue flowing dress that ended a few inches above her knee.

I fixed my makeup; I had eyeliner and mascara on but not to dark. I looked over at Demi who had bright red lipstick on and laughed at how she was pouting in the mirror.

"Ready girls?" Demi asked taking one last look in the mirror, I nodded and a huge smile spread across Lilly's face, after all this was her boyfriends party I guess she couldn't wait to see him.

When we walked downstairs mom took one look at me and she ran over to me.

"My little girl is growing up!" she said looking me over, I rolled my eyes.

"Mom were going now I'll see you later, bye" I said waving, all the girls said their goodbyes and then we were in Demi's car.

When we pulled up at the party I started to get a little nervous there were more people than I expected to be there. Oh crap. Lilly shrieked with excitement and when she saw Oliver she ran out of the car and hugged him.

Demi and I slowly walked in and when she spotted Joe she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him.

"Hey babe!" Demi said hugging him.

"Hey, you look gorgeous" he said kissing her. I cleared my throat and then he turned to me and hugged me, "Nice Miley nice" he said looking me over.

I just laughed at him and scanned the room for the only person I wanted to see. And there he was talking to a few of his friends; I smiled and excused myself from Demi and Joe, making my way over to him.

"Guess who?" I said putting my hands over his eyes.

"Miley!" he said and I released my hands. When he turned around his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw me.

"You look... hot" he said running his hands through his curls.

"So do you" I replied smiling.

"How did you get here?" he asked looking around the room before seeing Demi and Joe.

"I came with Demi and Lilly" I said looking at Demi.

"Wanna go somewhere more quiet?" he asked leaning in a little. I nodded and with that he grabbed my hand and led me out the back of Oliver's house. He had a huge beachside house that he and his parents lived in, tonight was the only night his parents were out of town, and Oliver saw this as an opportunity to have a party.

When we got out the back there was hardly anyone out there except for the odd couple making out.

"It's much quieter out here" I said looking out onto the beach.

"Yeah it is" he said taking my hand in his. I looked up and him and he was looking out to the beach, but then he turned to look at me too. I leant into him closer and he smiled, taking his hand and wrapping his arm around my waist. We were still staring into each other's eyes when he leant down and pushed his lips on mine. It took me a second to realise what he was doing, and when I did I kissed him back, his arm around my waist pulled me in closer and his free arm came to the side of my face.

I felt his tongue lick the bottom of my lip and I kindly accepted, our tongues worked together in perfect sync. I felt like I was going to float away and soon found myself dizzy and in need of air, I pulled away and he smiled at me.

"Wow" I said taking in a huge breath. He nodded and laughed a little.

We stood there speechless for a few minutes before the ocean breeze blew on me and I got a shiver.

"Hey are you cold?" he asked noticing.

"Um a little' I said crossing my arms for warmth.

"Well here put this on" he said put his jacket over my shoulders, I smiled at him and he smiled back, putting his arm around my waist again.

"Thanks" I said leaning into him. He leant down and gave me a soft peck on the lips.

"No worries Miley" he said softly.

**A/N Review and let me know what you think after all I do this for you guys :)**


	11. The Party

**A/N Thank you so much! I really love you guys :)**

Nick's POV

We were just standing there enjoying each other's company, I had my arm around her waist and she was leaning in on me.

"We should probably go back inside" she said looking up at me smiling.

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea" I said back laughing a little.

"Oh here you go I'm sure it's hot inside" she said handing me back my jacket.

"Oh thanks" I said taking it back and throwing it over my shoulder.

When we went inside I winced a little at how loud the music had gotten. All the guys' eyes were on Miley as we walked through the crowd of people. We finally got over to where Demi and Joe were, Miley hugged Demi.

"Where have yous been?" Demi asked Miley looking back and forth between us.

"We went outside to get some air" she said looking up at me and I nodded.

"Hey would you girls like a drink?" I asked noticing they didn't have anything

"Yes please" they both said, I looked over at Joe and he nodded and came with me.

"Man what were you two doing!?" he said jumping up at me excitedly.

"Nothing Joe" I lied making my way over to the drinks.

"Nick I know you're lying, did yous hook up?" he asked getting a cup for Demi.

"No... Okay maybe we did" I said smiling and pouring a drink for Miley.

"I KNEW IT!" he yelled but because of the music no one turned their heads. "Man that's good, so are yous two a couple now?" he asked looking at me seriously.

"I don't know" I shrugged, "ask her out dude you know she likes you" he said as we approached the girls again.

A few hours into the night and the party was still as lively as it was when I first arrived. I hadn't been near Miley for like an hour but I could still see her, laughing and talking to her friends.

I wanted to ask her out but I was too chicken. What the hell did I have to lose? I mean I liked her I really liked her.

Miley's POV

All night I felt like I was floating on cloud nine, Nick kissed me, like really kissed me. There were tonnes of hot guys at this party but the only one I couldn't pull my eyes away from was Nick.

"Hey Demi I'm just gonna go outside for a bit it's just a little hot in here" I said loudly over the music.

"Okay, want me to come with you?" she asked probably just concerned for me.

"No you stay here I won't be long" I said squeezing her arm and walking to the front of the house.

The cool air hit me as soon as I stepped out of the house and I immediately started to feel better. I walked over to a tree that was in the front yard, away from all the people that were hanging around out here. As soon as I sat down I felt someone next to me, I looked up and saw Nick standing over me.

"Hey" I said gesturing him to sit down.

"Pretty wild in there huh?" he said sitting down and getting comfortable.

"Pretty much" I replied running my hands through the soft grass.

"Um Miley there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now" he saw scratching the back of his head.

"Shoot" I said looking him in the eyes trying to keep paying attention to the words he was saying and not his chocolate brown eyes.

"Miley...um... will y-you be my g-girlfriend?" he asked nervously. I looked at him for a moment, shocked.

"What?" I asked, I knew what he said I just couldn't believe it. His face dropped a little.

"Look I can completely understand if you say no, I mean I was a complete jerk when I first met you but i-" he started but I cut him off by pushing my lips on his. At first he was frozen but then he kissed me back and when I finally pulled away he gave me a big goofy smile.

"Does that answer your question?" I said smiling at him. He still gave me that goofy smile and I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Uh really?" he asked still bewildered. I nodded and he laughed a little.

"Miley!" Lilly called from the steps, both Nick and I looked over at Lilly who was squinting her eyes trying to make out the figures in the dark.

"Over here Lilly!" I called back, her head snapped around in my direction and she walked towards us. When she saw I was with Nick her eyes widened and the she gave me a smile and I smiled back.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but Demi told me you were out here alone and I thought I'd come talk to you" she said still smiling.

"Of course you can sit down" I said and with that she sat down in front of us.

We were talking with her for a little while, before Demi came out saying it was time to go.

"What time is it Demi?" I asked realising I had a curfew, she looked down at her phone and her eyes widened.

"Miley its 11:55 and it takes fifteen minutes to get to your house we have to go now!" she said pulling me up off the ground. Nick jumped up to and I gave him a peck on the lips.

"I have to go, bye!" I yelled as Demi was pulling me and Lilly into her car.

"Cya Miley!" he yelled back half laughing.

When we got into the car Demi was speeding along knowing that if I was ten minutes late my mom would kill me. Finally we reached my street and as soon as Demi parked the car we all ran to the front door trying our hardest not to fall in our heels. As soon as I opened the front door mom was standing there, looking at me with a smile.

"Mom I know I'm ten minutes late but I am so, so sorry" I said out of breath.

"Honey its fine, you have to live a little every now and then" she said kissing my forehead and making her way upstairs to bed. Demi, Lilly and I all stood there shocked that we had rushed the whole way here just for my mom to tell me it was fine.

"Well that went better than I thought" I said turning and looking at Lilly and Demi then cracking up laughing. I locked the doors and got some snacks from the kitchen then we ran up into my room.

We all got changed out of our dresses and into our pj's. Of course I knew they were going to ask questions about me and Nick I just knew it.

"Miley spill about you and Nick" Demi said eating her chocolate.

"Yeah c'mon miss spill" Lilly added smiling at me.

"Well were going out now" I said quietly but with a smile spread across my face. Their mouths dropped and I could tell they were about to scream.

"Don't scream moms asleep!" I said quickly.

"Omg Miley I knew that was going to happen!" Demi exclaimed still smiling.

"I just can't get over Nick is going out with someone other than a cheerleader!" Lilly said and Demi gave her a look.

"How much do you like him?" Demi asked.

"Alot" I said smiling and blushing a little. They giggled as soon as I said this.

We stayed up for a few more hours talking about boys and music and I told them about the night Nick sang me to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to someone calling my name. I sat up and realised that Lilly and Demi were still asleep, I looked around my room and my eyes stop once I me this. He was sitting on his window seat smiling back at me, crap I felt my curtain open all night; I hope he didn't hear us talking about him.

"Hey Nicky" I smiled walking over to my window seat.

"Hey Miles, sleep well?" he asked

**A/N Okay I really don't like this chapter but I had a bit or writers block, please forgive me + with school and everything its so hectic. Review :)**


	12. I love my life

**A/N Your reviews make me so happy! Thank you!**

Miley's POV

It's been a few weeks since Nick and I first started going out, and things were going great. By now of course everyone knew that we were together. Some nights he would come to my house for dinner and some id go to his. And yes we did have a few sleepovers even though we weren't allowed to sleep in the same room as each other, something about teenagers and raging hormones?

Selena wasn't too happy about the whole situation every chance she got she would bump into me or trip me over. I didn't care though because I knew she was just jealous. I caught the bus now I figured with the whole price of petrol these days it would just be easier if I caught the bus with Nick and Joe every morning.

Just like any other morning I woke up and opened my curtain looking into Nick's room at him sleeping. I laughed a little at how much I looked like a stalker. I grabbed my clothes and raced into the shower, still smiling just because I was happy. I changed into my favourite faded blue jeans and my pink tank top that Demi had bought for me a few weeks back.

I raced down the stairs to see mom before she left for work. She was already in her work clothes and she looked extra nice today.

"Looking good mom" I joked cuddling her from behind.

"Very funny, now Miley when you come home from school I won't be here I have a meeting that will go on for a few more hours this afternoon" she said turning and looking at me.

"Okey dokey" I said getting my lunch and outing it in my bag, the food in the cafeteria on Wednesday's was awful.

"Alright sweetheart have a good day" mom said kissing both my cheeks.

"Bye mom good luck with the meeting!" I called as she ran towards the door. She gave me a little wave and then was out the door.

I went upstairs and fixed my hair and makeup and then raced back downstairs ready to leave. I grabbed an apple on my way out and locked the door behind me.

"Hey beautiful" Nick said as I walked across my front yard to meet him.

"Hey Nicky" I smiled. He leant down and placed a soft kiss on my lips, like every morning.

"Hey my mom's gonna be at work for a few more hours after school, you should come around" I said grabbing his hand to hold it.

"Sounds like a plan" he said squeezing my hand. Just then Joe came out of the house smiling when he saw us standing there.

"Miley!" he said walking over and giving me a awkward side hug.

"What's up Joe?" I smiled.

"Oh the usual" he said pulling out his phone and texting. Demi I guessed.

After a few more minutes the bus pulled up and we all jumped on, Demi was up the back waving her hands around, I laughed at her and we all walked up to the back of the bus and grabbed a seat.

"Demi! How are you?" I asked sitting beside her and making room for Nick who was still holding my hand.

"Good" she smiled, then leaned over to Joe to plant a kiss on his lips. Gosh they were so cute together, I wonder if Nick and I looked like that...

"Hey Nick" Demi said after giving Joe a kiss and we laughed at how late she was. "Demi" he said smiling.

The school day went by quickly, every chance I could I was with Nick. After school we got on the bus and this time sat together alone. He held my hand in his and was playing with my fingers, smiling every now and then.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked smiling at him.

"Just at how lucky I am to have you" he said looking up at me. I blushed at how sweet and sincere he was.

"No I'm the lucky one, to have you" I said leaning over and giving him a soft kiss to the lips. This time he blushed a little but tried to cover it up by looking away, I giggled at how cute he was.

Finally our stop came and we raced off saying goodbye to Demi and all our other friends on the bus. Once we were in my house we threw our bags off and sat on the lounge. Usually on the afternoons we would go to each other's houses and chill. We were sitting on the couch watching TV when I caught him staring at me.

"What?" I smiled looking at him.

"Your beautiful Miley" he said his eyes not leaving mine.

We both leaned in so our foreheads were touching, my eyes went from his to his lips and back up again, he licked his lips and brought his hand up to my face like he would normally do. Our lips crashed together, I felt him nibble on my bottom lip begging me to let him in, and of course I allowed him. Our tongues were in a fight for dominance, I hadn't realised but he was lying back on the couch and I was hovering over him. One of his hands slid from my shoulder to my hips and I ran my hands from his hips up to his chest. His hand was under my shirt on my hip and that when I realised I needed to stop; I wasn't ready for anything further.

I pulled away and sat up "Nick, I'm not ready for this" I said hoping he wasn't too disappointed.

"Hey, don't worry we don't have to do anything until it feels right" he said sitting up and putting his hands on my hips. I smiled up at him and gave him another peck on the lips.

"You're the best" I whispered. I've always pictured myself doing that with someone I loved, and for me to be only a few weeks into a relationship with somebody didn't feel right, I'm just not that type of girl.

"No you are" he said giving me a quick hug.

"I'll get some snacks" I said rising from the couch and making my way into the kitchen. I came back in with some chips and some soda. He smiled when I passed theme to him.

"Thanks Mi" he said cracking open his soda and turning his attention back to the TV after watching me. We were watching some afternoon TV, I wasn't paying too much attention to it, I mean how could I when the most beautiful boy, my boy, was sitting next to me? Every now and then I would casually look over at him and he would flash me a smile.

"Wanna walk Sophie with me?" I asked after the show had finished.

"Love too" he said smiling up at me, since I was standing. I quickly ran upstairs and changed into some shorts, and ran back down with Sophie's leash.

I held Sophie's lead in one hand and in the other I held Nick's hand. I walked my usual route with Sophie, stopping for ice cream along the way.

"What would you like?" the store owner asked Nick and I. Nick turned to me to order first.

"Umm rainbow please" I smiled at the lady. She turned to Nick for him to chose next.

"Chocolate please" he said looking at the chocolate ice cream in the freezer next to him and back up at the lady.

When the lady asked for our money I reached into my back pocket and offered the money I had to the owner, before she could take it Nick gently pushed my hand away and gave the lady his money. The lady looked between us and smiled.

"Nick you didn't have to pay you know" I said once we had left the shop.

"I know, but I wanted to" he smirked and lead me over to a park bench by the beach to eat our ice cream.

"Miley" Nick said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?" I asked looking over at him. He looked down and smiled then looked back up at me.

"Don't think this is corny or anything but you're the most beautiful, amazing, talented girl I have ever met" he said sliding a little closer so I could feel his breath on mine.

"Nick you're the most beautiful, amazing, talented boy I have ever met" I said closing the gap and giving him a kiss. My hand fell to my legs and I forgot I had an ice cream in my hand until I could feel something cold and runny on my legs. I pulled away and looked down at my legs and started laughing at the mess I had made. Nick started laughing too and grabbed some napkins and began wiping it off my legs. Every time his hand would brush the skin on my leg I got tingles.

He was still laughing even when he had finished wiping it off.

"You really are miss clumsy you know?" he said shaking his head. I giggled and stood up.

"C'mon we better get back" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

Once we got home I washed the sticky ice cream off my hands and my leg and tried not to blush as Nick stared at me. I looked up at the clock and I knew mom would be coming home soon.

"Hey" I said walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist, "mom's gonna be back soon, and you know how grumpy she is when she comes home, so you can either stay or go home" I said smiling.

He linked his hands around my waist smiled down at me, "I'll stay if it means being with you".

"Aww your so sweet" I said blushing a little at his comment. "But I would advise you go home, you know so she doesn't go all ballistic" I said standing on my tip toes and giving him multiple pecks on the lips.

"Ok. But. Call. Me. later" he said between kisses. I smiled and gave him one last kiss this time making it last a little longer. I walked him to the door and he grabbed his bag.

"I'll miss you" I said blowing him a kiss.

"I'll miss you more Mi" he said pretending to catch it and put it in his pocket. I giggled at how cute he was and watched him walk next door.

As soon as I shut the door I heard mom's car pull into the driveway, talk about good timing. I reopened the door and saw her get out of the car struggling with the paperwork she was trying to carry. I ran over and took the folders out of her hands, and she climbed out from the car.

"Thanks Miles" she said while locking her car.

"It's all good. How was your day mom?" I asked as we walked into my house.

"Long and harsh" she said sighing. "Oh just put them on the counter and ill organise them later" she said sitting on the couch.

"Is this your homework?" I asked gesturing to the files. She looked at me and nodded, and I thought I had it tough.

"Well seeming though your boss is your boyfriend, shouldn't he cut you some slack?" I asked sitting on the couch next to her.

"Work is work honey; somebody has to do it, besides he can't exactly give everyone else work to do and not me" she said slipping off her black heels.

I just nodded and decided to let her rest some more. I guess I should make dinner, which would be a load of her shoulders. I made spaghetti bolognaise, which was one of moms favourite foods. And to my surprise I didn't burn or completely ruin it, it actually tasted good.

"Thank you Miley" mom said smiling to me once I had given her, her place of food. She looked at it for a second wondering whether or not to eat it, she took a bite and her eyes widened.

"Miley where did you learn to cook this good!?" she asked chewing on her food.

"I guess practise really does make perfect" I said digging into my food.

Once dinner was over mom insisted on cleaning up, hey who was I to argue? I remembered I had to ring Nick so I grabbed the phone and ran up into my room. I knew his number off by heart, I guess that's what happens when you ring someone almost every night.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Nicky" I said happily.

"Mi! What are you up to babe?"

"Just made dinner and I didn't burn it or anything, I'm so proud of myself" I giggled.

"Haha awesome, what did you make?" he laughed.

"Spaghetti bolognaise, moms favourite"

"Nice, oh babe I miss you already" he said sighing into the phone, I giggled like a little school girl, he just made me so happy.

We talked for an hour before mom made me get off the phone, saying something about, 'he's only next door' or something like that. Once it was time for bed I decided to leave my curtains open, in case I woke up in the night and wanted to look over at Nick. I changed into my boy shorts and singlet top and looked over into Nick's room. He was walking around in his boxers and no shirt; boy oh boy was he hot.

I started rubbing my skin with moisturiser when I heard Nick wolf whistle at me. I turned and poked my tongue out at him and he gave me his breath taking smile, and my heart melted a little.

"I wish I could kiss you goodnight" he said walking over to his window.

"You know you can" I said giving him a evil smirk, with that he smiled back, knowing what I was thinking.

He climbed out of his window easily and started climbing along the tree to jump into mine. He has had a bit of practice doing this already and I laughed and how much he looked like a monkey. When he finally crawled into my room I ran and locked the door in case mom came in. He looked down at himself and realised he was still only in his boxers.

"Okay that's embarrassing" he said walking over to me and scooping me up into a hug. I giggled and pushed my lips to his, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I had mine around his neck. When we finally broke from the kiss he lent his forehead against mine.

"Night beautiful" he whispered, pecking me one last time.

"Night babe" I said, he smiled at me and then climbed out of my window and onto the tree that was between our houses. He walked along the branches and once he jumped into his room he smiled at me, again one of those breath taking smiles, I couldn't help but smile back, I really liked this boy it just felt right to be with him.

**A/N Drama is around the corner... but who for?. Review.**


	13. So Darryl?

**A/N So sorry for not updating... school comes first. But this chapter is mainly a filler for something coming up. I don't like it much, my minds a bit of a mess atm.**

"Baby" mom began when I walked down the stairs the next morning. "Darryl is coming over for dinner tonight".

I looked up at her and smiled. "Okay sounds cool" I said, I knew if this was making my mom happy then I should be happy for her. She gave me a shocked look.

"No arguing? No begging for him not to come?" she asked walking closer to me.

"Mom c'mon, I'm not a immature little spoiled girl. I'm happy for you I really am" I smiled giving her a loving hug. She breathed out and whispered 'thankyou' in my ear.

"Well I should probably have a shower and get dressed" I smiled giving her a tight squeeze and then letting go.

"Okay sweetie" mom smiled. I ran back up stairs and jumped into the shower. I dressed in my denim shorts and my flannelette shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair looked a mess so I quickly pulled it up into a ponytail and let my fringe hang freely. I applied the lightest amount of makeup.

I ran back downstairs, not bothering with breakfast I wasn't in the eating mood. "Mom I'm getting a ride with Nick this morning" I said collecting my things.

"Okay tell him I said hello, wont you?" she asked slipping on her heels for her day of work.

"Will do, but I have to go he's probably waiting!" I said running to the door, "love you!" I said giving her a small wave and running out the door.

Nick was leaning against his car texting someone. When he heard my door shut he looked uo and smiled at me.

"Hey Mi" he said kissing my forehead.

"Hey Nicky" I said giving him a cuddle.

"Sleep well?" he asked, still hugging me.

"Yeah I had this dream about a boy" I smiled.

"A boy huh? Was he cute?" he asked looking down at me smiling.

"The cutest" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm a little jealous of this boy visiting you in your sleep Miley" he said tightening his grip around my waist.

"You should be, he's a real stunner" I replied pecking his lips.

"Hmm" he said giving me a peck. I couldn't help but laugh, whether he knew I was talking about him or not, it was cute watching his expressions as he thought about what I was saying.

"It was Dandruff Danny wasn't it?" he smiled down at me. I burst out laughing, trust him to pick the most awkward kid at school. He joined in too.

"No genius, it's you!" I smiled giving him another peck.

"You know I could sit here and listen to you talk, and kiss you all day, but unfortunately we have school.

"Ugh" I said letting my head fall onto his chest.

"We could ditch?" he asked, making me look up at him.

"I would if my mom wasn't such a freak about my school attendance" I said rolling my eyes. He chuckled a bit and let go of me and I did the same to him. I walked over to the passenger door only to have Nick's hand grab the handle before I could.

"Very gentleman like" I said smiling as he opened the door for me to get in.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't open the car door for my girlfriend?" he asked leaning in and pecking me.

*****

At school Nick held my hand as we walked through the halls, meeting up with Demi at her locker. I hadn't even thought to ask where Joe was until I saw Demi alone.

"Hey Dems where's Joe?" I asked looking at her then up to Nick with a confused expression on my face.

"He's sick with the flu" Demi said giving me a weak smile.

"It's pretty bad" Nick said looking serious.

"Oh crap, I hope he will be alright" I said a little worried.

"He'll be fine, he's tough!" Demi said throwing me a smile, even though I knew she was worried. Nick chuckled and I smiled a little.

At lunch we were sitting at our usual table with our friends. Selena kept giving me dirty looks, but seriously who cares? It's only because I 'took' Nick away from her, or so she thought.

"Babe?" Nick asked breaking my thoughts about Selena.

"Mmm?" I said turning to look at him.

"Want to have dinner at mine tonight?" he asked shoving a chip into is mouth.

"Sure! Oh wait I have dinner with Darryl tonight" I said remembering my already made dinner plans.

"Darryl? Should I be worried?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No!" I laughed slapping his arm. "He's my mom's boyfriend, you know her boss?."

"Oh yeah, how do you feel about that?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm happy... for her. But..." I said shrugging; Nick nodded as if he knew what I was trying to say.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, give him a shot Miles" Nick said giving me a encouraging smile, with I returned.

"I love you" I said leaning into him, "I love you too" he smiled.

"Get a room" Oliver said throwing a chip at Nick's head. We all laughed and then carried on, with the rest of the conversation.

****

Once Nick had dropped me home, I noticed mom had started cleaning the house so it was almost spotless.

"Take those shoes off! I only just finished mopping up!" she called as soon as I walked into the house. I kicked off my converse, she gave me a look that told me if I didn't put my shoes away there would be trouble. Without another thought I grabbed my shoes and ran into my room where I threw my stuff down.

"Miley! Down here now!" mom yelled. I groaned and ran down the stairs.

"Yes mom?" I asked walking over to the dining room. She looked me up and down and sighed.

"Miley are you going to get changed into something clean and nice for tonight, or are you going to look like a grub all evening" she said quite coldly.

I looked down at my clothes and back up at my mom. There was no way she was going to start picking on me because I'm not up to scratch for her precious Darryl. I closed my eyes and thought rationally about what I was going to say. "Mom this is dinner! Not some freaking fashion show! And unless he spends all his time looking at his girlfriends, daughters clothes thinking how much of a 'grub' they look like then I'm pretty sure I'm fine!" I almost yelled.

"Don't talk to me with such attitude young lady! No don't give me that look either, I'm sorry if I'm bossy but this is my night to show him my family, and I'm sorry if I want him to see the best of you Miley" she said walking closer to me.

"Mom this is the best of me. Me as me not dressed up." I said shaking my head. She let out a breath and mouthed 'fine'.

"Sorry, Miley. But please help me out here" she almost begged. I laughed at her expression.

"Don't over clean mom, you're not desperate" I joked walking into the kitchen to get a glass of juice. Usually whenever me and mom fought it would end in both of us laughing it off. This was something I loved about our relationship.

A few hours later, and after mom frantically cleaned the house three times over, there was a knock at the door. Mom decided that we should both greet him at the door. Mom opened the door and there standing on our doorstep was a plump, slightly balding man, with an overly cheesy grin, holding two roses.

"Darryl! Come on in" mom said smiling and kissing his cheek.

"This is for you my love" he said handing her a rose. And then he turned to me, "and for you young lady" he smiled handing me the other rose.

"Aww isn't he sweet Miley?" she asked nudging me.

"Um thanks" I said. Who the hell gives a single red rose to their girlfriends, daughter!?.

We sat down at the dinner table after mom put our roses in water. We were having roast beef and vegetables. The room was silent apart from knives and forks' scraping the plates, awkward was such an understatement.

Mom cleared her throat as if to break the silence. "So Miley?" Darryl started. Oh please no not small talk!. "How school?" he asked. Yep small talk alright.

"Fine I guess" I said shrugging my shoulders. I heard mom sigh and then I started to feel bad that I wasn't more interesting.

"Your mom tells me you're an excellent singer and song writer" he smiled looking at my mom then back to me. Trust mom to pull out 'the big guns', she probably made me out to be some amazing opera singing phenomenon.

"I don't know about excellent, but I do love doing them" I said smiling at him. He nodded and started to eat his food again. Maybe I shouldn't have turned down Nick's offer earlier.

Throughout dinner we made small talk before he and mom started talking about work, I tuned out and waiting for dinner to be over. For me the night couldn't have ended quicker. Mom walked Darryl to the door while I sat on the couch. I heard muffled talking and then mom giggled. Oh please he probably threw her some cheesy line.

When mom walked back into the room she sat next to me and sent me a small smile. "Did you like him?" she asked hopeful.

"He seems nice, you picked a winner!" I lied. The truth was he was nice, but he was defiantly not mom's type. Mom is so loud and bubbly and she needs someone like that in her life. But I didn't have the heart to tell mom. It wasn't up to me to tell her who and who she shouldn't date.

"Mom I'm kinda tired I think I'm going to head up to bed now" I said getting up and squeezing moms shoulder.

"Night honey" she said smiling, just as I was about to leave the room I heard her sigh her unhappy sigh.

I ran up the stairs and into my room. I flopped on my bed and lay there for a few minutes before looking up out my window into Nick's room. The curtains were closed, he usually closed them when he was either getting changed or watching a movie. I pulled myself off my bed and into my pyjamas, it was only 8:15 but I was tired. I washed my face and threw my dirty clothes into the laundry and found my way back to my bed. I was supposed to call Lilly and tell her how the dinner went but I couldn't be bothered. I sent her a quick text letting her know a few minor details and I would tell her the rest tomorrow at school. I fell asleep before I could see her reply.

****

Waking up to the sound of your boyfriend playing his guitar was the best feeling ever. I smiled to myself and rolled over to I was facing out the window. He was sitting on the window seat still in his pj's, he looked like an angel.

"Morning beautiful" he said still playing the guitar lightly.

"Morning" I smiled over to him. I sat up slowly in my bed and rubbed my eyes. "Why are you playing so early?" I asked smiling over at him.

"I was in the guitar playing mood. Sorry if I woke you" he smiled.

"Don't be stupid, I'd love to wake up to that every morning" I smiled.

He turned his head towards his door and stopped playing. "Hey Miles, ill meet you out the front later, Joe is calling me" he said standing up and resting his guitar on against his wall.

"Okay. Wait is he better yet?" I asked curious and slightly worried.

"Almost a hundred percent" I smiled, then blew me a kiss before walking out of the room.

I got up and walked down the stairs to what I usually see of a morning. Mom in her work clothes leaning over the bench reading the newspaper.

"Hey mom" I said grabbing a bowl from the cupboard.

"Morning sunshine" she said her eyes not leaving the paper she was reading.

"Working long hours today?" I asked pouring my cereal into the bowl. She turned around and looked at me.

"No normal hours this week, Darryl wants to give me a break to spend more time with you" she smiled.

"That was nice of him" I said finding the spoons.

"Miley he doesn't have a family like I do, he hasn't been married, never had children, you're the closest thing he has ever had to a daughter, and he barley knows you!" she said sighing a little.

"Not now mom" I said leaning on the island eating my cereal. She looked at me then sighed.

"Alright baby" she smiled focusing on the newspaper again.

**A/N sorry to disappoint but I haven't updated in forever. Reviews would really be appreciated. :)**


	14. Fly with me

**A/N TBH I'm not happy. I'm a little upset :( I got hardly any reviews. I thank all those who did they meant alot :) **

**I DON'T own JB's song 'Fly with me' or anything else for that matter :|**

Miley's POV

Nick drove me to school again today, ever since his dad had fixed his car there was no need for Joe, Nick or I to catch the bus anymore. Some mornings we would pick Demi up too.

School was its normal today, nothing exciting happened apart from the bottom of Mrs Bowden's skirt catching on fire in science. Nick drove me home again, I ran over to my house and threw my stuff down before telling mom I'd be over at Nick's for a few hours.

"Joe's going to work so he won't bug us" Nick smiled after we sat down on the couch. Joe worked at starbuck's most afternoons now.

"That's good, more time for just you and me" I smiled resting my head on his shoulder.

"Let's go up to my room there's something I want to show you" he said getting up from the couch and extending his hand out to me.

"Okay" I smiled taking his hand and not letting go until we reached his room. I sat on the end of his bed while he walked over to his guitar. He walked over to me, guitar in hand and sat next to me on the bed.

"This might sound corny, but I wrote something for you" he smiled, looking straight into my eyes.

"Don't be stupid you know I'm a sucker for romance" I smiled, he chuckled while tuning is guitar a little. He turned to me and smiled.

If time were still  
The sun would never never find us  
We could light up  
The sky, tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
And leave it all behind

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So, won't you fly with me

Oh yeah  
Gonna fly with me now

Now the past  
Has come alive  
And gave it meaning  
And a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From a place where you needed to be  
And you are right here with me

It's you and me forever  
If it's You and me right now  
That'd be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
Won't you fly  
Fly  
Fly with me

His eyes never once left mine, only when I would look away because I felt myself blushing. Once he finished he leaned in and gave me a soft yet passionate kiss, making every inch of me even more limp.

"Nick, did you write that for me?" I asked looking straight into his golden brown eyes. He nodded.

"That was...amazing Nick. You're so beautiful" I said smiling, he blushed a little.

"I wrote it because _you _are amazing and _you _are beautiful" he said placing his guitar on the ground and leaning it against his bed.

"I feel bad" I say looking down at my hands.

"What for?" he asked placing one of his hands in mine.

"You can sing the songs you've written for me, and I can't sing the ones I've written for you" I said shaking my head and letting my eyes meet his.

"Just because you're not comfortable singing in front of me doesn't mean you have to feel bad" he said squeezing my hand lightly. I have him a confused look and shook my head.

"Nick, it's not because I'm not comfortable in front of you because I am. I love you Nick" I smiled moving myself closer to him.

"What?" he asked, a huge grin plastered on his face. I looked at him for a second.

"I said I'm not uncomfortable singing in front of you?" I said more like a question.

"No. Did you say 'I love you'?" he asked smiling with his eyes.

"Yeah I guess I did" I half laughed my eyes not leaving his.

"I love you too" he said. I felt a wash of tingles run through me. He said he loved me. I sat there speechless, repeating his words in my head. I could feel myself smiling more then I have ever smiled, to tell you the truth it was starting to hurt my face. I jumped onto his lap and kissed him. Almost immediately our tongues were colliding together for dominance. My hands entangled themselves in his curls. One of his hands was on my cheek the other on my thigh. Soon enough we were out of breath, when we pulled apart I could see only love in his eyes, something I had seen before but failed to realise what it meant.

"Well" he said looking a little flushed.

"Sorry, but when you said you loved me I kind of got a little out of control" I said looking down, a little embarrassed.

"No, I mean if you wanna do that again, I wouldn't mind" he smiled, putting his hand under my chin and lifting it to his face for another kiss. It wasn't as hot as the one before but it was amazing much the same.

I looked down at my watch. "Oh crap" I said sighing.

"What's up?" Nick asked rubbing the top of my thigh. I was still sitting on his lap.

"Mom said I have to be home early since I didn't do my chores yesterday" I said rolling my eyes. He laughed a little before kissing my shoulder.

"Don't go" he said giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Aw Nick, not the face!" I said wrapping my arm around his neck.

"Let's make a deal. You can either go now and leave me or go later and ill help you with your chores" he said with a cocky smile on his face.

"So you'd be willing to clean the whole house and wash mom's car and the dishes... must I go on?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh. I guess if it means more time with you" he smiled adorably. I leant down and kissed his forehead and then his lips.

"I wouldn't want you do have to do my chores Nicky. Besides you can just sneak into my room later, it's not like you haven't before" I said caressing his cheeks.

"Alright, let me walk you to the door" he said lifting me off his lap.

"Whoa there superman!" I laughed as he continued to walk with me in his arms. He laughed before setting my on the ground at the top of his stairs, where he took my hand.

"Can't keep your hands off me I see" I joked as we were walking down the stairs.

"And why would I want to?" he asked, squeezing my hand lightly.

"Okay well I guess I better get going, mom's going to be angry I bet when I get home" I said once we reached his door. I stood on the tips of my toes and pecked his lips.

"Alright Mi, I'll see you tonight" he said hugging me tightly.

****

When I walked into my house mom was vacuuming, she gave me a little smile before shutting off the vacuum.

"Sorry I'm late Nick wanted to show me a new song he was working on" I said honestly as I walked over to the fridge to pour myself a glass of coke.

"Well you have lots of chores I want done sweetie" she said tucking the loose bits of hair that fell from her ponytail, behind her ear.

"I know, I know" I said sipping my drink. "How was work?" I asked leaning my butt against the counter.

"It was stressful" she said scratching her head.

"Tell me all about it" I said partly curious and partly wanting to get out of my chores.

"Uh well, someone is threatening to sue Darryl for not paying them the right money for the hours they worked" she said taking a seat on our stools.

"That's pretty bad" I said walking over to her.

"He could lose his job Miley, and it's a family business, if he loses his job he loses the business, and I lose my job!" she said letting her head fall in her hands. I walked closer and wrapped my arms around her.

"We don't know if he will yet mom, and if it all goes under we'll be fine, there's plenty of jobs around" I said reassuringly.

"It was hard enough getting this job, and I've been looking around, there's nothing that pay us enough" she said hurt evident in her voice.

"What's the chances of him losing his job?" I asked.

"Oh Miley I don't know, apparently its high, he has under paid her for the last few pay checks. The business is going under anyway, that's why he is struggling to pay everybody" she said looking up at me.

"Okay well why didn't he cut the people he couldn't afford?" I asked curious.

"Because he needed the few staff he had, that's why I was working late hours, no one else would do it" she said resting her head on mine.

"Oh. I'm so sorry mom" I said stroking her back.

"Listen why don't you run on upstairs and play some guitar, your free from your chores today" she said straightening herself up. I have her an 'are you sure?' look.

"Yes, I'm just going to watch some TV" she said wiping her eyes and putting on a fake smile. I nodded and headed up to my room.

I sat on my bed a little confused. Poor mom. The phone ringing from downstairs interrupted my thoughts, I decided if it was anyone from mom's work she wouldn't want to talk so I ran downstairs calling "I'll get it!."

Mom had her hand hovering over the phone but froze once I said I was going to get it. I picked up just as it was about to stop ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey bud!" came a cheery voice from the other line.

"Dad!" I half screamed into the phone, mom's face brightened a little, only to drop again.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called you in over a week I've been super busy" he said a little disappointed.

"Don't worry; I'm sorry I didn't call you. How are you? How's Paris?" I asked. Paris was dad's fiancé, I've spoken to her once when she had picked up the phone instead of dad.

"I'm great baby, Paris is fine also, but more importantly how are you?" he asked in his normal loud tone.

"I'm great! Well at least I was" I whispered the last part.

"Something happen with Nick?"

"No Nick and I are great" I said, I didn't know whether should tell dad about mom's situation or not.

"What is it Miley?" he asked sternly. I looked over at the couch where mom was sitting and turned to head towards the stairs.

"Uh well... if I tell you, you can't tell mom I said anything" I said walking up the stairs.

"You're scaring me Miles"

"Dad promise you won't say anything"

"I promise!" he half yelled.

"Uh well, you know Darryl? Well you've heard of him right?" I asked nervously, it felt wrong telling dad behind mom's back but he needed to know.

"Yes what about him? Did he hurt her?" dad asked worried.

"No, he's in trouble at work and he might have to close the business. And well if that happens which it most likely will, mom will lose her job and well you know hard it will be for her to find a new one" I said resting my head in my hands. I was sitting on my single sofa in my room with the door shut so mom wouldn't over hear.

"Oh Miles." Was all he could conjure up to say.

"I don't know what to do dad" I said sadly.

"Look maybe it's best if me and Paris came up and stayed with you guys for a little while, if and when this does happen" he sighed.

"Dad I don't think Paris will really want to come stay with your ex-wife and kid" I scoffed.

"It's something we'd have to talk about when the times comes I suppose" he breathed into the phone. I heard the phone beeping meaning another call was coming through and thought I better go.

"Uh dad that's me, umm ill call you tomorrow or something and let you know how things are, have to go love you" I said quickly.

"Love you too" he managed to say before I hung up. I let the phone ring once before answering.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Hi Miley, its Darryl, may I speak with your mom?" he asked his voice quiet.

"Uh sure" I said before running down the stairs into the kitchen where mom was. She saw the phone in my hand and I mouthed 'Darryl', she nodded her head and reached out to grab the phone. I figured I better let them talk in peace so I walked into the living room and flicked on the TV. I heard mom walk out into the backyard so I decided to start on dinner. We were having chicken wings so I quickly did my best to make a start on them. Just when things were starting to get a little difficult mom walked in with red eyes.

"Mom, you alright?" I asked worried.

"No, not really honey" she sniffled putting on a fake smile that only lead to a small tear escaping her eye.

"What happened?" I asked rushing over to her and hugging her. After a second of her composing herself she replied.

"It's gone under, work I mean. Even if he wanted to he can't save it, so now I'm jobless" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Oh mom I'm so sorry" I said hugging her tightly. "But don't worry mom we will get through this I promise" I said closing my eyes tightly.

"I know we will baby" she said he voice distant. She pulled away and wiped her eyes giving out a small laugh, no humour intended. "Oh you made a start on the wings?" she asked pointing over to the food I was working on.

"Oh! Yeah, uh I think I need some help" I giggled. She gave me a smile and walked over to the wings, she obviously didn't want to talk too much about it, so I let her drop it.

Dinner was nice, the food I mean, the talking was forced. You see mom and I were exactly the same, when there was something bothering us we needed to think about it, before we could talk about it.

A few hours later I was ready for bed, I kissed mom goodnight and gave Sophie a cuddle and walked up to my room wishing Nick was sitting in there arms wide open, ready to hold me. I changed into my pj's and walked over to my window. Nick was walking around shirtless and in his pyjama bottoms, when he saw more he smiled, but once he saw my expression it vanished.

"Miley? What's wrong?" he asked walking over to his window.

"Ugh it's so complicated!" I sighed throwing myself on my window seat.

"I'll be right over" he said closing his bedroom door then running back over to the window. He climbed out and onto the tree's branch with ease; he was used to it now. When he came through my window he engulfed me in a hug.

Nick's POV

I held her close and kissed the top of her head. She pulled away and locked her door, running back over to me for another hug.

"Tell me all about it" I said stroking her hair. She looked up at me and then pulled me over to her bed. She laid down and made room for me. I slid in next to her and pulled the covers up to our hips. My hand was on her waist, I was rubbing circles with my thumb when she began. She told me the whole story from start to finish about her mom, Darryl and her dad. By this time she had tears in her eyes.

"Nick, she's so upset and there's nothing I can do" she sobbed into my chest.

"Hey, babe, everything is going to be fine. We will get through this" I said kissing her forehead.

"Nick I love you so much" she whispered

"I love you too" I said stroking her hair.

"I'm so tired" she whispered, this time letting her eyes close.

"Get some rest Miley" I whispered.

"Mmm" was her only reply. I watched her fall asleep and realised that I was quiet tired too. I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you Miley Ray" I whispered.

**So umm guys I have a new story coming soon. Yes it's another Niley story haha. And id kinda really like it if someone would want to co-write it with me... if no one does DW ill still do it, just wondering is all :) so send me a message if you're interested THANKYOU.  
Oh and REVIEW! **


	15. Our first date

**A/N THANKYOU SO MUCH! The reviews were so nice I love you all! 3**

Miley's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, Nicks arm around my waist and his face right next to mine, I could feel his hot breath on my forehead, he was still sleeping. I smiled and moved my hand up to his face and lightly stroked his cheek. He looked so beautiful sleeping, so peaceful too. I heard him quietly mumble something and then his eyes flickered open.

"Hey" I said smiling.

"Hey" he said groggily. I smiled and he smiled back at me. "You look beautiful" he whispered, rubbing my waist with his hand.

"So do you" I smiled gently rubbing my nose against his. That's when it struck me, morning breath. I jumped out of bed and ran into my bathroom to brush my teeth, when I ran back into the room he was standing by my window stretching. I couldn't help but stare, he had a really good body, and he didn't have a shirt on which was a plus.

"Hey where'd you go?" he asked once he saw me, I looked up at his eyes and smiled.

"Morning breath" I said pulling a disgusted face. He laughed a little before walking over and hugging me.

"Did you stay with me all night?" I asked, it came out a little muffled because I was speaking into his chest.

"Sure did" he said sliding his hand from the middle of my back to just before my butt. We stayed in the embrace for a second before we realised that we had to get ready for school.

"Mi I better get home but I'll meet you out the front when it's time to go to school kay?" he asked loosening his grip.

"Okay, see you then" I smiled. I reached up and gave him a peck on the lips. He returned the smiled before walking over to the window and climbing out. I made sure he got into his window safely before turning and heading downstairs with a huge smile on my face. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw mom sitting at the table in her pyjamas, leaning of her coffee.

"Morning mom" I said cheerfully, she jumped, obviously not hearing me come down.

"Oh Miles you scared me" she half laughed.

"Sorry, umm are you alright?" I asked remembering that she had just lost her job.

"You know what sweetheart, I am, I never loved that job anyway and I think its about time I start doing something I was born to do" she said standing up and smiling.

"Really? I mean I your really not upset about losing your job?" I asked a little confused.

"Well of course I'm bummed, but last night I had a think, when life gives you lemons you make lemonade" she smiled walking into the kitchen with me following.

"Well I'm glad to hear it" I said letting out a breath, "Umm I'm just gonna run up to the shower" I smiled. She merely nodded and did the hand signal to shoo me away.

****

Nick drove Joe and I to school and when he got out he walked straight in and to his locker totally avoiding Demi waiting where she normally waits for us to greet her.

"What's that all about?" I asked Nick as we got out of the car.

"What?" he asked playing dumb, "Can't a boy just walk to his locker without people making assumptions?" he snapped. Something was defiantly up. I let go of his hand and strode off to Demi, Nick following close behind.

"Hey sweetie" I said hugging her.

"Hey Miley, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked looking up at Nick than back down to me.

"Sure!" I said, looking at Nick and mimicking his confused face, she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the behind the girls toilets.

"What's up?" I asked once we stopped.

"Has Nick said anything to you, like about me and Joe?" she asked a sad look on her face.

"No, why is something wrong?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Uh yes, I mean no, well I don't know, uh the last few days we have hardly spoken a word to each other and last night I called him and he told me he didn't want to talk to me and then this morning he totally ignored me" she said tears filling her eyes and threatening to spill, but she composed herself.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing Demi, go talk to him" I said rubbing her forearm.

"Yeah I guess" she sniffed. I gave her a nudge and she smiled up at me.

"C'mon lets head over to the boys now" I said enlacing our arms and walking over to where the two were talking.

Joe looked up and looked straight back down.

"I got to go clean my locker bye!" he said before walking away, Demi looked over to me and then went after him.

"What did Demi want?" Nick asked walking closer to me.

"What? Cant a girl want to talk to her friend in private without people making assumptions?" I asked mimicking what he said earlier.

"Oh Miley, don't be immature" he said shaking his head.

"Whatever Nick, you don't tell me things and I'm supposed to be all happy as Larry?" I spat and turned to walk away. He grabbed my arm and spun me back around to him.

"Sorry Mi, it's just when brothers talk about stuff it usually means in private and I now if I tell you, you will tell Demi" he said, with pleading eyes.

"Don't you think Demi needs to know? And if it's what I think it's about then yes she does" I said gabbing my arm back and scratching my forehead.

"What do you think it is?" he asked.

"He's gonna dump her isn't he?" I asked softly. He moaned a little and nodded his head.

"Shit!" I said pressing my hand to my hand.

"Miley you can't tell her, he wants to do it, promise me that" he asked putting his hand on my back.

"Okay, but I feel like I'm betraying her. Why is he doing this?" I asked looking up at him.

"He doesn't like her any more, he likes someone else" he said slowly, my eyes widened.

"Who!?" I demanded, when it came to my friends I got pretty protective.

"I don't know Miley, he won't tell me, but apparently she likes him too" he said. I cursed under my breath, at that moment the bell rang and I prayed that Demi was okay.

The first few periods I didn't have with her and went I met up with her at recess she didn't say anything. She sat next to Joe and then I realised he mustn't of done of done it yet. It was killing me keeping this from her, but I didn't want to break Nick's promise.

At lunch Demi and Joe hadn't come to our normal lunch spot yet and I was getting a little agitated.

"Calm down Miles" Nick said, rubbing my thigh from under the table. My eyes met his and I let out a breath. I focused back on my food until I heard footsteps coming this way. I looked up to see a unpleasant look on Joe's face.

"You alright man?" Nick asked, Joe put his head in his hands and shrugged.

"Miley you might wanna go talk to Demi, she's in the girl's bathroom" he said quietly. With that I jumped up and ran out of the cafeteria until I got to the toilets where I heard sobbing.

"Dems its me open up" I said banging on the door.

"She flicked the lock and opened the door. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she was clutching her stomach. I grabbed her and held her until her sobbing had quieted down. A few people came in and just gave a sympathetic look, Demi was well liked and I'm sure the news had spread quickly. The bell had rang signalling for us to go to the next period but we just sat there. By this time I was crying silently, I loved Demi and Joe was going to pay for making her like this.

"You c-can go to class if you want Miley" she cried into my shirt.

"No ill stay as long as you want me too' I said stroking her hair. I sat with her for another ten minutes before she insisted I left, she wanted to be alone anyway.

I slowly walked to my class trying to wipe my eyes as they were a little red from crying with Demi.

"Your late Miss Stewart!" Mrs Grainger said as I walked into the classroom.

"Sorry I had a matter to deal with" I said walking over to the seat Nick had saved to me. Mrs Grainger saw that I looked a little upset so let me off easy.

"Don't let it happen again, if you know you're going to be busy in future come to me first" she said looking between me and Nick. I nodded and turned to Nick.

"How is she?" he whispered.

"How do you think? She loved him, she's a mess" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Poor girl" he whispered shaking his head. I leaned myself into him and when I was sure the teacher wasn't looking I kissed his cheek. He smiled down at me and squeezed me tightly.

Thankfully Joe didn't ride with us on the way home; instead he grabbed a ride with Jake. Maybe Nick warned him I wouldn't be too happy if he came with us.

"So I was thinking..." Nick started once we pulled up in his driveway.

"Uh-oh" I joked, he laughed.

"I was thinking we need to go on our first date" he said looking at me.

"Like our first date, date?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, this Friday night" he smiled reading my enthusiasm.

"OMG I thought we were never going to do it!" I half yelled.

"Well if you were waiting why didn't you just ask me?" he said, obviously this kid was dumb.

"Nick, honey, the girl isn't supposed to ask the girl out on a date and organise it the boy is!" I said like it wasn't already completely obvious. He turned his head in thought and then turned back to me.

"Oh that makes sense" he smiled. I groaned at him and he shook his head.

"Nick, id love to go on a date with you" I smiled leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"You're killing me Miley" he said, I looked at him confused.

"Why?" I asked even though I kinda already knew.

"I haven't felt your lips on mine since this morning and its killing me Miley" he said throwing his head back so it hit the car seat.

"Oh you poor boy" I joked, frowning. "I'm going home now Nick, call you later bye!" I yelled jumping out of the car.

"What no goodbye kiss?" he asked getting out of the car too.

"My bad" I said running over and kissing everywhere on his face except his lips, hey I'm a tease whatcha gonna do about it?

I turned and walked back over to my house leaving a very anxious teenage boy standing on his drive way. I smiled to myself as I walked into my house. Mom was out the back weeding so I decided to go talk to her.

"Hey" I said walking over to where she was kneeling.

"Hey sweetie how was school?" she asked, grunting every now and then when she had to pull out a tough weed.

"Uh could have been better" I sighed. "How was your day?"

"Not good Miles" she said still not looking at me.

"Why what happened?" I asked now kneeling next to her.

"I broke it off with Darryl, and before you ask I'm fine, I wanted to do it after all" she said rubbing her hands together and then standing, I soon followed.

"Oh is today, 'National Break It off with Everyone Day'?" I asked sarcastically. She shot me a confused look. "Oh Joe broke up with Demi and she was a mess" I said scratching my head.

"That's no good, poor girl" she said pulling her gardening gloves off and wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah but enough with that, are you sure your okay?" I asked placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Miley I've had years and years of break ups, remember I was a teenager once too" she said cocking her head to the side a little. I nodded and walked back inside, boy was I hungry. I opened up a bag of chips and got a can of lemonade. Probably not the perfect combo but I don't care. As soon as I finished eating I started on my homework which I had been slipping up on lately. I wasn't a straight A student but I wasn't a flunker either, I was just average.

After I did my homework I text Demi to see if she was alright after today.

'_Hey Demi, how r u feeling?' _

'_Terrible. Joe isn't answering any of my calls or texts :('_

'_Oh Dem, he's an idiot for what he did :('_

'_But the thing is I still love him. God I h8 myself'_

'_DEMI. Don't tlk like tht. It's natural to still love him'_

'_Ugh your right. Well I gotta go Miles txt later xoxo ily'_

'_Ily 2 xoxo'_

I cleared my desk and decided to call dad, I should probably tell him what went down with mom and all.  
"I'm just gonna call dad okay?" I yelled out to mom who was now making herself a coffee.

"Alright, want a coffee?" she yelled back.

"Nah ill pass, but thanks" I said running up the stairs. I dialled the number and luckily he answered within three rings.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey dad, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, how's things there?"

"Uh could be better, mom lost her job and she broke it off with Darryl too, and this morning she was acting all strange saying 'when life gives you lemons make lemonade!' which was before she split with Darryl"

"Geeze, having it rough up there or what?" he half laughed.

"It's actually okay, moms pulling together and she's doing better than I expected" I smiled

"That's great, looking forward to spending two weeks with me next break? **(I can make the school have breaks whenever haha xD)**"

"Can't wait I miss Tennessee so much, oh and dad I was wondering if Nick could come along too?" I asked biting my bottom lip

"Its fine by me, you'd have to run it by your mother though" he chuckled.

"Well ill ask her when the time comes" I laughed too. I heard muffled talking and I assumed he was talking to Paris.

"Bud? I have to go but ill catch up with you later okay?"

"Yep love you dad"

"Love you too angel" he said before hanging up.

I slowly walked downstairs and put the phone on its charger. I took a seat by mom and cuddled up with her.

****

Friday night came around quickly but not soon enough. Lily and Demi were over to help me get dressed, I know this isn't like when you first go out on a date with someone and you really want to impress them so they will ask you out. But I was still nervous and wanted to impress him just as much.

"This?" I asked holding up another outfit, we had been through so many.

"No" Lily said and Demi shook her head.

"Ugh! I give up" I said lying back on my bed. There was no way I could find anything that looked remotely good on me.

"Miley this is perfect!" Demi shrieked holding up a purple summer dress I forgot I had. I sat up straight and saw Lily nodding in agreement with Demi.

"Go on put it on woman!" Lily yelled ushering me into my bathroom. I put on the dress and looked in the mirror, I didn't look half bad, the dress was halter neck and ended an inch or two above my knee. I walked out and Demi and Lilly smiled at me.

"Sit down and ill do your hair" Demi said pointing to the chair in front of my mirror.

"I'll look for the perfect converse" Lilly said rummaging through the many converse shoes I had, I had to laugh that girl did know me. Demi left my hair out and curly, she put a few plates in my hair and it kind of looked bohemian style and I liked it.

"Aw you look so good!" Lilly said hugging me, then Demi's arms were around me too, group hug.

"What time do we have to get you out of here?" Demi asked checking her watch.

"Uh 5:30" I said looking at her watch too.

"Okay you have five minutes to add the finishing touches!" she cooed. I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't have any makeup on, which made me feel a little naked but I knew I looked fine without it. I added a bit of lip gloss and then through it in my purse.

"Okay I'm ready" I said checking to see if my converses were tied up right. We walked downstairs and waited for Nick to arrive.

"So guys just make yourselves at home until I get back" I said hugging them.

"We will, but how long will you be?" Lilly asked nudging me.

"Hey! Miley you have a curfew remember?" mom said raising an eyebrow. I nodded and then we heard a knock at the door, I smiled excitedly at the three of them; they were all bouncing up and down.

"Guys!" I said rolling my eyes at how silly they looked. I opened the door to see nice in jeans and a flannelette shirt, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows showing off his muscular arms.

"Hey" I said hugging him.

"You look beautiful" he said smiling.

"So do you" I smiled back, I mouthed 'bye guys' before closing the door.

**Poor Demi :( Ooooh wonder what they're doing for their date hmmm... haha**

**Well review again that would make me even happier! **


	16. As beautiful as the stars

**A/N Thanks so much guys ily all!. **

**75 reviews 5,600 hits 34 favs 37 alerts **

Miley's POV

"I would have brought flowers, but they're kind of a first date thing aren't they?" he asked nervously as we walked to his car, hand in hand.

"Yes" I giggled. "Where are we going?" I asked once we reached the car.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Nick said opening my door for me.

"Well I like surprises, well the good kind" I smiled once he had gotten in the driver's seat.

"Well you'll be in for a treat then" he smiled back.

The drive was mostly silent, I kept looking out the window to try and figure out where we were going but Nick pulled into an unfamiliar road, I wasn't nervous about where he was taking me, more like excited. We finally stopped on a clearing, I looked all behind me and all I could see were trees, when I looked in front of me it was all open like we were on a ledge. I hadn't realised Nick had gotten out until my door opened.

"Thankyou" I said as I got out. He simply smiled before heading to the trunk to pull out a picnic basket and a blanket. I helped him by taking the blanket and laying it out at the tip of the ledge overlooking the beautiful ocean. We sat down and he instantly wrapped his arm around me.

"Its not some fancy restaurant and I don't have professionally cooked food" Nick chuckled.

"I don't care, fancy restaurants and professionally cooked food is so overrated, we could be eating out of a trash bin and I wouldn't care as long as I'm here with you" I smiled back at him. He leaned down and pecked my lips. I looked over the ocean and drew in a breath, the salt air rasped in through my nose. I loved the smell of the beach, I loved everything about beaches, when I'm older I'm defiantly buying a beach house.

"What are you thinking about?" Nick asked after a moment of silence. I turned to look at him.

"How beautiful it is here, and how lucky I am to be with you" I smile, snuggling closer to him.

"Hey, we should probably eat before it gets cold" Nick laughed, reaching for the basket. I could smell the food as soon as he opened to basket lid and I soon found myself to be starving.

"It smells so good" I said helping him get out all the stuff needed.

"It's my mom's best Italian dish, and it's one of my favourites" he smirked placing a bowl of food in my hands.

"I've never really tried hard core Italian food before" I said, using my fork to play with my food.

"Try it. I'm sure you'll love it" he said shoving a mouthful of food in his mouth, I couldn't help but laugh, once he saw me laughing he tried to as well but kind of choked on his food which made me laugh harder. I took a bit of food and put it in my mouth; to my surprise it was really good. I started eating away until I thought I was going to explode, you know the feeling when your over full.

"Glad to see you liked it" Nick said looking down on my now empty bowl.

"Yeah, except now I feel like a fat pig" I laughed; he rolled his eyes and chuckled a little too.

"Thirsty?" he asked pulling out two cans of red bull.

"Yes please!" I said taking the red bull. Did I ever tell you how much I love red bull? I think I'm addicted to it. Well maybe not that far, but it's one of my all time favourite drinks. But enough about that and more about me and Nick.

"Come here" Nick said gesturing for me to go sit in between his legs. He wrapped his muscular arms around my body and held me close. I was a little chilly from the cold night air and the beach air mixing together, but now I was warm in his arms.

"Hey Nick" I said snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Yes Miley?" he breathed onto my neck, which caused goose bumps to travel all through me.

"You know the break in a couple weeks?" I asked, I waited for him to nod then I continued. "Well I'm going to my dad's in Tennessee, and I was kind of wondering, if you wanted too and if it was alright buy your parents and my mom, if you would want to come with me?" I asked playing with his long fingers.

"Well of course I would love to come, you know see where you grew up and all, I don't think I could bare to be away for you for two weeks anyway" he said kissing just below my ear. Oh what this boy was doing to me.

"Well I'm glad, because I wouldn't want to be away from you either" I said turning in my spot and looking him straight in the eyes.

We both smiled at each other, both knowing what was coming next. I leaned in so my lips were on his, but we weren't kissing, he lightly pressed his lips to mine. He was teasing me and I knew it, fine if this boy wanted teasing, teasing is what he would get. I slowly put one hand on his hip and the other on the top of his leg half on his inner thigh. His eyes widened, not knowing what I was going to do, and then I lightly pressed my lips against his again, only to turn back around and lean against him like we were before.

"Miley" he almost growled.

"Yes?" I asked acting dumb, obviously.

"You can't tease a boy like that" he said wrapping his arms around me again.

"Teasing you? I would never tease you Nick" I said smiling to myself.

"Ha-Ha" he fake laughed. We talked for what seemed like hours and the dim lighted sky soon fell dark. I was now sitting facing Nick, my legs wrapped around his waist as I sat on his lap, I'm sure if anyone was to walk up on us they would assume something else. My arms were around his neck and his were around my hips comfortably.

"I think I need a kiss" he pouted, well at least I think he was pouting I couldn't really see in the dark, all I could see were his perfect brown eyes twinkle every now and then.

"Oh yeah" I said inching closer to him. "Why's that?"

"Because you're the most perfect girl ever and if you don't kiss me now I think I might just die" he said using his thumb to gently rub my hip.

"Oh good answer" I said trying not to crack a little giggle. I leaned in the rest of the way and pushed my lips on his; as soon as our lips met we opened them, allowing our tongues to explore each other's mouths. I pushed my body closer to him and he tightened his grip on me, my right hand was on the back of his neck pushing him closer to me. We stayed like this until we couldn't breathe, when we pulled apart we were both gasping for air. We rested our foreheads together and I couldn't help but get lost in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Miley, I love you" he breathed.

"I love you too" I whispered back. We didn't loosen our grip on each other we just sat there enjoying being in each other's arms. I hadn't realised how long we had been out until my phone vibrated. Without moving off Nick I quickly looked at my phone, it was from Lilly.

'_Hey just letting you know curfew is in 10 mins. Just a heads up girlie xo'_

"Everything ok?" Nick asked his hand sliding from my waist to my hips and back up again.

"Yeah, just my curfew ends in ten minutes, Lilly was giving me a heads up" I said caressing his cheek.

"Okay we better not make your mom mad, so come on beautiful" he said patting my sides.

"Ugh, I'm so comfortable here" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Why is your curfew 10:00 anyway?" he asked letting our foreheads touch again.

"It's normally 12:00 but moms kinda in a mood, plus Lilly and Demi are over, so I wouldn't wanna keep them waiting" I sighed, crawling off him.

"Fair enough" he said helping me pack everything away. We packed everything in the car and I ran back over to the ledge for one last quick look. He walked up behind me and engulfed me in a hug. I took his hand and walked back over to the car, where he opened the door again for me.

When we got home he decided to walk me to my door, like the gentleman he is.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight Nick, I had a ball, I said once we were standing at my doorstep.

"Me too, we should do it again sometime" he smiled. I nodded in response and he slowly leant down. I locked my hands around his neck as his lips touched mine. When we broke apart I gave him one last hug.

"See you tomorrow Nick"

"Sweet dreams Mi" he said as we both pulled away. I opened the door and walked half in, he was still standing there waiting for me to enter my house safely. We exchanged one last smile and I closed the door, only to be pounced on my Lilly and Demi.

"How was it?!" Lilly asked

"What did yous do?!" Demi asked afterwards.

I shook my head at them and made my way upstairs. "It was amazing, and we went to the ledge, you know the one right above the beach?" I said sitting on my bed and throwing my converse off.

"Aww that's so sweet, what did yous eat?" Lilly asked, typical, thinking about the food.

"His mom's best Italian dish" I smiled, remembering how I ate the whole bowl Nick had given me.

"Oh I've had that before, when Joe and I went out" Demi said sadly.

"I'm sorry Dems I've been rambling on about me all night and I totally forgot about you" I said rubbing her shoulder.

"Don't be silly Miley, I'm fine" she said sitting down next to me, I could tell she wasn't, and Lilly gave me that look. I stood up and quickly slipped out of my dress and changing into my pyjamas.

"Chick Flick time!" I said running downstairs to pick out a movie and get ice cream, Demi and Lilly raced behind me.

"Ill get the ice cream and chocolate and you girls pick out a movie!" I yelled from the kitchen. Lilly yelled back an 'okay!' and that's when I realised mom sitting at the dining table.

"How was your date sweetie?" she asked as I got everything I needed.

"It was good, the girls are making a big deal out of it even though Nick and I have been dating for like two months now" I scoffed.

"It's still your first date honey and they always have to be special" she smiled.

"Well yeah it was" I smiled, "Hey mom who was your very first boyfriend?".

"My very first? Oh geeze Miley, umm Michael Vance in 5th grade" mom giggled, I joined in too. The girls came in and leaned against the bench halfway through what mom was saying and they laughed too.

"Who was your first kiss?" I asked just out of curiosity.

"Your father in 7th grade" she smiled.

"Really? You've known him that long?" I asked. I heard Demi whisper 'true love' under her breath thank god mom didn't hear.

"Yes, Miles that long, now run on up and watch whatever movie you girls have picked out" she said taking the last sip of her coffee and rinsing it out in the sink.

We ran back upstairs and fell on my bed. "What movie did you girls pick?".

"P.S I love you" Lilly said getting up to put it in the DVD player.

"Get the tissues while you're up too please!" I said remembering mom and I's balling session the last time we watched this. The rest of the night was spent, crying, laughing, gorging on chocolate and ice cream and bitching about boys, oh and of course rambling about all the cutest boys in school. Nick mostly, well for me anyways. Whenever I would try and open the curtain to look into Nick's room I would get one glance then Lilly would pull me away, saying 'No Boys' or something silly like that.

****

The next day we woke up at about 10:00am. I checked my phone and I had two new messages. One was from Oliver just making general chat and the second was from Nick.

'_Mi I found out who Joe likes xo' _ I gasped at what I just read, but hid it from Demi who was still trying to wake up. I decided to write back immediately.

'_OMG who?'_

'_Brenda Welch, I know she's the least id suspect too'_

'_WTH I thought he hated her?'_

'_Apparently not. we are going out for a surf txt ya later babe xo'_

'_Okay Nick ily x'_

Oh shit. Brenda and Demi really do not get on. When she finds out there's going to be hell.

**A/N So Brenda Welch is Brenda Song okay? Because you know how there's millions of rumours about Joe and her? Well yeah ahaha. PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	17. WHAT?

**A/N THANKYOU SO MUCH! The reviews were so nice I love you all! 3**

Miley's POV

"WHAT!" Demi yelled once I told her about Nick's text.

"Like I said Demz she's got nothing on you, Joe must be an idiot" I said pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

"I'm going to kill him!" she said pacing around my living room.

"For what Demz? Liking someone?" Lilly said for the first time in the conversation.

"No for not telling me it was her all along!" she said falling back onto the couch with applied aggression.

"He didn't tell anyone, remember?" Lilly added.

"Look Demz just chill, he can't help his feelings" I said slowly.

"Miley! Don't you dare take his side on this! You're supposed to be my friend." Demi said sitting up straight and crossing her arms.

"Demi I'm not taking anyone's side, and I'm both of your friends, okay?" I said annoyed.

"Whatever" she scoffed and fell back onto the couch.

Mom had left hours ago for a day out with some of her girlfriends. It was now 1:00pm and we girls were sitting at home watching movies, it was a bit cloudy outside and none of us wanted to go out. Right now all I wanted to do was hang out with Nick but I knew that wasn't an option until Demi left, there was no way I was taking Demi over to Nick's with me, not unless I wanted to see an all out brawl between her and Joe.

"Demi, I know it hurts and I'm so mad at Joe for dumping you for another chick, but that doesn't mean I have to completely ignore him" I said taking a seat by Demi.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just I thought we had something special, he was everything to me, I mean we shared things together..." she trailed off; I saw the tears in her eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Lilly, who was on the other side of Demi rubbed her back.

"What things did you share?" Lilly asked, obviously not registering that it was a personal question, I gave her a quick annoyed look and turned back to Demi.

"He was my first" she said just above a whisper.

"You mean the first person you had...sex...with?" Lilly asked obviously ignoring my glare.

"Yeah" she said wiping the tear that had fallen. "And all my life I have been brought up to believe that your first is supposed to be special, with the person you loved, and it was and he is the person I love, and now it's gone" she sniffed.

"Oh Demi" I said hugging her, I wanted to make all her pain and tears go away but I knew I couldn't, Lilly was thinking the same thing too because she started to cry and without realising so did I. Mom walked in to see us all on the couch, hugging Demi and crying, her smile quickly faded and she walked over to us.

"Girls? What's wrong?" she asked slowly.

"Teenage issues" Lilly said tears still flowing.

"Are you all okay?" she asked putting a hand on my back.

"Yeah we will be fine" I said slowly realising Demi and wiping away my tears. "Demi your mom's here' I said looking out through the window at the car parked neatly in the street.

"Okay ill just get my stuff" she said, standing and running to my room. We said goodbye and left on a happy note by joking. Lilly was still with me and after awhile I couldn't take it so we made our way to Nick's house.

"Hey Denise" I said once she opened the door.

"Hello Miles, how are you?" she said pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm great, oh this is one of my best friends Lilly" I said gesturing to my blonde friend standing awkwardly beside me.

"Nice to meet you Denise" she said. After a few more words with Denise, Lilly and I made our way up to Nick's room. I knocked twice before I heard footsteps and then his door swung opened to see a very handsome boy.

"Miley!" he said engulfing me in one of his warm embraces.

"Hey Nick" I said hugging him back. "Oh I brought Lilly along with me" I said pulling out of the hug.

"Hey Lilly" he said giving her a short hug.

"Hey dude" she replied. By the time they turned around I was already in Nicks room, sitting on his bed.

"Hey I'm going to go talk to Joe for a little while, about the whole thing, okay?" Lilly said obviously thinking we needed time alone.

"Okay" Nick and I said at the same time. Once she left the room he shut his door and came over to me. He was dressed in baseball shorts and a white shirt, he looked gorgeous. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up so he had his arms around me but our faces were only an inch apart.

"How is my princess doing?" he said making me giggle.

"She's great, how is my prince charming going?" I said playing alone with his word games.

"He's excellent, now his princess is here" he said pecking my lips. I blushed and giggled, once I did that he let out a soft chuckle.

"You know Miley your unbearably cute" he said pecking me again.

"Unbearably cute? That's a new one" I joked. He rubbed his nose against mine like an Eskimo kiss.

"How is your day so far?" he asked, his strong arms still wrapped around my waist.

"Okay I guess, Demi had a major freak out once I told her about Joe and Brenda" I sighed. He nodded and mimicked my sigh. "What about you?" I asked.

"Actually pretty good, me, Jake and Oliver went surfing" he said swaying me a bit.

"Sounds like fun. One of these days you're going to teach me how to surf you know?" I smiled.

"Oh am I?" he smiled back. "I think it would be pretty hilarious to watch you try and surf" he joked. My jaw dropped and I faked a hurt expression.

"Nicholas take that back right now!" I said hitting his shoulder playfully.

"I'm sorry your beautifulness" he chuckled.

"Nice save" I winked, kissing him again softly. We were still kissing when there was a soft knock at his door.

"Come in" he said not realising his hold on me. Joe and Lilly slowly walked in and sat on Nick's bed. I let go off Nick to turn and face Joe.

"Hey Miles" he said slowly. "Lilly already briefed me on how much of a jerk I am so please cut the speech" he said looking over at a stern looking Lilly and back to me.

"_Actually_ Joe there is something I need to say" I smiled. "If you'd listen?" I asked.

"Sure" he smiled. My smiled faded and I drew in a breath.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?! If you think you could get anyone better then Demi then you are so wrong! You're going to go running after Brenda? I mean come on, Demi is twice the person Brenda is! Demi is not only prettier but she is smarter, kinder and has far more of a personality-" I said ticking of the points on my fingers "Not to mention Brenda is friends with Selena, who brainwashes her friends to act exactly like her. Gosh Joe what the hell?!" I not yelled but raised my voice at him. Lilly wasn't shocked with what I said instead she nodded along with everything, Nick had his hand on my hip holding back laughter every now and then, and Joe sat frozen on the bed taking everything in.

"Miley, as I told Lilly I can't help how I feel for Brenda. It wasn't fair to keep going out with Demi when I didn't share the same feelings with her" he said calmly. Okay this was time for my friendship with Joe to kick in. I moved and sat beside him.

"I know. I was hoping you weren't smart enough to give me a good answer and I could still be mad. It's just Demi and I are so close and I hate seeing her upset, so I'm sorry for snapping, kind of" I laughed a little.

"It's cool" he smiled, it quickly faded and he sighed.

"What's up?" Lilly asked, I totally forgot she was sitting next to him on the other side.

"Just I miss Demi, I still love her you know" he said quietly. I nodded in agreement and Lilly sighed.

"Dude if you still love her then why did you break up with her?" Nick asked, he was sitting on his window seat.

"Like I said I had feelings for Brenda too and it wasn't fair" he shrugged.

"Wow" I said in a laugh, they all turned to look at me.

"It's just I never knew boys could be so emotional" I giggled, they soon joined in too before Joe told me to shut up. We sat for another twenty minutes just talking about Demi and what Joe should do, before Lilly and I left. My mom was driving her to Oliver's house, where she was staying tonight.

"Miley when are you going to get your permit?" she asked as we sat in the back seat while mom drove.

"I wanted to get them in Tennessee but things got muddled up when we moved here" I smiled.

"Okay, you didn't answer my question at all" she giggled.

"Soon I guess" I laughed at how pathetic I was. We finally reached Oliver's and Lilly jumped out, as mom drove back I crawled into the front seat and smiled at her.

"How was your day?" I asked her.

"Mine? it was really good, I went out with Karen and Melissa. We went shopping and I brought lots of new clothes, I know what you're thinking, how can we afford that but I had some money stashed away for clothes for a long while and you know how in need of them I was" she said half smiling.

"Mom, its fine, I girl's gotta shop every once and a while doesn't she?" I laughed.

"I have some news Miles" she grinned, completely ignoring my question.

"News?" I asked, trying to think of anything reasonable that would be news.

"Well Karen works as an accountant as you know and there was an opening recently at her work, so I decided to send in my resume` and... I have an interview!" she chorused.

"Mom that's so good! When is it?" I couldn't help holding back my enthusiasm.

"Wednesday, but don't get your hopes to high sweetie, there's every chance I'm not what their looking for" she said keeping her eyes on the road.

"I know mom. Do you even have any accountant experience?" i asked, for as long as I can remember mom has never been an accountant.

"Yes, not much but enough to get me the job I suppose, id have to learn some more as I went along I think" she said in a sigh. We sat in silence for a little while before mom pulled into our driveway. As soon as I got out I gave mom a hug and we walked inside.

The day drew to an end quicker then I hoped. Mom and I were invited to Nick's house for dinner. This wasn't uncommon Denise and mom had been becoming alot closer, they would often talk over the fence or on the phone about everything and anything. Right now I was in Nick's dining room eating Paul's homemade sushi, which, may I add is delicious. I found this the perfect time to ask if Nick could come with me to Tennessee Next week when we go on our break.

"So um Denise, next week when we go on break I'm going to Tennessee with my dad and I was wondering if by any chance Nick could tag along too?" I asked, mainly directing my question to Denise because she was sitting just across the table.

"Oh well as long as it is alright by you Tish, and your dad of course, then I don't see a problem with it" she smiled.

"I'm fine with it, and Miley has already spoken with her father and he seems fine with it too" mom said in response. Nick and I smiled as each other he grabbed my hand under the table and gave me a heart warming smile. After dinner the adults insisted that they did the dishes and that we could be excused to go to Nick's room. Joe went back into his room, mumbling something like 'have to call Brenda' or something. Boy was that friendship travelling along nicely. Once we got inside Nick's room we sat on his bed and I held his hand.

"You excited to come to Tennessee with me?" I asked as we lay back on his bed.

"Well I'm going to be spending two weeks with you aren't I? Plus I've never been to Tennessee before" he smiled down at me.

"You'll love it; it's nothing like here in California. It's where I grew up and most of my friends are there too, you'll love them" I smiled, getting excited at the thought of it.

"As long as you don't make me get on a horse I think everything will be fine" he chuckled.

"Aw come on! It's so fun!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not a horse person, and unless you want me to die or put myself in hospital, I'm not riding" he smirked at me.

"You're an idiot sometimes" I laughed. "Can't wait to see my horse Blue-Jeans, it's been a while" I sighed.

"You really miss it there don't you?" he asked, rolling of on his side so he had a better view of me.

"More than you would think" I said sadly. He caressed my cheek, and then softly planted a kiss on my lips.

"I love you Miley Ray Stewart"

"I love you Nicholas Jerry Grey"

**A/N let me know what you think guys. If you don't like it don't just ignore it, let me know, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review I really appreciate it :)**

**Love ya'll xo**


	18. Tennessee

**A/N Thanks again nearly at 100 reviews! So exciting. Be sure to read my author's note at the bottom :)**

Miley's POV

Okay so the rest of the week went by nicely, Selena and Nick are talking again though. Ugh. Can't complain I guess, they did go out for three months surely that meant something? But I don't care he loves me and I have nothing to worry about, as he has told me multiple times. Today is the day we fly to Tennessee and I'm so excited.

"I'm going to miss you sweetheart!" mom said cupping my face in her hands and pouting a little.

"I know, the last time I was away from you was for a school trip. Personally I think it will be good to get out of your hair for a while" I smiled and hugged her.

Thirty long minutes later and there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled, of course I already knew who it was. Nick of course. He opened the door slowly and came in, holding on to his rather large suitcase and sporting a ridiculously adorable smile.

"Hey, need a hand?" I asked, pointing to his suitcase.

"Miles I've got it" he smiled, putting it down before walking up to me and planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"Hey cut that out yous two!" mom joked when she saw us. Nick pulled away blushing and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Nick have you said your goodbyes to your parents? Because we are leaving for the airport in a few" mom asked as she slipped on her flip flops.

"Yep, all done" he smiled towards her.

****

Finally after a 5 hour flight, **(I'm pretty sure that's how long it takes) **we arrived at Tennessee. The flight was nice, the only reason being that I sat next to Nick the whole time. At one point I kind of dozed off but it was short lived as the flight attendant asked Nick if I needed a neck pillow, a little too loudly. We walked through the airport holding hands, before we retrieved our luggage and looked for dad. He wasn't hard to find, he was throwing his hands about and calling my name so loudly that I'm sure the whole airport heard.

"MILEY!!" he yelled for the last time, realising that I had actually already seen him.

"Dad!" I called back excitedly, sure he was embarrassing, but I didn't care if I was seen with the buffoon that was previously making a fool of himself in front of many, many people.

"How was your trip?" he asked, squeezing me in one of the best hugs, my daddy hugs.

"It was good, I've missed you" I smiled.

"I've missed you too bud, now, who's this fine boy we have here?" he asked pointing to a very awkwardly standing Nick.

"Oh I guess you too haven't officially met yet, um dad this is Nick and Nick this is my dad" I said waving my hands between them in acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you sir" Nick said extending his hand out.

"Well it's nice to finally meet the boy who stole my daughter's heart" he said shaking Nick's hand. Nick and I swapped a quick glance; we both had the same goofy smile plastered on our faces.

"C'mon kids, let's get out of here" dad said taking my suitcase, leaving me with just a shoulder bag to carry. As soon as we stepped outside the small airport the smell of fresh air hit me. I took in a deep long breath and closed my eyes as I felt the feeling of home. When I reopened my eyes I took in the beautiful sight before me.

"Just as I remember" I said and both Nick and dad turned to me smiling.

"It's amazing, and I'm saying this before we even get into the car" Nick chuckled.

"Well my boy, it's going to get a hell of alot better" dad grinned while chucking my suitcase into the back of the truck. He grabbed Nick's and threw it in too. It was a short drive before we reached dad's house, the house I grew up in. My anticipation grew and soon enough I was jumping up and down in the seat before I climbed out. Nick was still in awe from the very remarkable view we got from the car ride here, not to mention the view from the house.

"Home sweet home" I whispered, but Nick and dad heard me. "I wish mom was here" I said a little sadly.

"Me too bud" dad said running a hand through is golden hair.

We got our suitcases out from the back of the truck and began to walk up the steps into the house. **(Just imagine it looks something like the one from the Hannah Montana movie). **I was about to meet my 'stepmother' even though she would never ever be any sort of mother to me, I have one mother and that's how it will always be.

"Miles you can take your bags to your room, and as for you Nick you can take the spare room down the hall from Miley's room, I'm sure she will show you" dad smiled, gesturing to the staircase he was leaning on. I nodded and picked up my suitcase and headed up.

"Need a hand with that Miley?" Nick asked, obviously noticing my difficulty of being able to drag it up the steps.

"Nope its all good" I huffed and he laughed a little. I threw my bags down in my room the took Nick to his so he could put his down too.

"So this is where you will be staying Nick" I said opening the door to our guest room. It had off white walls with soft navy blue carpet. This was originally my grandmother's house but she passed it on to my mother who then told my dad he could stay as long as he wanted. This room was my uncle Earl's when he was a kid. Now, many years on, sat a single bed with white sheets, a dresser and an old desk. It was different from when I used to live here, there used to be lots of books in here, I'm assuming dad or Paris didn't want them anymore.

"Nice" Nick commented before he put his suitcase on the bed and turning to me. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to him, he placed a soft kiss on my cheek, almost in a teasing way, almost.

"I'd like to see your room now" he smiled. I sighed but obliged, grabbing his hand I led him down the hall into my room. It had soft lavender walls, with a closet, dresser and many other things I grew up with. Unlike the other room, this was exactly like I left it.

"I like it" Nick smiled, before walking around and looking at various things.

"Who are they?" he asked, referring to a framed picture of me and my friends.

"These are my best friends, that's Lesley-" I said pointing to a pretty blonde, "and that's Travis" I said pointing to an attractive, sandy haired boy, in between them I was standing with my arms around them and a very big smile on my face.

"Will I get to meet them?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Sure, I mean we haven't really talked since I left, but I'm sure I can call them and invite them over" I smiled, looking from Nick's eyes back to my friends since kindergarten.

"Yeah it would be nice to meet your friends" he said taking my hand in his. I turned him to he was facing me front on and stood on the tips of my toes so our lips were a centimetre apart, I was just about to lean in that last bit when...

"MILEY!" dad called from downstairs. Nick and I both groaned, I grabbed his hand and began pulling him out of the room with me.

"Yeah dad?" I asked , looking for him in each room.

"I want you to formally meet Paris, my fiancé`" He said once I finally found him in the living room. Attached to his arm was Paris, she was not what I was expecting. I was expecting some mildly over weight, over smiling, middle age woman. Instead a beach blonde, over botoxed, thirty year old stood. She was wearing jeans and I pink t-shirt which by far went to low and was way to tight for someone who was dating my dad.

"Hello Miley, I'm Paris, its wonderful to finally meet you" she said, walking over and giving me a small hug.

"Nice to meet you too" I said giving out a fake smile. As soon as her eyes landed on Nick she smiled what seemed to be a thousand times wider than what she was smiling at me.

"You must be Nick" she said extending her long, pale arm out. I looked up at Nick who took one short look at her chest and back up to her face. I mean put do you expect she was putting them all put there, and he was a teenage boy. But still the way she looked at him made me furious.

"Yep nice to meet you Miss Stewart" he said in a polite tone, shaking her hand. As soon as he said those words my face dropped and I swear it was like a hit to the stomach. My _mother _was Mrs Stewart not that blonde, boyfriend flirting bimbo! Just as I was about to say something, something rude she cut in...

"Oh please call me Paris" she giggled, you know the giggle teenage girls do when the cover their mouth with one of their hands?

Yeah she did that. Pathetic, I know.

I looked over at dad with a disgraced look on my face only to see him smiling at her, obviously oblivious to what flirting had just occurred. Blondie have me another smile before walking back over to dad and wrapping her arms around his.

"Miley I called Lesley earlier and told her you would be arriving today, she wants you to call her, when you have the time" dad smiled. Instantly I ran to the phone, possibly over exuberant to talk to her, can't blame me though it's been months now. When I got to the phone I looked through the notebook for Lesley's number, once I knew it off by heart but these days I have forgotten.

"Hello?" answered the cheery voice I remember very clearly.

"LESLEY!" I screeched, I heard her squealing on the other line.

"MILEY! Omg I've missed you so much, when can I come see you? Are you busy now?" she screeched into the phone.

"I got here like literally minutes ago, I've missed you so much to, come now, I'm not doing anything, please come and bring Travis" I begged, literally jumping with excitement.

"Okay we will be there right away! see you then Miles!" she yelled, I could already hear her scrambling for her keys.

"Kay see you in is the sec" I said and with that I hung up the phone and ran back into the living room where dad and Nick were laughing overhearing my phone conversation I bet.

"They're coming over in is the sec" I said trying my hardest not to squeal, the hugest grin on my face. I ran over to Nick who was still standing in the same spotted and gave him is the hug, just out of my own excitement, he gave me is the hug back chuckling.

Only ten minutes later and I got hear her car coming up the driveway, everyone turned and looked when they heard me shout 'They're hear!' as loud as I could. I ran out of the house just as my friends were getting out of Lesley's car, with matching grins. Nick, dad and Paris followed me out. Everything else went silent except for the screams of me and Lesley. We jumped into each others arms and cried.

"I've missed you so much!" I said through happy tears.

"Me too, your my sister Miles!" she said not letting go of her tight hold. It wasn't until I could feel a warm hand on my back that I let go of the embrace to dance around and jump on Travis.

"How are you?" he said struggling to say anything through my tight hold.

"I'm great, and I've missed you so much too" I wailed. He chuckled before squeezing me and letting me go. I wiped a few stray tears and turned to Nick who was stand awkwardly off to the side.

"Um guys this is Nick, my boyfriend" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the side of me.

"Hey man" Travis said shaking his hand, Lesley mouthed 'hottie' to me when she was sure neither Travis nor Nick could see.

"I'm Lesley, and it's great to meet you" Lesley said giving him a shorted hug.

"It's good to meet Miles's best friends after all this time" Nick said smiling brightly down at me. After a few more hugs from me, I invited them inside for a catch up sesh. I told them everything important from the time I left to now. I also saw Nick's face when I told him how much of a jerk he was, and how much I liked him when he was nice to me.

"I found out your parents were divorced when I saw Paris move in here, I thought you knew before" Travis said feeling a little guilty.

"Don't even worry Travis, if I was too blind to see it all this time that was my fault" I smiled back at him. We were all sitting out the back on the soft grass; I was playing with Nick's fingers as we held our hands together.

"So dating anyone these days guys?" I asked shooting them a cheeky grin.

"Uh no... I just broke up with Bradley, you know the guy I liked from before you left?" Lesley said rolling her eyes at the last bit.

"You guys went out! Why didn't you tell me? Come to think of it how did we ever loose contact?" I asked looking between the both of them.

"You lost your cell just before you left remember? Then you got a new number and we didn't know it, and we didn't know your new house number either" Travis said leaning his hands back behind him so his arms were holding him up into a sitting position.

"Ugh I feel like a shitty friend for that" I said looking down at Nick and I's hands still entwined, just as I did that Nick squeezed my hand and Lesley sighed.

"Miles trust me it's no one's fault, were together now and we will never lose touch again" She said stretching her long, tanned legs out. I smiled back at her and leaned into Nick's side. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Nick spoke up, for the first time in this conversation.

"You tired Miles?" he asked, wrapping his muscular arm around me. Honestly I was it was already 5:15 and the flight and screaming and all the emotions earlier had really taken its toll on me.

"Yeah actually I am" I said cuddling into the side of him.

"Do you want us to go, so you can get some rest Miles?" Travis asked looking over at Lesley and back to me.

"No! You guys just got here" I whined, sitting up a little, but not loosening my grip on Nick.

"Miley we've been here for hours" Travis chuckled, causing me to give out an unamused sigh.

"Okay, how about this, we come back tomorrow and go down to the river, all four of us?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Okay deal" I smiled. With that we all stood up, with Nick helping me to my feet and wrapping his arm around my waist. I walked them to the car and hugged them goodbye, once they were so far gone I couldn't see them anyone I walked back inside with Nick who was still holding onto me.

"Hey kids, have fun with the other two?" dad asked as we walked into the kitchen. Paris was nibbling on a carrot stick as she set the plates down on the table.

"Yeah, their coming back tomorrow and were going down to the river, I mean, if that's fine with you?" I asked, knowing full well dad would be fine with it.

"Sure I can't see why not" dad smiled at me.

"Wait, honey I organised us all to go next door for lunch" Paris said in a whiny voice. Dad looked at me and Nick then back to Paris.

"Sweetie, I'm sure the neighbours can wait, your only young once right?" he said chopping up a tomato to put in the salad.

"Yeah and I kinda already promised them I would" I said cockily, just to stuff her up. She pouted at dad but he just looked away, obviously not wanting to choose between _her _and me.

"Dinner is almost ready, take a seat you two" dad said still not looking up. Both Nick and I sat down next to each other and were quickly joined by dad and Paris.

During dinner Nick and dad got into a conversation about cars, typically. Paris tried to talk to me about what I wanted to do when I left school but like I would tell her what I really wanted to do. I want to overcome my fear of singing in public. I've only dung in front of my mom and dad, and Demi that one night which Nick just so happen to overhear.

I just told her I was still undecided, Nick looked down at me and gave me a small smile.

God I love that boy.

After dinner and watching TV I decided I was going to head off to bed. Nick, being the gentleman he is, decided to walk me to my room.

"Night beautiful" he said pulling me close and resting his forehead on mine.

"Goodnight Nick, sweet dreams" I whispered, leaning up and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

**Okay hope you guys liked! Read and review like you always do :)**

**Oh and I have my new story up YAY! Haha its alot more mature than this one and is rated M but I really want you guys to check it out and please review it. The first chapter is up along with the trailer it's called 'Love never dies' so please, please, please R&R it.**

**Thankyou so much ily all!**


	19. Down by the river

**A/N Hey guys. I've really lost my mojo with this story, I'm sorry if updates are slow and the chapters aren't any good. I'm kinda going a different way with this chapter, I know most if not all of you won't notice it but I have obviously.**

**Okay I'm **_** thinking **_**about ending it sooner rather than later && maybe making a sequel, but we will have to see what happens. Thanks to my very loyal reviewers who ACTUALLY REVIEW. No thanks to the ones who don't :/**

**And thankyou for all your generous reviews last chapter :)**

Nick's POV

I woke up as soon as the morning light stung my closed eyes. It took me a few seconds to realise I was still in Tennessee. Sitting up and stretching I could hear talking downstairs, realising that the whole house could be awake, I slowly rose from my bed and made my way downstairs.

"Morning Nick" I heard her ask, I turned towards her smiling. She was sitting across the table from her father who was sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Morning Miles" I smiled making my way over to her.

"Sleep well son?" Billy asked, as I sat down next to Miley and rubbed my eyes a little.

"Yeah, slept like a baby" I lied. Truth was, I was up almost every hour, I couldn't get to sleep much. Sleeping in new places makes me a little more alert, not to mention the chickens where making funny noises outside my window.

"That's good then" he said finishing off his last bit of coffee and standing up. Miley took my hand and rested it in both of hers on top of the table.

"You don't mind going to church with me and dad today do you Nick?" She asked turning herself toward me.

"Church?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Yeah, honestly? I hate church. I haven't been since I was twelve, my parents go every Sunday in fact so does Kevin, well I think he still does. Joe stopped going a few years ago when he started work, apparently he was rostered on for Sunday mornings at starbuck's, yeah I know what you're thinking, I didn't believe him either but nevertheless every Sunday morning he gets up and goes to work. Anyway, church is not my thing, I have a reputation to uphold and if I was caught at church, hell people would think I'm one of those good little Christian minions. So far from who I really am.

"Don't tell me you've never been to church" Miley laughed, this caused Billy to turn around and chuckle too.

"Sure I have, I mean when I was younger I haven't been in years" I said sitting up a little straighter.

"Oh well you're going to enjoy it today then huh?" Miley asked, wait no she sounded more like she was telling me. I watched her get up and wash out the glass of orange juice she had in her hand.

"Alright kids, you can start and get ready if you want, Paris should be back from yoga soon, so after that we will head on down. Sound good?" Billy asked standing in the door way that separated the kitchen from the hallway.

Both Miley and me nodded and he turned and walked into the hallway and then outside, well I'm guessing since the front door opened and closed.

"Come here" Miley said standing a few feet away from me and gesturing with her hand to come closer.

I stood up and walked over to her, and without expecting it her warm full lips were on my own. It was a delicate and tender kiss, but after her lips left mine I could still feel the tingling. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head as she rested it on my chest.

"Okay I'm going to get ready, it looks like its going to be a hot one out" Miley said after moment of silence. Her words made me look out the window and out at the clear blue sky, there was literally not a cloud about.

"Okay I guess I better too" I said smiling and removing my arms from her so we could walk back upstairs.

"Lesley and Travis are coming to church too, so when its over we can go to Travis's for a while, if you want" Miley suggested once we reached the first step.

"Yeah babe, If you want to" I said smiling, of course she wanted too, they were her best friends. I have to admit though, yesterday when we were hanging with them, I kind of felt like the third wheel, listening to all their stories and personal jokes. I knew Miley wasn't purposely doing it, so I haven't let it bother me.

"Okay well go get dressed church is in like half an hour... AND I CALL BATHROOM FIRST!" Miley shouted and ran into her room to retrieve her clothes. Before I could really think about it I ran into 'my' room and got picked out my clothes quickly before running back out to beat her. Sadly for me though she won.

"Beat you sucker!" she laughed before she shut the door, I could still hear her cute laughter from behind the wooden door as I walked back to my room, a huge smile on my face.

Thankfully she only took ten minutes so I could get in and out before we had to leave. The steam for Miley's shower only minutes ago was still in the room and a small message was written on the very fogged up mirror in Miley's hand writing.

_I LOVE YOU NICK _

Was written on it along with a heart and the initials, NG and MS. I chuckled a little before drawing a huge heart around the whole thing and writing 'I love you too' even though I knew it would be faded by the time she could read it.

Like Miley I only took a ten minute shower, brushing my teeth during the process. I threw on a pair of denim cut off's that went to just below my knee, and a white tee with an unpronounceable word written in black on it. Miley came out of her room moments after in denim short shorts and a pink tank top that sat nicely, _very _nicely on her. Licking my lips I walked over to her and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

****

Once we arrived at the chapel, I couldn't help but notice that almost the whole town had turned up, considering it was a small town there wasn't alot of people, but it seemed like Miley and her dad knew them all.

Travis and Lesley's families came over to us and they each gave Miley hugs and kisses. I smiled at how many people loved Miley, because of everything she is; beautiful. The second feeling I felt was guilt. Simply because only now do I realise how hard it must have been for her to leave such a close knit family in Crowley Corner's and come to California. I was so hard on her when she first came, I laughed at her clumsiness, and her accent. Which now I think is beautiful.

"This is Nick" hearing my name brought me back from my thoughts and to the many welcoming eyes looking at me with such approval.

"Hi Nick, I'm Jackie and this is my husband Tom and this is my son Patrick" a slightly large woman with said gesturing to each of her family members when she said their names.

"Nice to meet you, you're friends of the family?" I asked politely.

"Yes, we used to babysit Miley when she was only a baby, before we had Patrick here" she smiled, and looked at her son who looked around thirteen.

"Yeah and ever since she's been looking out for me" Miley smiled and looked from Jackie to me.

"Of course I would, you're like a daughter I never had" the woman replied then looked to her silent husband who rested a hand on her shoulder. I sensed there was more to this story, but I wouldn't be too rude and ask.

After we talked to a few more people, we walked into the small, yet spacious chapel and sat down near Miley's friends. I looked around and couldn't help but notice how everything was, it had been a long time since I sat in a pew. Miley smiled at me and rested her hand on my thigh as we waited for Father Donavon to start.

An hour later and it was over. Everything that was said rang through my mind, and I wondered how I could ever stop attending. Father Donavon had such power in his words that were so pure. Everything he said involved us all, we prayed for ourselves; we prayed for each other, we prayed for every human being. And for the first time I couldn't draw my attention _away _from him rather than me normally trying to keep my attention to him. Once we walked out of the chapel I was greeted by a hot breeze.

"Didn't bore you too much did it Nick?" Miley asked, jokingly.

"Actually for the first time in my life I enjoyed it" I replied honestly, a smile spreading on both mine and Miley's faces.

"Well I'm glad" Miley said, taking my hand and squeezing a little.

"It's going to storm today kids" Billy replied looking up into the bright blue sky, Miley looked at me with the same expression I was sporting. Confused.

"Pshhh, impossible it's a perfect day" Paris said shaking her head at Billy.

"We'll see" Billy replied looking at her only for a second. We continued to walk out onto to the soft grass, where Billy started up a conversation with some of his friends. Miley and I decided to go and stand under the shade of a tree just to keep cool.

"Hey sexy" I heard a familiar female voice say. I looked around to see Lesley walking over to us, and hug Miley.

"Are we still going back to Trav's?" Miley asked standing back next to me and holding my hand.

"Yeah, go tell your dad were leaving soon" she said slapping Miley in the arm, Miley nodded and ran over to her dad leaving me and Lesley standing there.

"So Nick how you liking Tennessee?" she asked, her accent more profound than Miley's.

"Well it's certainly different from the busy streets of California" I chuckled, she joined in too.

"Yeah, missing home much?" she asked, she was trying to start up a conversation, but not in the awkward way.

"Nah, it hasn't hit me yet, having too much fun here" I smiled back, at that moment Miley and Travis walked over deep in conversation. I heard something along the lines of 'Just tell her' or something...

****

Turns out Travis lives right by the creek or lake, whatever Miley called it. His house was small but homey, his mom and dad seemed nice, and the kind of happy love that age could never kill. Sort of like my mom and dad. We sat and chatted in his room for an hour before he suggested we go swim at his favourite spot in the creek. Once we got there the girls walked off to go over to the swing that was hanging from a tall tree.

"So you really like Miley huh?" Travis asked once the girls were out of earshot.

"Yeah, she's something special" I said watching her laugh.

"Yeah she is, and she's like my sister so I'm gonna say this, and pay attention because I'm only saying it once" he said looking at me seriously, I looked straight at him, giving my full attention.

"I've known her all my life; you're the first boy she's been serious about and I'm happy for her, but if you hurt her, I will hurt you. She's not someone you can have, and play with, then throw away like I'm sure you've done with plenty other girls. So just be good to her, alright?" he said giving me a stern look.

I didn't have to think twice about nodding in agreement, I _love_ Miley there's no way on this earth in would ever hurt her.

"Travis I assure you I will never hurt Miley. not ever." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He gave me a small smile and nodded, then turned his attention back on the girls. I have to say I'm impressed by the fact he cares for Miley so much. Not in a way I would be jealous of, but in a brotherly way.

"Come on guys!!" I heard the girls yell, while laughing I might add, from the swing.

Both Travis and I pulled our shirts over our heads and ran over to the girls. Lesley went first, screaming she landed feet first into the water and when she rose she was laughing. I couldn't help but notice the way Travis looked at her, like she was the only person on the planet. The way I look at Miley.

"I'm Next!" Travis bellowed and snatched the rope before Miley and I could. He went flying into the air and after a very long roar of excitement he did a bomb into the water, resulting into a very large splash. When he rose, both he and Lesley started splashing each other with water.

"Okay I'm next babe" Miley said grabbing the rope when it swung back her way. She jumped from the edge, I stared as the smile grew across her face and I admired the way the wind flew through her hair. It was like one of those slow motion moments in movies, and all I could see was Miley flying through the air. I broke out of my thoughts when Miley let out a scream of excitement and then she landed into the water. She came up laughing and begging me to come down. At first I laughed, then I grabbed the rope.

Taking a few steps back I leapt from the ledge and after a few seconds I released the rope from my grip, causing me to fall into the water below me. As soon as I came up for air Miley grabbed me and pulled me close.

"Nice jump" she said laughing softly. I reached my hand up and pushed a few strands of soaked hair out of her face. She looked rather cute, in my arms, soaking wet.

"What can I say I'm a legend" I said cockily. She giggled and kissed my lips ever so softly.

We swam around and did a few more jumps before the sky turned an angry shade of grey. Then we decided it was best if we just got out.

"Guess dad was right" Miley said wrapping her arms around her now shivering body. The fact that there was a rough, cold breeze blowing added to the fact everyone was feeling the chills.

"Come here" I said grabbing Miley and wrapping my arms around her, trying to gain some body warmth. "Why don't you take your shirt off and out my dry one on?" I suggested when I felt she was still cold.

"No, you'll be cold, and I don't want that" she said rubbing her hands along my bare torso, trying to gain some warmth for me.

"Don't be silly Miles, I'd much rather you warm" I said leaning down and grabbing my shirt. She seemed hesitate and first but then she agreed. It seemed like Travis picked up on my idea and offered Lesley the same option. Both the girls walked behind a tree for a bit more privacy.

As soon as Miley walked back to me with my shirt on and her wet one in her hands the rain started.

"RUN!!" Lesley screamed heading for Travis's house, all at once we stared sprinting soon catching up with Lesley.

By the time we made it to Travis's house we were all wet, but not much more than we were when we got out of the water anyway.

"Nick can borrow one of my shirts and I'll get you girls some of mom's clothes" Travis said as we all stood soaking wet on his back porch. I was holding Miley close, and she was hanging onto Lesley. It took Travis a few minutes to return with clothes for us all. I ended up with a plain white shirt and jeans and the girls both had shirts and trousers.

"Are you sure your mom won't mind?" Miley asked as soon as she came out of the bathroom from drying herself off.

"Nah it's cool. You guys wanna watch a movie?" he replied walking over to his TV.

"Yes, my choice!" Lesley said running over to the DVD cabinet.

Miley and I snuggled up on the couch; a light blanket was laying across us. We settled for watching 'Twilight' even though everyone had seen it at least 50 times, not to mention the sequel. But apparently it was still Lesley's favourite. Her and Travis sat on the couch surprisingly close to each other.

I wasn't even really paying attention to the screen. Only the girl that was in my arms, who half way through the movie managed to drift off to sleep. Not long after she fell asleep, I soon found my eyes, slowing closing until I fell into a deep slumber.

**IF you didn't read my A/N at the top DO IT NOW xD**

**Review and ill love you forever :)**


	20. Regret?

**Reviews were so kind, like always. This chapter was meant to go up awhile ago but my computer crapped itself and then my internet wouldn't work, so blame technology for the lateness, not me :)**

**Soo...... I have a knew story but before you get excited its not Hannah Montana is High School Musical... ehhh.**

**So if you want, go read it and review cos that would be so kind of you :)**

So it's been a week since that day at Travis's. A week full of fun may I add. Nick and I have only gotten closer, dad has been spending more time with me than with Paris and Travis and Lesley have been over every other day.

Dad and Nick have been doing some 'male bonding' by going fishing together. I couldn't be happier that they get along so well. Whenever they go out fishing I usually go out and ride my horse Blue-jeans. Whenever they came back with the fish they had caught we would get it ready to eat for dinner that night, a cheap way to feed your family I must say.

"Where do you see yourself in 10 years?" I asked Nick randomly. We where alone, dad and Paris decided to go to the local markets and Nick and I decided to stay home for some 'us' time.

"Well that's random" he chuckled while playing with my hand in his, we were lying in the long grass in my back yard. I had a huge backyard that connected with the paddocks of my farm the only thing separating it was barb wire fences.

"Just answer" I said rolling my eyes.

"Hmm... I see myself working a steady job with good pay and good hours, in a huge house overlooking the beach" he said smiling. I snuggled closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder and looking into his eyes.

"Am I in your future Nick?" I asked quietly. He looked from the perfect blue sky and straight into my eyes.

"Miley, I don't see a future _without_ you" he whispered, his eyes never leaving mine. I smiled softly and played with his fingers in mine.

"Nick, I've never felt this way before... with anyone" I whispered.

"Neither have I, and I never would have imagined feeling this way, I only wished I could" he said quietly. I smiled before leaning up and joining our lips in a kiss. My hands soon disappeared in his curls and his hand slid from my hip to my waist.

Deepening the kiss I slightly nibbled on his bottom lip and he happily obliged. Soon enough the kiss became more heated and I was straddling him, both of his hands found my hips and soon enough they slid under my loose fitting top to my waist. Moaning against his mouth I soon found myself needing air, as soon as I pulled away our lips found each other's again. His thumbs were drawing circles on my skin resulting in goose bumps to appear and I could feel him smiling into the kiss. My hands soon found his shirt buttons and I began undoing them. He flipped us over so he was hovering above me, the swift action giving me a moment to think about what I was doing.

"Nick..." I whispered breathless, as he was placing soft pecks from my jaw line to my collarbone. His lips found mine again and kissed me softly, not as deep as it was before.

"Nick, stop" I whispered placing my hands on his shoulders. He lifted his hand from my ear and looked at me. A wave of emotions went across his face and ended with confusion.

"You don't want this?" he asked placing his hand on my cheek. I sighed, I did want this but not now, my hand flew up to my forehead and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"No, I'm not ready" I whispered my eyes shut tightly so I couldn't see his reaction. He moved his hand from my cheek and got off me, but from what I could tell he was sitting next to me. I lay there, my hand still on my forehead and my eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry, I thought I wanted it but I think we should wait" I said putting my hand to my side and opening my eyes slowly. He was facing ahead with his arms on his knee's that were slightly raised. I sat up and pulled my dress down from where it had risen to.

"Yeah I get it" Nick said not looking at me. I was looking down at my hands in my lap but out of the corner of my eye I saw him scratch his head and look at me.

"Do you hate me?" I asked quietly my eyes still on my hands where I was playing with the hem of my dress. He sighed and looked out at the field before looking at me again.

"No Miley I could never hate you" he said sincerely and I looked up to meet his gaze. I gave him a weak smile before looking at his shirt that was unbuttoned but still on, revealing his perfectly defined abs. He laughed once before doing the buttons up again and grabbing my hand.

"I'm such an idiot!" I sighed with frustrated. Not only were things awkward but I think I may have pissed Nick off. I know he said he didn't hate me but I'm sure he's done this with plenty of other girls and they haven't reacted this way. Then again the thought of him doing it with other girls made me sick in the stomach.

"No you're not, we just rushed it, if you're not ready then that's okay, we'll wait" Nick smiled at me before pulling me in for a hug. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Nick" I said leaning further into him.

"I love you too" he replied, playing with my hair. We sat like that for what felt like forever.

"Come on I better get inside and start dinner before dad gets home, I'm sure it's 6 o'clock by now" I said sighed.

"Okay, I'll help you out" he smiled getting up after I did..

****

Surprisingly our previous mood had lifted and Nick and I had a good time _trying_ to make chicken stir fry.

"No you're doing it wrong!" Nick yelled playfully.

"Nick, if you can't handle the heat get out if the kitchen!" I shouted back, fighting to talk clearly through my laughing fits.

"What? And leave you here to personally destroy dinner? Hell no!" he said turning back to chopping up the vegetables I put out for him.

"Then quit complaining, I've made stir fry plenty of times I know what I'm doing" I said stirring the pot. That's half a lie... sure I've made stir fry plenty of times, but I have no idea how to do it, every time I have made it I ruined it.

"Ha!" Nick scoffed, shaking his head. But before he could say anything else dad and Paris came in smiling.

"That smells delicious" Paris complimented looking over my shoulder as I added the ingredients the recipe told me to.

"Its chicken stir fry" I smiled. I was really trying this Paris thing for dad; I knew he wasn't happy having to choose between us all the time. So in all fairness I was being reasonably nice with Paris.

"Wait are you sure you can cook it?" dad asked, obviously knowing my lack of cooking skills. I rolled my eyes at him and glared at Nick when he snickered.

"Oh lay off Billy I'm sure she's doing a good job" Paris defended me and I smiled grateful.

"So guys how was your day?" I asked after taking a quick glance at the recipe and doing as it told me.

"Good, you guys should have come. What did you kids get up too anyway?" he asked relaxing into his chair. I quickly glanced over to Nick to see him glancing at me.

"Not much really, just hung out at home" I said grabbing some plates and setting them on the table. Paris was right behind me with the knives and forks and Nick had decided to sit at the table at his usual spot. The kitchen and dining room were joined but there was plenty of room to walk around.

"Oh sounds exciting" dad chuckled sarcastically.

"Okay dinners ready!" I smiled, bringing the dish over to the table and then taking a seat, proud of my accomplishment of not burning or ruining dinner.

"Mmm looks good Miles" Nick said grabbing a plateful.

****

After dinner we had all gone off to do our own things. On my agenda tonight was defiantly having a three way conference call with Lily and Demi. I need a serious unload and i couldn't think of two better people than my best friends. It had been a few days since I called them, even though we have been texting, so it was more than necessary that I call them.

"Hello?" Lily answered after two rings.

"Hey Lily, hang on I'm adding Demi" I said pressing the button my phone and hearing the click. "Okay everyone here?" I asked even though I knew they were.

"Yes" the both replied at the same time. "What's doing guys?" Demi asked.

"Good, well sort of, Oliver broke his leg today" Lily sighed.

"You're joking! How'd he do that?" I asked after hearing Demi gasp.

"His stupid motorbikes, I mean I don't even know why he does it, he can't ride for shit!" Lily half laughed and we joined in too.

"Boys will be boys. So what now he's out for like six weeks right?" Demi asked.

"Well the doctors said he was lucky and it isn't a bad break only minor, but yeah around six weeks"

"Unlucky. What about you Miles what's been going on?" Demi sighed. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes, relaxing more unto my bed I was sitting on.

"That's what I called you guys for... I nearly had sex with Nick today" I said quickly, before clamping my eyes shut tighter, awaiting their reactions. They both gasped before Demi let out a short laugh.

"Are you serious?!" She exclaimed, and I could only imagine her with a huge grin across her face.

"What happened, tell us everything" Lily said next, causing me to launch into the story that was today.

"...Miley Ray Stewart, you did not!" Demi laughed. I noticed how Lily didn't laugh along with her.

"I'm being completely honest. Now everything is different...the same, but different" I said falling back from my sitting position so now I was lying down.

"You know Miley these things shouldn't be rushed... if anything you should wait til marriage" Lily said with what sounded like a disapproving tone.

"C'mon Lily it's not like I _was _going to do anything! Geeze why do you think I stopped it?" I said defensively.

"Lily, you know I've done it before... so why haven't you said anything?" Demi replied.

"Well you were upset when you first told us, it was just after Miley told you Joe liked someone else... of course I'm not going to lecture you then"

"Okay when lay it on me now Lily" Demi said pissed. Okay when I called I wanted advice not to start a bitch fight.

"Okay you really wanna know how I feel? Sex is something you give to someone you love, that you KNOW you will spend the rest of your life with. Why do you think I freaking wear a purity ring?!" Lily yelled.

"Firstly, I never knew you had a purity ring. Secondly Joe and I were in love I would never do it with someone I didn't love. And thirdly, everybody is different I didn't save myself for marriage because that's not what I believe in, so what? Get over it!"

"Okay shut up!" I yelled before this could get any worse. "People are allowed different opinions, geeze, next time something happens I may as well keep it to myself" I mumbled.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I got a bit carried away" Lily said quietly.

"Yeah sorry girls" Demi apologized too.

"Its okay guys, but seriously, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I squealed into the phone and they both started laughing.

"So are you and Nick in the awkward stage now?" Demi asked after we stopped laughing.

"Mmm yeah... kind of... I mean afterwards yes but then we went back to normal and now... I don't know" I sighed.

"You guys will be fine!" Lily encouraged.

"Well... there's something else I wanted to talk to yous about" I sighed and they waited. "Do you guys know if Nick has ever... had sex with anyone else, like Selena?" I asked, feeling completely stupid for doing a background check on him.

"Hmmm... well back when me and Selena were friends she always complained that she never got any with him" Demi piped up.

"You and Selena were friends? WHAT?!" I yelled then realised the whole house would have heard me.

"Yeah but a month before you came we had a fight... and then I totally left her group" she sighed. I had a feeling she was holding something back but I didn't push it.

"Crazy... but anyways Nick said he only dated her for a couple months so maybe after you stopped talking to her"

"Doubt it..." Lily scoffed.

"Yeah I don't think so... I mean Nick really isn't that type. Or so I thought..." Demi half laughed. There was a knock at my door and was surprised to see Nick open the door smiling.

"Hey guys, I gotta go Nick and I are gonna do something, but I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" I said my eyes still on Nick.

"Oh what are yous doing?" Demi giggled and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Shut up, now I'm going bye!" I half yelled, still smiling. By this time Nick was sitting on the end of my bed smiling at me.

"Love you!" they both chorused.

"Yes love yous both too, now bye!" and then I hung up, putting the phone on my bedside table. Sitting up I half crawled over to Nick and sat down resting my head on his shoulder.

"Just got off the phone to Dems and Lily" I explained, lacing my fingers through his.

"What's the latest goss?" he joked, I started to giggled but not at his joke. I was giggling at the fact that he was the goss we were talking about and he didn't even know.

"The usual" I said simply, "What have you been doing?" I asked, suppressing a yawn.

"Not much... was thinking of you though" he whispered.

"Oh?" was all I could manage, partially because I'm extremely tired.

"Yeah, I was thinking about earlier today and what happened..." he trailed off. I lifted my head from his shoulder to look at him. He was looking down at his hands in mine. I felt a wave of panic rush through my body. He's probably going to dump me because I can't give him what he wants and Selena can. That thought ran through my mind as he continued to look down at our hands.

"What about it?" I asked softly, desperately wanting him to look at me.

"Well I just want to say I'm sorry" he looked up at me, I breathed a sigh of relief and then gave him a small smile.

"Nick what are you sorry for?" I asked still smiling but shaking my head.

"Nearly doing something I would regret" he replied. And my smile fell. He would have regretted it. I looked down and tried not to show how much those words affected me, even though I didn't want to have sex.

"You would have regretted it?" I whispered, still not looking at him. He brought his free hand up to my face then under my chin, lifting my face up to his.

"No, not for the reasons you're thinking... I would have regretted it because I know you aren't ready" he said softly and I smiled a little.

"Really?" I asked, even though I knew he wouldn't lie.

"Really" he smiled, then placed his sweet lips on mine.

**:O you weren't expecting that huh?! **

**Well I hope you liked it coz I re-wrote it three times.**

**The first time they actually did do it but then I thought it would ruin where I wanted to go with this story..... so lemme know what you think**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER..... yes I'm talking to YOU!.**


	21. Home Sweet Home

**A/N Hello! I know I'm probably a stranger cause it's been that long, but those of you who have read my other stories would know I'm super busy.**

**But enough of me and onto the story!**

* * *

**Miley**

It's finally time to head home. Spending time with my dad has been incredible. Of course I would have much preferred if mom was here instead of Paris. But that's life.

Before I left I made sure to roam around the farm taking in as much as I could before my next visit. Saying goodbye to my horse was hard too, we had developed quite a friendship in my time here. Dad insisted that he'd drive us to the airport, but I didn't complain. Paris decided to wait at the house. Saying goodbye to her was easy. I wouldn't miss her.

"Well I hope to see you again Paris" I lied as dad lifted my suitcases into the truck. In all honesty I don't want to see her again, I'd much rather my mom and dad together again, even though I know it will never happen.

"Bye for now" she waved to both Nick and I. He mumbled a 'see ya' before throwing his own suitcases in with mine.

Driving to the airport didn't take long. And soon enough though I had to face the inevitable and say goodbye to dad.

"Missing you already" dad whispered as I hugged him.

"Me too, but promise to visit" I said not pulling away from his embrace.

"Of course bud. And know you and your mother are always welcome here, anytime." He sighed, finally releasing me. Tears were in my eyes but I couldn't help it, I was going to miss my dad, I have no idea when ill see him next and it scared me a little.

"Don't cry baby girl. Go on your flight is about to board" he said just as the intercom announced it.

"Love you daddy" I said hugging him again.

"Love you too" he smiled, letting me go and turning to the very silent Nick. "Look after her" he said gripping Nick's hand in a handshake.

"Will do, sir" Nick replied smiling. Once he dropped his hand from dad's he reached out and held mine as we started to walk away. I mouthed a goodbye to dad once last time and blew him a kiss before turning around and walking to the gates.

****

Once again the flight was calming, both Nick and I dozed off for awhile. I knew I needed it because last night I stayed up until the early hours of the morning to spend my last hours with dad alone. Playing cards of course, dad loved that; we used to do it all the time.

After retrieving our luggage we made our way over to the exit. I was surprised to see both our mom's there smiling widely at us.

I really missed my mom and seeing her there brought me off my low from saying goodbye to dad, to a high to seeing her.

"Mom!" I called running over and engulfing her in a tight hug.

"Oh baby I've missed you so much" she sighed, rubbing my back slowly. I pulled away and smiled, she looked the same. Not like I was expecting change of anything, it just reminded me more of how much time we have had apart. I looked over at Nick to see his mom wrapping her arms around him too.

"I've missed you too mom!" I said grabbing my bag that had fallen when mom hugged me.

"Let's head home" she smiled taking my other bag from my hand. I nodded and looked back over at Nick who was watching me. I grabbed his hand as our moms started to walk from the airport.

Once we got to our cars I out all my suitcases in the back of moms Toyota Camry and turned to say a quick goodbye to Nick.

"Hey..." I said making him turn around. "I'll call you later okay?"

"Sure babe" he smiled kissing my cheek. I smiled back and headed to the passenger seat of the car.

It didn't take long for mom to start asking questions about how my time was. I smiled as I recalled all the times Nick and I hung out with Lesley and Travis. Who by the way, had promised to come visit as soon as they could. I also made Travis promise me he would tell Lesley how he really feels about her. That boy has had a crush for years now.

I also told her how much fun I had with dad. This made her happy, she actually laughed when I told her dad's failed attempt at making peanut butter cookies and how we gave them to Mrs Partridge next door, who seemed to love them.

It felt good to be home. I never thought I would say that about California, after all, my real home was in Tennessee, back with dad. As soon as I walked in the door Sophie ran up to me and started wagging her tail.

"Sophie!" I cooed scratching behind her ear.

"She's missed you too, would stop pining for days after you left" mom said coming up behind me and shaking her head.

"Naw she missed her mommy" I smiled, standing back up to scan the rest of the house. "I've missed this place".

"Don't forget to take your suitcases upstairs and unpack sweetie" mom said throwing her purse onto the lounge and kicking her shoes off.

"Will do" I smiled and headed from the stairs bags in hand.

****

After unpacking everything and taking a shower to freshen up it was time for dinner. I was glad when mom said she would make a roast, I couldn't take cooking dinner for another night. When I was with dad I thought it was more than necessary for me to cook dinner every night as he had to put up with two teenagers for two weeks.

"This is so good" I complimented mom over the dinner table. Mom laughed.

"What exactly did you eat with your dad?" she asked.

"Uh well I cooked every night, so yeah anything I could make" I shrugged thinking back to the only four meals I could cook.

"Oh dear" mom laughed, sipping her wine.

"Yeah, total disaster most nights" we both laughed. This is how the rest of dinner went, both of us laughing and generally re-bonding.

In the time I had left mom decided it was in her best interest to invest in a dishwasher. Something about doing dishes every night by hand was totally unnecessary. After dinner she taught me how to use it and exactly how much dishwashing liquid was needed.

Mom was putting the leftovers in the fridge when I was wiping down the table.

"What are you going to do these last few days of your break honey?" she asked casually. Id actually forgotten I had a few days before school.

"I don't know, mom" I sighed. "I haven't really thought about it. I'll probably just chill out tomorrow then invite the girls over on Sunday... if that's okay?"

"Yeah sounds good" she smiled. I finished wiping the table, grabbed the house phone and made my way upstairs into my room. Dialling Nick's number I looked over into his room. The light was off, which meant he wasn't in there, it was too early for bed yet. After two rings he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me... I didn't interrupt your dinner did I?" I asked, laying back on my bed.

"Nah, we had it a bit earlier"

"You were probably bouncing off the walls to taste something that actually tasted good" I laughed.

"Not quite bouncing..." he joked, chuckling.

"Hey!" I feigned hurt, but ruined it by laughing.

"Baby, you know I love your cooking"

"I'm so glad to be home" I smiled, looking around my room.

"Me too, not that I didn't have fun but I didn't know how much I could miss my brothers until your away from them for awhile" he chuckled.

We talked about nothing for a few minutes longer before I decided it was best that we got off the phone and spent some more time with our families. He agreed saying he'd call sometime tomorrow.

I ran down the stairs and flopped down on the sofa, hugging my mom who was sitting in her robe watching some romantic comedy.

"Finally off the phone I see, are you two inseparable or what?" she laughed lightly.

We sat together and watched TV until late but eventually decided it was way past our bedtime. I said a quick goodnight to her, giving her a peck on the cheek before flopping down onto my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. My dreams were kind to me. I dreamt that my mom and dad were back together and we were living in Tennessee happier than ever.

****

**Nick**

"Morning sleepy"

I was far too tired to try and work out whose voice that was. My eyes weren't much help either, I refused to open them.

"Go away" I replied groggily, even though it came out as if I were groaning.

"C'mon sweetie I've made you pancakes. Kevin and Danielle are here too so up and at 'em sunshine!"

"Mom, its still holidays let me sleep!" I whined, rolling over to my side. Boy it was good to be back in my own bed again. I felt the bed shift and I'm positive it was mom getting up.

"Nicholas its 9:00 and we're eating now so get up!" she scolded

I laid in bed for another few minutes before the laughter downstairs got to me. Kevin and Danielle were here and I was missing out on all the fun by sleeping. I sat up and stretched, letting my eyes wonder around the pitch black room, thanks to my blinds being shut.

I made my way downstairs, squinting as the light was blinding me. Once I got into the kitchen I saw everyone leaning over a plate full of pancakes, laughing and smiling. I felt the sides of my mouth pull up just from watching them. I really do love my family. I feel for Miley, simply because she doesn't get to wake up in the morning and see this. Her family is ripped apart and mine is closer than ever. Sometimes I feel guilty talking about my family to Miley; I wonder if she thinks that she never get to do the things I do.

"Nick my man!" Kevin called once he saw me leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey bro" I smiled walking over and ruffling his hair before leaning down and kissing Dani's cheek.

"Nice to see you're finally up" dad said with his mouth full of food. That earned him a hit behind the head by mom before we all started laughing.

"Eat up Nick before all the food is gone" Mom said gesturing to the empty spot next to Joe, who was making faces on his pancakes.

"Thanks mom" I smiled, taking a seat and filling my plate.

We ate and laughed for the rest of breakfast. When we finished Joe and I started to clear the table while Danielle and mom cleared the plates and put them in the dishwasher. Kevin and dad had excused themselves from the cleaning process to go check out a problem with Danielle's car.

"So what's planned for today with you boys?" mom asked as Joe and I handed over our plates.

"Well I'm gonna be hanging with David for most of the day" Joe shrugged. David just so happens to be Selena's older brother. Of course he is nothing like her, he's actually pretty cool. When Joe and I were kids we would always play in his tree house, that's how I met Selena.

"Yeah I don't know yet, I'll probably hang by the beach since I haven't seen it in such a long time" I chuckled.

Note to self: see if Miley wants to come.

****

Turns out Miley did want to come, she told me she wasn't planning on doing anything and the beach sounded like a good idea. I walked over to her house to get her before we walked to the beach. It's always an advantage when the beach is almost in your back yard.

"This is nice" Miley smiled as she lay on her towel sunbathing. I decided to lay down next to her even though I was dying to go for a swim.

"Yeah, being with you is always nice though" I commented. Turning my head to look at her beautiful sun kissed body. She was wearing that white bikini she loves so much, but hey who's complaining?

"Ah, you're good with your words" she sighed, rolling onto her back. "Can you undo my top so I don't get tan lines because if it?" she asked innocently.

"Sure" I gulped. The fact that I'm undoing the only thing covering her breasts made me think back to the day things got a little heated in Tennessee. It made me wonder if things _did _go further than how would things be like now? Would we be closer?

"Thanks" she replied, turning to look at me. I wonder if she thought of it much too?

"Do you ever think back to that day that we almost..." I trailed off, staring deep into those blue eyes.

"Yeah I do" she replied hesitantly.

"Do you ever think, what if?" I asked. Rolling over on my back and resting my head on my arms so I could easily see her.

"Uh...I guess, I mean, part of me wonders why I even stopped it to begin with" she said, looking down her eyes laced with guilt.

"Because you weren't ready" I reminded her, smiling softly.

"I know but I just feel as though now, looking back, that I wanted to so badly but part of me was saying no and maybe I should have just shut that little voice up and went with it" she sighed looking down at my fingers playing with hers.

"No don't think that, sometimes that little voice has a point" I chuckled lightly. "It wouldn't have been right if part of you was unsure Miles"

"Yeah, your right" she smiled before leaning down and kissing my knuckle.

"So whenever you're ready, so am I" I smiled.

"Has anyone ever told you how perfect you are?" she asked, smiling so brightly that if I were standing I would have felt my knees buckle.

* * *

**It takes days to write, seconds to review.**


	22. AUTHORS NOTE: Please Read!

**Hey guys I'm putting this up because last chapter I got nowhere near as many reviews as I had hoped. **

**So I'm hoping that everyone who reads this story will review now. Remember I accept anonymous reviews so don't worry about that. **

**I review EVERY story I read. So why cant people do the same for me? :(**

**Anyway why your here check out my two other stories "Broken" and "Love Never Dies".**

**I will be updating Love Never Dies as soon as I can and I will update this one judging by how many reviews I get.**

**Thanks to all the people who do review regularly! **

**CleopatraLove. **


	23. Make peace, not war

**THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU! If you all would review that much on every chapter you would make me one happy girl.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

**Miley**

So today's the first day back at school, naturally getting up and ready was difficult, but today was particularly worse for me. I woke up with a shocking case of PMS, snapping at mom when she told me I looked like a mess. Of course she said in a slightly joking tone, but it really set me off to what I could already tell was going to be a shockingly horrible day. I ate my breakfast in silence even though I could sense mom sneaking a peak at me from over the newspaper she was reading. As I was making my way out the door to head to Nick's for my usual ride to school, mom stopped me.

"You alright Miley?" she asked, walking in front of my path.

"Yes mom. Just having a bad day" I replied, running a hand through my hair, which, unsurprisingly was extremely out of control.

"Okay sweet, well have a good first day" she smiled, patting my shoulder before walking past me.

"Not likely." I muttered more to myself then anything. I took a few deep breaths before walking outside into the misty rain, muttering profanities to myself I ran over to Nick's door and knocked. A few seconds later the door flew open to a very stressed and tired looking Joe.

"Morning" he smiled, pulling down the side of his beanie.

"Hey" I replied, stepping to the side to let him past. Nick was soon to follow, looking just as flustered as Joe. He smiled at me and grabbed his keys out of the bowl near the door before we both hurriedly walked to his car. Joe had already being standing near the passenger side door when Nick unlocked it, so I just jumped in the backseat without any arguing.

"Joe, you know my girlfriend gets to ride front seat" Nick said, obviously annoyed.

"Sorry Miles, beat ya to it" he grinned, looking back at me.

"Eh, it's cool" I shrugged, leaning my head on the cold glass and listened as the rain picked up, "but I shotgun tomorrow."

"Geeze this rain came on quick" Nick said as he backed out of his driveway and into the street. Leaning forward to look out the front window, I caught a glance of myself in the mirror; my hair - which was already unbelievably wild when I left the house – was extremely frizzy. Groaning I pulled the hair-tie from my wrist and threw my hair up into a bun.

"Stupid rain" I muttered under my breath.

When we got to school the rain had gotten so bad that in the time it took for us to run to the undercover area I was almost completely drenched. Demi and Lilly were standing with our other friends when we walked over to them. Yesterday all the girls from my group hung out at the mall and the movies to make up for the time that I was in Tennessee.

"Hey guys" Lilly smiled as we walked over. Oliver, who was holding her hand spun around and engulfed me in a hug, despite being in crutches.

"Hey Miles!" he laughed as he spun me around.

"Oliver... I cannot breathe" I managed to say, despite the fact he was crushing me.

"Sorry" he laughed putting me back down and turning to Nick to give him that man hug thing they do.

"Miley, you'll never guess what Selena did to her hair" Demi said, giving me an over exaggerated, excited expression.

Taking Nick's hand in mine as he spoke with the guys, us girls started talking about how unbelievably lame this rain was until Ashley Evans - one of the other girls in our group – came running up to us.

"Holy crap have you seen Selena's hair!" she shrieked, causing our conversation to abruptly end.

"No... Where is she?" Lilly asked, spinning around and looking for her.

"Don't look! She'll know I said something... she's over by the stairs with the pink umbrella" Ashley said jerking her head towards the stairs in a secretive manner. Thankfully for me I was already facing in her direction so looking around wouldn't been so obvious.

When I did see her my eyes widened. Her normally long, deep brunette, wavy hair was now cut shoulder length with light brown highlights through it. Even though I would never willingly admit it to her out loud, her hair looked good, really good.

"It looks nice" I admitted, looking back at my friends who were completely gawking at her.

"Yeah on anyone else it would look good but Selena? Hell no!" Lilly exclaimed, turning everyone's attention away from her.

"It sucks that she gets to look completely gorgeous and we all look like drowned rats!" Ashley sighed, shaking out her long, bleached blonde hair.

"Speak for yourself. She's got nothing on me" Amber said, tossing back her long brunette hair. Amber was a dark skinned girl who was basically friends with everyone. She didn't normally sit with us but would sometimes wander over to our group to talk with us.

We all laughed at her comment but before any of us could reply the bell had rung and Nick tugged on my hand to walk with him.

"What were you girls bitching about?" He whispered in my ear whilst rubbing circles into my hand.

"We weren't bitching" I stated giving him a pointed look, "We were _discussing _Selena's new hair"

"Okay fair enough" he chuckled before kissing my head softly as we strolled into homeroom.

As I suspected today was slow and boring. My few first few subjects were listening to the teachers ramble on and throwing piles of work in our faces. By lunch time I was already mentally exhausted, not to mention the flaming stomach ache I had due to my women problems. As I walked alone to the cafeteria I made myself drop all the negative thoughts running through my mind and focused solely on the positives.

"Uh...Excuse me Miley?" I heard a voice ask pulling me out of my thoughts pulling me back to reality.

"Yeah?" I responded, turning toward the source of the voice. Trying hard not to show the shock I got when I turned to face none other than Selena standing awkwardly by herself in the deserted hall, "Oh, hi Selena" I smiled warily.

"Ah, shit... well I guess- I guess I need to have a little chat to you" she replied, rubbing the back of her neck and looking down at the floor.

"Okay..." I said turning to face her directly. She was fidgeting and opening and closing her mouth alot before she actually spoke up.

"I just want you to know this isn't easy for me to say" she spoke quietly, and I noticed for the first time she wasn't scowling, frowning or glaring at me. She looked like a whole another person.

"Okay" I nodded, unsure on what to say. She sighed and closed her eyes almost painfully.

"Miley, I don't know you. I've never known you, but then again I haven't tried to. When you first came here you were so awkward, so scared and new and I was harsh" she spoke so quietly, this time looking me square in the eyes. "Then you started hanging out with my old friends and I guess it made me mad. Demi... she and I used to be inseparable did you know?"

I nodded, totally unsure of what was actually happening.

"Yeah, well when yous became friends and I saw you two joking around it reminded me of how things used to be and I got pissed, really pissed." She took a deep breath, "Then Nick... he started looking at you and I mean really looking at you. I got so jealous, it hurt seeing my boyfriend look at some other girl like in ways I've never seen him look at me"

I started to fidget under her gaze, drawing my eyes away from hers and then to the floor. A deep feeling stirred within me and I knew within that instant I was started to feel sorry for her. What the hell. Pulling my eyes from the floor I locked our gazes again.

"When he broke up with me it was like my whole world just broke into pieces. Then I saw the both of you talking, and laughing and getting closer and then suddenly yous were together. I hated you so much!" she chuckled a little then slowly frowned and shook her head, "the things I said when you two were together wasn't nice, but I want you to look from my angle. I couldn't think of anything else but the fact that you stole my boyfriend"

"Selena I'm sorry, but I never-" she held her hand up to silence me.

"I know that now Miley. You _didn't _steal him; he wanted to be with you and not me. That was his decision I understand. I wanted to talk to you because I want to make peace, not war" she smiled slightly and the knot in my stomach faded, "Miley, I guess what I'm trying to say is sorry"

"You're sorry?" I asked, my tone wasn't harsh it was purely curious.

"Yes, for everything I have said and done to you" she released a deep breath that I realised she must have been holding in.

"Why? I mean I'm happy you apologized but why now?" I asked, watching her face. She looked down and drew another deep breath before letting it out. When her eyes met mine again they were filled with tears.

"Nobody at school knows this but... my dad was recently diagnosed with cancer. It's in his lungs and is spread quickly. Doctors say there's nothing more they can do to ensure he will live. He refused chemo, he knows he's going to die and he wants us to see him strong rather than weak" she stifled a sob and wiped a tear that had escaped.

"Oh Selena I'm so sorry" my hand instantly went to my heart and my other to my mouth.

"I'm not the girl I was before, the stupid, bitchy girl that only cared about herself. Mom needs me to be strong. So over this break I've changed myself, not just physically as you can see, but also mentally and emotionally. Wow... this conversation really went from what I was going to say to you" she sighed, wiping the last of her tears before clearing her throat and giving me a small smile.

"Well, I accept your apology. And just want you to know that I'm grateful that you told me this, and if there's anything you need..." I hesitated only briefly before saying exactly what was on my heart, "I'm here and I'd be happy to help"

"Thanks but I'm okay. Um I better be going I'm sure my friends are wondering where I am. Thanks for listening?" she had phrased it as a question and I answered it like one.

"Of course, even though I'm not sure whether you like me much" I smiled.

"You're not so bad" she smiled before leaving and walking through the cafeteria doors which was not far from where we had been standing. Taking a deep breath and trying to process my thoughts on the whole Selena situation, I slowly walked into the cafeteria and over to my friends.

"Miley, please tell these goons that Justin Beiber _is _totally cute" Demi laughed as soon as I walked over.

"Justin Beiber? Of course he is, even though he is way too young" I stated causing a uproar of talking and laughter to go on about age, puberty and whether or not he is single.

"Hey babe" Nick smiled as I slid into a seat beside him.

"Hey Nicky" I grinned, kissing him softly.

"GAG ALERT!" Mitchell yelled causing the whole table to laugh. Laughing with him I looked across the room to where Selena was sitting, a few of hair friends were playing with her hair in admiration but I could see past her fake smile and see what she was really feeling. As if she could feel me watching her she turned slowly and gave me a small smile and a quick nod.

"So who's totally over school already?" Joe asked, downing the last of his coke can and crushing it flat on the table.

"Me, I've got the worst headache and stomach ache and I have gym next" I replied resting my head on the table. Nick's hand was instantly on my neck rubbing small circles.

"You want anything?" he asked, still soothingly rubbing my back.

"Advil?" I asked, even though my voice was muffled he could still understand me.

"Want me to walk you to the nurse's room?"

"Nah, don't worry about it I think I can last the rest of the day. I'll just tell Mr Vicar I'm too sick to do anything in gym" I sighed, lifting my head off the table and opting for Nick's shoulder.

"You sure?" he asked not sounding convinced.

"Yeah," I lied, "I'm fine"

"Alright" he sighed kissing the top of my head. I smiled and leaned up to put a small kiss on his cheek. He always knew when I wasn't okay and I loved him for that. He looked down at me and gave me another smile.

"I'm okay, really" I whispered to him. He nodded and pulled me a little closer before turning his attention back to our friends.

The rest of the day was as expected. Thankfully I got out of gym, telling your gym teacher that you had to sit out because of 'girl problems' was a little embarrassing, but being a man he instantly assured me that sitting out was fine. I had maths last and I could have killed myself. Apparently our teacher wanted us to get out of 'holiday mode' and straight back into work. The day seemed to drone on and on until finally I was sitting in the front seat of Nick's car on my way home.

"How are you feeling Mi?" Nick asked once Joe had gotten in and we were well and truly on our way home.

"Okay, just alot on my mind" I sighed leaning my head against the cool of the window. It seemed to somehow ease my headache down a notch.

"What like?" he asked, making sure Joe had his iPod on and he wasn't listening in. I hesitated only briefly deciding that what Selena told me about her dad was probably only meant to stay between us. Still opting with the truth only adjusted I spoke, hoping telling Nick will make my head relax a little.

"Alot; mom not having a job, I mean I don't think about it much but it's still there, dad being so far away and not with me. I miss him so much" I sighed then went on, "Selena apologized to me today, for everything. She was so sincere I really think she meant it"

"Really? I didn't think she knew the word 'sorry'" he chuckled.

"Nick I'm serious" I said finding no humour in his words. He glanced over at me and instantly his smile fell.

"Sorry that was uncalled for. Why do you think she apologized for?" he asked. I didn't want to tell him what Selena had told me so I simply shrugged.

I reached my hand over to Nick's and rested them on the console. "I'm glad I have you Nicky" I smiled.

* * *

**Remember, review.**

**Everyone touches my heart and gives me that little spurt of inspiration :)**


	24. New Understandings

**Okay so wow, this is so incredibly late you don't know how sorry I am but I do have an explanation. I have had the most severe writers block and I completely distanced myself from writing all together.**

**So I just want to thank ****Lifeswhatyoumakeit101** **for being the one to inspire me to write this chapter, without her kind words this would have never come, this chapter is for you :)**

**Also go check out her stories and review them!**

* * *

**Miley**

Walking into school –hand in hand with Nick – made me think about Selena's words yesterday. It was so out of character for her, but then again maybe she was being truthful when she told me her dad being sick has made her more mature. Taking a deep breath I scanned the area for Selena. She wasn't hard to spot, she's usually the one standing in the middle of her many minions all gushing over her, just like she was today. Seeing her hair cut still surprised me a little, those long brown locks were no more.

"Miley?" Nick asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Sorry what were you saying?" I asked drawing my eyes to his puzzled ones.

"I was asking you how you got on with the biology assignment..." he stated raising his eyebrows.

"Oh shit!" I cussed stopping dead in my tracks. Nick looked at me sceptically; I never cussed, well not in front of him. "I freaking forgot to do it!" I cried throwing my hands in the air aggressively. I remember last night I had ate dinner and went to bed, trying to sleep.

"It's okay, it's just biology I'm sure Mr Warner won't mind to much" Nick said grabbing my hand again, I glared at him as I ran my hand through my mess of hair.

"Nick I never miss anything like this! My mom's going to kill me and there goes my perfect record" I muttered, angrily ripping my hand away from his and storming off. He was quick to catch up but I wasn't slowing down.

"Miles, babe, that's why he won't mind, he knows nerdy Miley never forgets to do her assignments" he chuckled. I stopped dead and gave him the angriest glare I could manage, which, at that moment was pretty scary.

"How dare you make fun of me Nicholas! I'm not a nerd, I'm just smart and if you don't like that then... then I don't know!" I screeched, causing a few heads to turn. Nick was looking more shocked then anything.

"Hey, I'm sorry I was kidding. Listen just tell him you had alot on, he'll let you off" Nick suggested, this time not bothering to touch me. I let out a deep breath and let my head hang.

"Sorry" I whispered. I felt his arms wrap around me and give me a gentle squeeze.

"What's wrong? Why are you so upset?" He asked, soothingly rubbing my back. I let my head rest on his chest without saying anything for a few seconds before lifting my head.

"Nothing, just hormones" I sighed, allowing a small smile to play on my lips. He looked down at me and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Ah, say no more" he chuckled, and I joined in too.

By lunch time I was pretty much calm. My earlier behaviour left me more than a little embarrassed and no matter how many times I apologized to Nick I still felt bad. Taking a bite out of my banana I looked again over to Selena's table. She was looking back at me, once our eyes met she inclined her head to the doors as if to get me to follow her. I nodded once in understanding and watched as she said something to her friends before gracefully standing and walking out of the cafeteria. I waited a minute before excusing myself and following her out.

She was leaning against a locker looking down at her nails. As soon as she heard me near, her head shot up and she smiled slightly.

"Sup?" she asked casually.

"Not much" I smiled and moved to lean against the lockers next to her. "How is your dad?" I asked softly.

"The same, he acts like there's nothing wrong with him but we all know that's not the case" she spoke quietly, keeping her eyes down.

"Must be tough" I stated, keeping my eyes on my worn shoes.

"It is... Miley your still the only one who knows, and I swear to god if I find out you told anyone ill-" Selena started her threat but I cut her off but lifting my hand.

"I haven't said anything and I don't plan on it. I'm not shallow" I said meeting her distressed eyes. She held them before nodding and looking back to the ground. There was an awkward silence and I almost contemplated walking back into the cafeteria.

"So did you tell anyone that we talked yesterday...?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh, yeah Nick I didn't say why though. But I'm not planning on telling anyone else, you how they would get, asking a million questions" I sighed, giving her a tight lipped smile.

"What did Nick have to say about it?" she asked with a small chuckle.

"Uh, not much" I replied truthfully, not bothering to tell her exactly what he had said.

"He hates me" she stated moving her bangs from her eyes.

"I don't think he hates you... but weren't you guys, like, talking again?" I asked remembering the conversation I seen them have before the break.

"Uh... kind of, but you know me, I ruined it by insulting you" she said finally looking at me in apologetically. I raised my eyebrows, why hadn't Nick told me this? Probably not to upset me I suppose. We were quiet for another long minute before I finally asked the question that had been on my mind since yesterday.

"Why me Selena? I mean why did you tell me and not any of your friends? It doesn't make sense" I asked looking ahead of me then back to her. She had a pained expression on her face and her eyebrows knitted in thought.

"Because you're nice, I've seen you with your friends I knew you would hear me out. I couldn't tell any of my friends... what would they think of me? I have reputation to uphold and being weak won't cut it. I thought if I could tell anyone it would be you, and if after I told you, if you still didn't want a bar of me I was planning of scaring you into not telling anyone. I just needed to talk to someone I knew but didn't know... if you know what I mean?" she didn't look at me the whole time but I watched her.

"I totally understand" I said causing her head to snap up and give me a look of confusion. "What you didn't think I would? Don't worry about it, besides who am I to judge?" I smiled nicely.

"Okay, wow too much being nice is making my head spin. I think I'm gonna go back in now" she said, pushing herself of the lockers. I chuckled a little at her words before walking next to her. Just as we were about to go through the doors she stopped and tuned towards me.

"Um, wait about 30 seconds. I still don't want to be seen with you remember?" she replied fluffing her hair. Despite how harsh her words were I started laughing, she froze and looked at me before laughing herself as she pushed the doors open and walked through. I counted to thirty before walking in and taking a seat, just as I sat the bell rung and lunch was over.

"Where were you?" Demi asked, dumping her tray.

"I was in the bathroom" I replied lamely. Nick was walking next to Oliver but he was watching me curiously.

"In the bathroom...? Jesus Miley you were in there for awhile, feeling alright?" she asked, looking at me sceptically.

"Uh, yeah I think it was something I ate" I replied shoving my hands into my sweater pockets.

"Ew, nasty!" Demi laughed and I joined in too. I hated lying to them but if it meant keeping my promise to Selena then I had too. Besides, they wouldn't understand if I told them the truth anyway. Nick didn't come up to me as we were walking to class, instead he stayed behind with his friends, but as soon as I sat down he was right next to me. He gave me a small smile before turning and giving his full attention to the teacher. I stared at him for a moment longer before, like Nick, gave my attention to the teacher.

After class Nick waited for me as usual and I was thankful that he did, obviously me leaving to go talk to Selena earlier had left him a little annoyed.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as latched onto his arm.

"Nothing, where were you at lunch?" he asked, slowing his pace so the people behind us could pass.

"Just in the toilets, I went to the other ones across campus, that's why it took so long" I lied and instantly regretted it. He raised his eyebrows before smiling and shaking his head.

"Okay, needed a walk I take it?" he asked slowing our pace once again. By this time most people were running to their next class.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about my mood swings I can't help it" I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder as we walked.

"It's OK Miles" he replied soothingly as we slowly, but surely walked to our next class.

The rest of the day was normal, going from class to class, laughing with the girls and talking with Nick and before I knew we were in the car on our way home. I had promised Lily and Demi that Nick would take them home too this afternoon so when we got into the car it was full. After dropping Joe off at Starbucks – where he worked – we dropped Demi and Lily home leaving Nick and I alone for the rest of the way.

"We have to get Demi and Joe back together, she still likes him alot" I smiled, remembering the conversation with her earlier.

"I know, I agree. Joe hasn't said anything but you can tell by the way he looks at her that he wants her back" Nick agreed, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"Hey wanna go get a juice?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" he smiled, speeding up. Luckily the juice bar wasn't far from where we were so within a matter of minutes we were lining up for our juices.

"I'll pay" I smiled, reaching for my wallet after the cashier told us the amount.

"Nah, it's okay I will" he said reaching into his back pocket. But I beat him to it.

"That's, two dollars change, have a nice day" the cashier smiled brightly at us.

"Thankyou" we both said and then turned and walked over to two empty chairs.

"I told you Mr Warner would let you off about your biology assignment" Nick said sipping on his juice.

"Yeah thankfully, I still can't believe I forgot it though" I sighed.

And that's how our conversation went. Talking about nothing else but school, in some ways it was good but mostly boring. When I got home and stuck into my assignment I started to realise that all Nick and I have been talking about lately are simple things. I ignored the feeling that was starting to slowly bubble up inside of me and got straight back into my work.

I slept a long, dreamless night.

I was walking out of school the next day when Selena approached me.

"Do you have any plans this tonight?" she asked, not looking at me.

"Nope none at all, why?" I replied, looking around for Nick.

"do you want to come to my house now, to meet my parents?" she asked as if it was normal for her to be asking me over to her house. I looked up at her and hesitated before answering.

"Sure..." I replied still watching her as she scanned the area for anyone that could see us.

"Alright well I'll meet you in my car" she responded before walking off to the student parking lot. I stood there in shock until Nick touched my back.

"Ready?" he asked, inclining his head towards Joe walking to Nick's car.

"Um... actually my mom is picking me up today, I forgot to tell you were going to hang out a bit" I smiled, trying desperately not to show any hint of panic as I lied to him.

"Oh, alright then, I'll see you later" he smiled bending down to peck my cheek.

"Bye" I waved as he slowly walked over to his brother. Guilt cursed through me and I had to stop myself from running over and telling him everything. I watched as he got into his car and when I was sure he couldn't see me anymore I ran to Selena's Prius. I got in and slammed the door behind me, she was looking at me with pursed lips.

"Why don't you just tell him your hanging with me?" She asked, starting the car. I looked at her as I secured my seatbelt.

"It's easier, he won't believe me hanging out with you for no reason" I replied, retying my ponytail.

"Just tell him that I apologized and were friends now" she shrugged, turning out of the school grounds.

"Well I did tell him you apologized..." I recalled.

"Then its simple, just tell him we're friends" she half smiled and then knitted her eyebrows and shuddered, I had to laugh at this.

"Alright I will" I giggled, making myself comfortable in her leather seat. She turned the music up and 'Your love is my drug' by Ke$ha blasted through her speakers. As we pulled up into Selena's house I had to gasp. It was everything I expected big, white, hedges all around it and, you guessed it, a water fountain.

"Wow" I breathed, unable to move. I heard Selena sigh next to me before opening her door and slam it shut. I quickly followed, listening as my converse crunched against the white gravel. Once we were inside I was even more impressed. Everything matched, from the golden curtains to the plush carpet. The lobby was right next to the living room where her mother and father were sitting. Selena placed her keys in the bowl on the table and placed her bag carefully on the ground.

"Hey mom, dad" she smiled warmly, walking over to kiss each on the cheek. I noticed her dad looked frail and worn, his pale skin was unnatural and chaffed. I dragged my eyes from him to look at her mother. She was attractive but not fake, her blonde hair was every bit natural and her brown eyes were an exact replica of Selena's.

"This is my friend Miley Stewart" she smiled, introducing me. I tried not to look surprised when she called me her friend and instead walked forward to shake both of their hands.

"Nice to meet ya'll" I smiled as naturally as I could.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Mandy and this is my husband Ricardo" her mother introduced, whilst standing and straightening her shirt.

"But please call me Ricky" he smiled, his voice small but dominant.

"You have a lovely home" I smiled, allowing my eyes to once again wander.

"Why thank you, I take much pride in it" Mandy said looking around before letting her eyes rest on Selena, "Selly, would you like me to bring up some drinks to you girls?" she asked.

"Yes please, we'll be in my room" she smiled back. We walked up the stairs and straight into a long hallway, Selena didn't bother to give me a tour but instead took me straight to her room. Her room was pastel pink and full of everything a girl could possibly want. He bed was large and had fairy lights all around it, "Don't break anything" she murmured.

"Nice" I commented, letting my hands run over her music collection.

"Thanks" she said flopping onto her bed, "so now you've seen my room, I bet your friends can't wait to hear the Goss on this" she sighed.

"I wasn't going to tell them. I mean ill tell Nick we are friends and all but that's it" I replied, looking over her photos of her with her friends, "what happened between you and Demi?" I asked.

"Ugh! She told that about you huh?" she sat up a little and grabbed a pillow to hug, "We grew apart, I got too full of myself and she didn't like it, we had this whole big fight and I called her some nasty names and then she left the group and we haven't spoken since" she shrugged and ran her hand through her hair, messing up the perfect style it was in.

"Oh" I replied, standing there awkwardly.

"She really didn't tell you?" Selena asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"No, I mean she said yous had a fight but that's all" I said walking over and sitting in the edge of her bed.

"I said some pretty bad stuff. Back then... she was having a really bad time with her image and confidence and I wasn't helping" she sighed, looking at her hands.

"She has image issues?" I asked, completely new to these new facts. Selena looked up at my tone and nodded, "Oh, she hasn't told me anything" I sighed.

"If I tell you don't tell her I said anything" she said straightening a little and pointing her finger at me. I gave her a pointed look.

"I'm not even telling her we are talking, don't worry" I reassured her.

"Okay, well she used to be extremely self conscious, like so bad that she couldn't talk to anyone new because she was so shy. There was a stage when she got really bad-" Selena hesitated then spoke barley above a whisper, "she would cut herself"

I gasped and my eyes widened with shock, she _really _hadn't told me anything.

"I know, I got her to see the school councillor and she eventually stopped but it took awhile. That was her emo stage, so when the fight happened she was back to normal but still kind of insecure. I called her names like fat and laughed about her cutting herself..." she broke off then and sighed.

"That's so..." I couldn't find any words to describe it.

"I felt so horrible afterwards but the next day at school she had all her little friends giving me dirty looks so I kept up my bitchy attitude until it grew on me. I haven't had the chance to apologize since" Selena was looking up again, she leaned over to her bedside table and opened the draw. She dug around a bit before pulling out something and throwing it at me. it was a picture of her and Demi hugging.

"When was this taken?" I asked.

"Freshman year" she responded looking down at it. I handed it back and she placed it back into the draw just as there was a knock at the door.

Selena jumped up and opened the door for her mother her had two glasses full of coke in her hand. She gave one to me and Selena and left the room.

"Your mom's nice" I commented, taking a gulp of coke.

"Yeah she's cool" Selena said swallowing back half her glass.

We listened to music and talked for an hour before I decided it was time for me to go home. Mandy insisted I stay for dinner but I told her another time, I was just about to call mom to pick me up when Selena told me she'd drive me back. The drive was quiet, none of us spoke and when she finally pulled up put the front of my house I gave her a smile.

"Thanks for taking me to meet your mom and dad" I said kindly.

"I thought it would be easier for you to understand once you'd met my dad, I'm glad you came" Selena said looking away. I noticed she never looked at me when she was being nice, I guess it's still kinda hard for her.

"Yeah it was, you have a great family" I said gathering my bag and placing it on my lap.

"Thanks, and I hope you do stay for dinner sometime. You did promise my mom and all" she smiled.

"Okay" I laughed, as I opened my door. I got out and was about to shut it when I heard Selena's voice.

"Oh and at school try to act as normal as...er...possible" she smirked. I rolled my eyes at her before shutting the door.

I watched her drive off before I began walking inside, just as I was going to open the door I caught Nick's eye. He was standing in his doorway with a garbage bag, looking more than pissed.

* * *

**So this is what I have been planning to happen for awhile. This is the start of something big. I'm not telling whether it's good or bad, you'll have to wait and see!**

**Review!**


	25. Reputation for integrity

**Because I love you I updated pretty quickly on this one.**

**Just to let ya'll know, I'm beta-reading now, so if anyone is looking for a beta reader I'd be happy to help you out :)**

* * *

**Nick**

I knew there was something she was keeping from me, but I never expected it to be this. I watched as they car sped away and turned my eyes on Miley, she was shaking her head and smiling, I couldn't help but feel furious before I could think anything else she met my eyes and a look of panic washed over her.

She hesitated at her door before turning to face me fully. I could see she was starting to make her way over but I didn't want to see her or talk to her so I shook my head and walked out to the bin at the end of the driveway to throw away the bag mom had sent me out with.

"Nick?" I heard her voice before I could even make it past my parked car. I ignored her, but I could her feet walking on the grass not too far from me, "I can explain" she continued.

"I _knew _you were keeping something from me but never in my wildest dreams would I have thought it was this" I spat, lifting the lid on the garbage can and throwing the bag inside. She said something just as I shut the lid, but I couldn't here over the crashing sound it made. I didn't bother turning around toward her.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal" she said, I didn't have to see her to hear the confusion in her voice. I gave a short, sarcastic laugh and run my hand through my hair.

"Not a big deal? How long has it been going on for huh?" I growled, spinning around to see her confused face.

"Chill out Nick, only a couple days. And why are you acting like this? I can hang out with however I want to, you don't own me" she said running her hands through her hair.

"No Miley I don't own you but you are my _girlfriend _and last time I checked when you're with someone you don't go out hooking up with other guys!" I yelled, throwing my hands out in frustration. Miley's face went from anger to confusion to finally looking like something amused her.

"Nick, I wasn't with another guy-" she started but I cut her off.

"Don't deny it Miley" I said, my voice quiet but my tone icy.

"I'm telling you the truth Nicholas, I was with Selena tonight!" she said, the anger returning to her face.

"Oh that's bull crap and you know it Miley. You could have come up with a better excuse then that one" I said, glaring at her. I made a move to pass her but she stepped in front of me.

"Would you listen instead of being such a drama queen!" she yelled, drawing my attention back to her. "Selena and I are or kind of speaking levels now, it's really complicated and I was going to tell you tomorrow so I could stop all this secrecy" she said, crossing her arms.

"You know what Miley? I don't care for your excuses. You lied. You said you and your mom were doing something this afternoon and I couldn't take you home" I said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I know I lied. But I couldn't exactly say I was going with Selena to her house because you would have asked questions and Selena wanted me to keep all the details quiet" she said, rubbing her hand on her face. I looked from my house and back to her, trying to keep my anger in check.

"What details? And since when do you listen to Selena? Since when do you keep things from me?" my voice was barely above a whisper, but the glare I was giving her and the hard set of my jaw seemed to get across exactly what I was feeling.

"Honestly you're blowing this way out of proportion. I was going to explain this all tomorrow, if you had of let me I'm sure everything would be fine. But no, you had to jump to freaking conclusions!" she whisper yelled.

She was wrong. Everything I thought she was she wasn't. She'd lied to me. she literally looked me in the eyes and lied.

"It's pathetic" I murmured, barley containing a sarcastic laugh.

"What is?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"You are" I said, but cut her off before she could respond, "somehow after all you did, you still manage to blame me for something" this time I did laugh, it came out just as harsh as I thought it would. She was quiet for awhile and when she spoke, I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm _sorry _but it wasn't my secret to tell and I was going to tell you about how I was hanging out with Selena. I mean Nick, I've only had a few conversations with her" she sounded sad and when I looked at her she wiped a tear that must have fallen.

Despite the hurt I was causing her now, I couldn't get over the lies she had told.

"I think I'm going inside now" I said, doing my best to keep my voice even.

"Don't you want to hear what I have to say? I need to explain myself" she whispered, probably so her voice wouldn't crack.

"No, not right now, if I stay out here any longer I'm probably going to say something ill regret" I couldn't look at her as I said this, but I did hear her whimper.

"Please?" she begged, her hand reaching out to touch mine. I backed up two steps, and raised my hands painfully.

"No Miley" I said sounding like a father scolding his child. She dropped her out stretched hand and I moved past her as swiftly as I could manage.

As soon as I shut the door I literally ran up to my room and locked the door behind me. I didn't bother looking through my window; instead I shut the curtains and turned up my music as loud as I could. I don't know how long I sat on my bed trying to strum my guitar to the same beat as the songs that came on, before I heard a knock at my door.

I pretended I couldn't hear over the music and ignored whoever was having a boxing match with my door. I could faintly hear someone yelling on the other side and decided to get up.

"What?" I asked, swinging the door open. My dad was standing there looking as pissed as the time I accidently smashed our window with a golf ball. I raised my eyebrow at him when he didn't immediately answer and that seemed to tick him off even more.

"Turn the music down and get downstairs for your dinner!" he boomed. With a sigh I walked over to my stereo and turned the music completely off. My eardrums rang in the new silence and I had to force the scowl off my face before turning to him.

"I'm not hungry" I stated, moving to sit back on my bed.

"Listen here Nick; I don't what it is that's got you in this rat bag of a mood but knock it off! Your mother slaved away for hours in the kitchen trying to cook up something nice for us to eat. Now if you're not down there in one minute, there will be trouble" he wasn't booming like he was before but he was still yelling enough that the whole house could here.

"I'm coming" I frowned, and he nodded once before turning and leaving. I took a second to run my hands through my hair before slowly rising and retreating down the stairs. Mom was sitting at the table looking unhappy, while Joe and dad were already halfway through their first serving of food. As soon as I sat down mom seemed to grow more irritable, I caught her staring at me multiple times.

After dinner I intended on racing back up into my room but moms voice stopped me. she sounded worried and I instantly knew that she knew something was up.

"Nothing's wrong mom" I said for the second time. She didn't believe me, mom always knew when something was bothering me and when I was lying about it.

"You know better to lie to me, honey" she said, giving me her best 'it's okay to tell me' look. We were sitting in the kitchen while dad and Joe watched TV in the living room.

"Me and Miley had a fight" I sighed, obviously giving in. Mom gave me a smile and ran her fingers through my hair.

"It's only natural for couples to fight, Nick" she soothed, looking slightly relieved.

"No, it's more than just a regular fight; I don't think I want to fix it this time" I breathed, scratching my arm.

"Why? What happened?" she asked generally interested. But I didn't feel like telling her, it was Miley and my business, not my mothers.

"Mom I really don't feel like talking about it" I said, standing up. Mom was quick to follow my movements and before I could turn away she grabbed my arm.

"It'll be alright Nick, you will work it out" she smiled her motherly smile at me. I nodded and jogged my way back upstairs.

I didn't want to think about her. I didn't want to know how easy it was for her to lie to me. I knew that she was keeping something from me by the way she was acting. Why couldn't she just tell me?

Like dad always says 'once a liar, always a liar.'

Sighing I did the other thing that could take my mind of her.

I picked up my guitar.

**Miley**

I had stood outside Nick's house for half an hour after he went inside. I don't know what I expected, whether it was for him to come running back outside forgiving me, or whether I was just in shock. He had over-reacted big time.

As soon as I finally went inside mom knew something was up instantly, I tried to brush past her and go to my room but she wanted to talk about it, so we did. I didn't tell her what the fight was over; I just told her that Nick and I were fighting. It was none of her business anyway.

I only ate a little during dinner, I wasn't hungry I had too much on my mind. Finally when I did get upstairs to my room I looked over and saw that he had shut his curtain, feeling a little exposed I ran over and shut mine before collapsing on my bed. I needed to call my friends, I needed their advice. But I couldn't call them; that would mean telling them about Selena and as much as I knew keeping it a secret what hurt them, oh boy did I know, telling them would only make things worse. Or would it?

Deciding to wing it I called Demi and Lilly, skipping the bit about Selena I did my best to explain what the fight was over. They were confused, as I would be, so I ended the call as soon as possible. They gave me some advice which I was thankful for, but it wasn't anything I wasn't already going to do.

With a sigh, I did something I never thought in a million years that I would do. I called Selena Russo.

"Um... what the shit? Talk about over-reaction" Selena said once I explained the nights events.

"I know. I don't know what to do, part of me is pissed that he would be such a dick about it and part of me wants to kiss his feet begging him to forgive me" I sighed, making myself comfortable in my bed.

"Ugh bad mental image, I have a thing we touching people's feet, _ew_" I could hear her shuddering, I had to roll my eyes.

"Selena, please" I reminded her.

"Ok, ok, I was only saying. But anyway if you want my advice, give him the night to cool off and talk to him tomorrow at school, make sure to apologize profusely, even though he was partially in the wrong saying sorry never hurt anybody" I smiled at her saying this. It was so unlike Selena to be giving me good advice about apologizing. A few days ago I would never have dreamed about this happening.

"What if he wants to end it?" I asked, running my hand over my face then through my hair, "I don't know what I'd do."

"I highly doubt he'll break up with you because of that Miley" she said matter-of-factly.

"But what if he does?" I pushed.

"_If _Nick was stupid enough to break up with you, then I'll kick his ass" she said, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

We talked until midnight discussing various scenarios that might or could happen and how to deal with them. Most of all I found myself laughing, I defiantly needed the mood lift. Something that all three of the girls told me to do was to chill. It was just a fight. Not the end of the world, or the relationship for that matter.

I woke up the next morning tired and for a moment, peaceful. I rolled over to my side and last night's events came flooding back to me. I bounded out of bed faster than I ever have before and raced to my cell sitting across the room. No missed calls, No new texts. But it didn't matter I was calling Nick anyway. I found his name and pressed call, listening to the familiar ring.

'_Hey, it's Nick you know what to do...' _

His voicemail. No matter, I'll try again.

'_Hey, its Nick you kno-'_

Once again it rang out until his voicemail picked up. I paced back and forth along the length of my bed before I decided to ring again, and again. By the fifth call I realised he was plan out ignoring my calls. With a sigh I raced downstairs.

"Morning mom" I mumbled as I threw a pop tart in the toaster.

"Morning baby, have you and Nick sorted things out?" she asked, I glared at her and she frowned.

I ate my pop tart in silence and carried myself back upstairs to have a shower. Once I was done I dressed in my favourite blue jeans that had holes in both knees and a gray tank top. I brushed my teeth in a blur and nearly didn't bother doing my hair. Drawing in a ragged breath I braided it as neatly as I could and ran back downstairs.

I risked a glance out the window to see whether Nick's car was still there. A small part of me was hoping everything was going to be alright. But, to my extreme disappointment Nick had already left. He never left for school this early, but then again he was probably making a point that I was defiantly not going to ride with him.

Taking a deep breath I realised I was going to have to fun for the bus. I threw on my bag, kissed mom goodbye and was on my way to the bus stop. I hated the bus, it was loud and full and rarely had any good seats by the time it got to my stop, but I got on anyway.

There were two free seats. One near a kid who looked to be hyperventilating and one up the back near Jake one of Nick's friends. I chose to it up the back next to Jake. He smiled at me as I slid into the seat next to him.

"This seat isn't taken is it?" I asked, making myself as comfortable as I could.

"Nah, you can sit here. Pete won't mind too much" he smiled, giving me more room. I looked around the bus until I spotted Lilly and Oliver; she was looking at me sympathetically. I guess she realised Nick and I hadn't sorted anything out.

"Kay thanks" I said, looking back to him. We didn't talk much on the trip to school. But when we did it was mainly about school and football, Jake was a quarterback on the school team.

Lilly caught up with me once I was of the bus, pulling me aside to one of the empty picnic tables. She wanted to know why Nick didn't drive me; I told her it was because we hadn't had a chance to talk this morning. I was pleased when we ran into Demi; she was so caught up in a date she was going to on the weekend that all my problems slipped to the back of my mind, and I almost forgot about Nick being so angry at me.

_Almost._

In homeroom when I walked in he didn't even look at me. Not even when I sat down next to him in my normal spot. If he wasn't going to break the silence then I was.

"Hi" I said quietly. He didn't look up immediately and I thought that I hadn't said it loud enough, but eventually he slowly turned his head toward me and gave me a curt nod, before turning back to stare at the front of the room.

I felt like crying, I felt like throwing a tantrum and demanding he speak to me. Instead I sighed loud enough for him to hear and sunk into my seat, preparing for another long, bad day.

* * *

**Wowza. Poor Miley, did you guys think Nick over-reacted? Or do you think Miley deserved it for keeping things from him? What do you think will happen next? But more importantly what do you guys **_**want**_** to see happen next?**

**So will you reward me for my quick update? Pretty pwease?**


End file.
